An alliance of love
by Aafje98
Summary: When your father sent you to the Kou empire to form an alliance, you did not expect to fall in love with the first prince Ren Hakuyuu. Even less did you expect to be married off to his younger brother Hakuren. But fate doesn't always give you the nice things in life. Reader X Hakuyuu/Hakuren/Kouen
1. Chapter 1

**I did what I promised myself not to do. I started another fanfic. This one is pretty much the whole Haku part of the Ren family X reader. You are a teenage start of the story is around ten years before the normal Magi story. So Hakuyuu and Hakuren are still alive (yay)**

**Edit: since it's not allowed to use a "you POV" the story will be in the "I POV". The first three chapters have been changed to that, but I don't know if it's actually good that way. Please forgive me if those chapters look a bit strange. I had to change it and the other chapters will written in a better "I POV" I promise. **

* * *

I plucked at my dress for no good reason. After all there was no reason to be shy. My father had decided to send me to the Kou empire to talk about a possible alliance. Kou.. from what I knew it was a small empire in the far east. But even if it was small, it was powerful. Powerful enough that my father wanted to start and alliance with it. I let out a small sigh. Why couldn't he send my twin sister or go himself? I'd rather stay back in the castle, practicing swordplay in secret. But no, ny father thought it'd be a good idea to send his teenage daughter to the other side of the continent.

"Princess, we have arrived at Rakushou." I heard one of my knights say. Well it was about time. I had felt locked up in a cage after two weeks of traveling. When the carriage stopped moving, I decided to take a peek outside. The city was so different from what I was used to. Slowly I stepped outside. The gates of the palace were waiting for me. Behind those would be a royal family waiting for me. I noticed your hands were shaking. Didn't I tell myself not to be nervous? My father had high expectations of me, so being nervous was a no go. I took a step, my knights close by my side. They walked in front of me, saying what they meant told to say.

"Princess [name] of the [country name] Kingdom has arrived."

**….**

The palace was spacious but not too big. I figured they would expand it when there would be more money to spend. A group of soldiers had greeted me at the gate. From there they guided me to the meeting room of the palace. I disliked the way the people dressed. They were inside a PALACE. So I felt like they should dress like it. My maids were dressed properly at least. Here they wore the same clothes as the poor people outside. Anyone with a decent job and place to live should've been allowed to wear something nice. Not something similar to garbage bags. I shook my head as I walked past. The disapproving glances meant nothing to me. I only questioned why my country would ever want to be friends with this one.

"Greetings, princess. I am Ren Hakuyuu and this is my brother Ren Hakuren." A man said to me when I entered the meeting room. "I am the first imperial prince of the Kou empire. I am sorry we were unable to meet you at the gates, but our meeting took longer than anticipated." The first prince said to me as he made a small bow. The boy behind him, his brother I assumed by his hair, bowed too.

"It is no problem. I have been in good care ever since I arrived at your border. I thank you for that." I responded to them.

"What was your reason of travelling this distance at your age? Your father did not provide us with any information about your visit."

_'Of course he didn't.'_ I thought. My father was that kind of man. He'd send his daughter away for a long and dangerous journey and then forget to tell the destination why she was coming.

"I am terribly sorry that no information has reached your side." I said, trying to make up for my father's mistakes as I always did. "My visit has one purpose. My country, the [country name] Kingdom wants to form an alliance with the Kou empire. We wish to see your collaboration." I formed my hands in a formal greeting and bowed at the two princes.

Hakuyuu seemed shocked, while Hakuren looked happy.

"Why is the king sending his daughter over for such a big decision? If you really want this to happen, you'll have to meet with emperor Hakutoku." Hakuyuu said after a moment of silence.

"That's fine. I didn't think this would be settled within a few minutes. Otherwise my journey would have been pretty pointless." I answered in agreement. But I wouldn't mind leaving immediately. I just had to stay polite as long as possible.

"I'll see if the man has time for you." Hakuren said. Apparently he didn't want to stay polite, calling his father _"the man"_.

I bowed again. "I thank you for your cooperation." I told him as he dashed out of the room.

"If you want to, I can give you a walk through the palace. I don't think Hakuren will return soon. He tends to forget things like these." Hakuyuu said to me after he had watched his brother leave.

I nodded. "I'd love to see the palace a little bit better."

**….**

Hakuyuu led me around the gardens of the palace. I had dismissed my guards as I felt save enough around Hakuyuu. He showed me a pond and the peach trees growing all around the place. I wondered if someone in the palace loved peaches so much that he'd fill his whole garden with them. There probably was, since I'd do the same for my own favorite fruits. Suddenly I heard a voice call out to my companion.

"Brother Yuu." A small boy, probably around six years old, came running to me.

"Hakuryuu, you shouldn't run away like that." A girl came running after him.

I saw Hakuyuu smile. He sat down and embraced the little boy.

"Have you been a good boy, Hakuryuu?"

"Yeah. Sister helped me learn a lot of things." Hakuryuu said.

"Did she now? How nice of her." Hakuyuu said in response. He picked up the boy and walked up to the girl.

"It's great to see you two get along so well, Hakuei. Hakuryuu, stay with your sister a little longer okay."

The boy seemed disappointed.

"I want to be with brother Yuu instead." He complained.

The older man laughed. "Sorry little brother. I'll be with you after some time. You see that pretty lady over there?" He pointed at me. "Your brother is showing her around. She came from a country far away. She's a princess you know. Maybe she'll play with you too." He told the kid as he placed him down next to his sister. When he came back to my side I watched the two kids play and smiled.

"Your family?" I asked when the two of us continued our walk.

"Yes. Hakuryuu and Hakuei are my younger brother and sister."

"You must love them very much."

"I do. I would do anything for them to be happy."

"Your siblings are really lucky with a brother like you." An unintended sigh escaped my lips as I spoke. Hakuyuu looked at me with an interested gaze.

"Are you on bad terms with your siblings?" He asked me. His voice almost sounds concerned. But what would my family ties be of interest to the prince.

"Not really like that. It's more-"

"Yuu, princess. I spoke to father. He's ready to meet the princess now."

It was Hakuren. He came running down the hallway. As he stood in front of me, I could see had ran the whole way.

"I see. Prince Hakuyuu, prince Hakuren, could you escort me to the emporer." I requested as I bowed once again. Oh how it bothered me to bow this much. This was exactly why I always let my sister do these things. I wasn't meant to do this.

**….**

"Greeted, emperor Hakutoku of the great Kou empire. I've come from the [country name] kingdom as its representative. I [name], as the first royal princess have come to make an proposal to you."

I stood before the emperor. The two princes had joined his side after they had let me in. Now I was bowing down before the most important man of the empire. No matter how horrible it was to do, I knew my manners well enough.

"Raise your head, young princess." The emperor spoke. "Tell me what your father's intentions are."

"Yes, emperor. I am here to propose an alliance between the Kou empire and the [country name] kingdom."

I saw the emperor move around in his chair. He leaned forward in order to listen closer to me. The princes shifted their attention to me too.

"I see. But why does he send his daughter? If he wants to make a strong alliance, it'd be better for the king to be present himself."

"This just shows how low he thinks about this." I mumbled. Soon after I realized my words had been loud enough to be heard. All those etiquettes and I still messed up at the most important part.

"What do you mean by that, princess?" Emperor Hakutoku asked me. Well, there was no turning back now , was there? Mother always said: _"once you start something, you'll have to finish it"._ I guessed it was because of that she had stayed by my father's side until she died.

"If my father had taken this alliance serious, he would've come himself or he would've send my sister. But at the moment, you are talking to me and not to her. So I can guess he thinks of your empire lightly." I answered.

"And what about you?" Now Hakuyuu was talking. "Do you take our empire as lightly as your father?"

I shook your head. From what I had seen on my first day, the empire was strong. It could be as strong as my own country or maybe even stronger.

"I believe your empire holds a great power. It is because of that I believe our countries should join forces in order to attain an ever greater power. While the Kou empire is known for its great troops, the [country name] kingdom is a place with great knowledge about magic and magoi manipulation. Our troops may be small, but they are strong. An alliance will be a good choice for the both of us."

"I see. I will consider your proposal. Return to your country when you are ready to leave. I will have soldiers accompany you to the border. When I have made up my mind, I will let your father know." The emperor spoke after listening to my story.

"I thank you for considering our offer. I will then take my leave." I bowed once again and left the room.

**….**

Four days. I had stayed in the palace for FOUR days. And none of the people told me if a decision had been made.

My knights were restless. They stayed by my side as strolled around the garden and talked to the young Hakuryuu. Hakuyuu and Hakuren were barely available, but the younger siblings had enough time to play with me. If my knights left me alone, I'd take a sword and practice. But it seemed my father had noticed my little hobby and thus instructed them to never leave me alone. Only when I went to bed, they'd give me space. But then again, sneaking out was no option as they guarded both my door and window. It was boring. And I remembered there was still a long way back home.

Being a princess on a diplomatic journey was really horrible. Next time I'd give the spot to my sister. We were twins and even though you were the older one, she was the one that gained the most love from your father. It probably was because she acted the way a princess should act. She stayed inside and did cute things like petting animals and dancing. Her negotiating skills were minimal so the job would always be done by your countries officials. She was a princess just to show. I was the opposite. I loved fighting and if I could I would also read any book available. Both were unappreciated by your father. Even learning about foreign politics was forbidden. "You'll only end up learning unnecessary things." He told me one day. And I didn't understand him. After all, learning about the way other countries worked was one step closer to being a great ruler. But I wasn't meant to rule. I was supposed to be cute and innocent. I would become an ignorant girl who'd have to take the world as it was. But I just couldn't do that. Because the outside world did exist and I needed to know about it if I wanted to help my people. It actually made me wonder if I really wanted to return home. But I had to. My father was waiting for my report. And so I left the empire after four days. Neither Hakuyuu nor Hakuren were present when I left. But Hakuryuu was there. And his bright smile made me feel like a normal human being. My great hatred to the empire had been dissolved by the smiles of the royal princes. Even on my way back, I could not forget prince Hakuyuu's smile.

* * *

**Okay since this is my first time writing a reader fanfic, I'd love to hear what you think of it. And I can't promise frequent updates. I don't want this to be my main fic at the moment. My Magi X Dmmd crossover has top priority right now. But I will write for this as the ideas are filling my head.**

**So yeah, REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: since it's not allowed to use a "you POV" the story will be in the "I POV". The first three chapters have been changed to that, but I don't know if it's actually good that way. Please forgive me if those chapters look a bit strange. I had to change it and the other chapters will written in a better "I POV" I promise.**

* * *

When I returned I had a meeting with my father immediately. I felt tired of my long journey but I could always rest later. When I entered my father's room I saw my sister standing next to him. It was to be expected that he'd have her with him. I put aside my worries and made small bow as a way of greeting.

"Father," I said, "I have returned from the Kou empire."

"I see. Welcome back [name]. How did it go? Did you achieve what you were sent for?" My father answered. I wondered if he was even paying attention to me at the moment. Sigh, things were always so difficult at times like these.

"Yes father. I have met emperor Hakutoku and told him about your proposal. After he has made up his mind, he will let you know."

"I see. Then you are dismissed. You must be tired. Take your time to rest." He moved his hand as a sign to leave.

"Thank you father." I bowed again and left the room. Behind me, I heard my sister giggle. I'd gladly go back to Kou to pick up Hakuryuu. At least that boy was cute and sweet. My sister was supposed to be cute, but it had ended up totally wrong in her case. Her pink dress didn't suit her and the way her hair was done made her look like a little girl, not a teenage princess. I slowly closed the door behind me and went to my own room. I noticed the maids turn their backs to me so they could gossip about me. I was used to it after all these years. I never felt like I belonged in the castle. Ever since my mother had died five years ago, my sister had been treated as the only princess. I had felt lonely and sad first, but now I knew that this treatment gave me more freedom than before. After all, nobody would care if I decided to leave the castle for a walk or when I'd secretly steal a book from my father's library. Except for some knights that would report everything I did to my father, nobody bothered to even look at me.

I entered my room and sat down on the side of the bed. Maybe this was the only great thing about being a princess: a soft and cozy bed. I guessed no one in the kingdom had one like mine. I took a look at my nightstand. The book _"Politics and economy"_ was placed on top of it. A small laugh escaped from my lips. I had been away for almost three weeks and father hadn't noticed this book? If there was one book he hated the most it would be this one. I wasn't supposed to have a lot of knowledge, so reading a book about politics had been forbidden. I picked up the book and opened it on a random page.

_Chapter 15: The rules within the country_

_Every country has its own way of functioning. While none of them is the right one, every country should think about its citizens welfare. In order to do this a government must set up rules for itself and its citizens. For starters, taxes should be arranged carefully. When taxes end up to low, the country could end up in trouble. When they are too high however the citizens will start complaining and won't support the current government._

I stopped reading after that. I couldn't keep your mind at the book. Though this was a very important and interesting part, I was thinking about different things. When I had read about taxes, my mind went to the Kou empire. I wondered if things were better organized over there. They probably were as nothing could be as bad as my country. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. A soft bed really was the best in the world. Sleep took over as my mind moved back to the gardens of that mystic empire.

**-three weeks later-**

I strolled around the hallway, hoping I could reach the library today. Two weeks after I came back home, my father suddenly increased the security of his private library. He also locked away any sword he could find. It was as if he suddenly cared about my sneaky habits.

Only a few meters. No guards around today. I could make it if I was just quick enough then I could-

"Princess [name]. What are you doing here?" And I was too late. The voice behind me was a guard's. I turned around and looked the young knight in the eye.

"Nothing. I was just taking a stroll." I tried to give the guard a decent smile. Who could resist a smile?

"You know your father doesn't want you to be here." Well apparently this guy could.

"You know I won't do anything stupid. I was just walking to the garden." It was a lie. And I could see he knew that.

"I can escort you to the garden if you want." He replied. Yup, he wasn't falling for it.

"I can walk there myself. You don't need to come."

"I'm sorry, but your father doesn't want you to be alone today. I have been assigned to stay with you the whole day. Thus I can't let you go to the garden on your own." Was he for real? My father really had gotten worse the last week. First no weapons, then no books and now I wasn't even allowed to be alone?

"Then forget about the garden. I'll go to the study room then." The man gave me a disagreeing look. "and I won't read any books. Just write." I added, sighing a little.

My guard nodded. "No reading." He repeated as he walked with me to the study room.

**…**

As I walked along, I noticed things were different from normal. The maids and knights were restless. Some of them didn't even bother to look at me when I walked past and usually they always did. But today they were too busy with preparing for… for what exactly? From the kitchen I heard the cooks yell at each other. Something about their guests not wanting to eat shit for dinner. Wasn't shit the usual dish here? They never had complained about it before, so why now? Unless these guests were very important. I looked up at my guard.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked, because they obviously were hiding something.

His head turned a bit red as he heard mu question.

"Nothing is being held from you, princess." He responded.

"Sure. Then why is everyone acting like the world is about to end? And the sudden increase in my restrictions isn't coming out of nowhere either. You have to tell me what's going on."

The guard looked away. "Princess, I'm not allowed to tell you. I just have to make sure you're not around."

"AROUND FOR WHAT? I'M A PRINCESS I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE AROUND WHATEVER IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Great. I was yelling. Bye bye princess behavior. It wasn't my fault they left me out of the important things. And this way I could get the information I wanted. The whole staff was watching me and the guard had no idea what to do to stop me from bursting out in tears.

"Princess please calm down. I'll tell you alright." Bingo. I stopped my little show and looked him right in the eye.

"Today your father and sister will receive a very special guest. The emperor of the Kou empire is paying a visit."

Ah so that was it.

**…**

When emperor Hakutoku arrived he was greeted by an army of knights. The [country name] kingdom hadn't held back at all. As soon as his carriage had entered the capital city, he had been surrounded by men in shiny armor. A safety measure they had called it. When he reached the castle, the king was waiting there for him. Hakutoku and his younger companion stepped forward. As then greeted the royal family, the king reached out to them.

"Welcome to the [country name] kingdom, emperor Hakutoku. We are thrilled to have you here." The man spoke.

"It's an honor to be here." Hakutoku replied as he stood straight. "I hope my long travel was worth it."

"If you took the time to come here, there's no way you'll be disappointed."

Hakutoku nodded agreeing. He had used the whole month since the princess' arrival to come up with the best plan. Today he would show what he was made of. All to make the empire stronger.

"Well then, shall we talk?" Hakutoku said to the king. As he walked with him to his meeting room, he gestured at the boy that had come with him, to go his own way.

**…**

"I'll come straight to the point." Hakutoku said when he sat down in front of the king and his daughter. "The Kou empire accepts your offer for an alliance. To make the bond between our countries stronger we are offering a political marriage."

The moment the word marriage fell, the faces of the king and his daughter turned saddened. Especially the girl didn't seem to like it.

"Father…" She whispered.

"My daughter is not open for a marriage. Like that we cannot agree to this." The king responded to his daughter's complaints.

Hakutoku tilted his head. "Don't you have a second daughter? The one you sent to Kou in order ask me for this alliance?" He didn't know for sure, but the girl behind the king didn't seem to be the one he had met a month ago. Though she looked the same in terms of shape, her behavior was different. The pink dress she wore wasn't something the girl he remembered would wear. This girl also complained to much.

"The girl you are talking about, emperor Hakutoku, is not capable as a bride. She's a failure as a princess." The other man responded.

"She is? Fetch her for me. I'll see if she's suitable for my son." He replied, but he didn't need to see it. He already knew from the short time he had seen her. She was good. Now she only had to prove herself for her father.

**…**

"What are you reading?"

I looked up from my desk only to see a boy, a few years older than me, staring at me. Quickly I hid the small book I was reading.

"I'm not reading. Don't say that." I looked around to see if your guard had seen anything. Luckily he was too distracted by one of the maids. I guessed they had some kind of secret relationship by the way they looked at each other.

"If you weren't reading, then what were you doing?" The boy asked. I let out a sigh in response.

"Look," I whispered to make sure the guard wouldn't hear me, "even if I was reading, you're not going to tell anyone. I'm not allowed to read these kind of books. My father forbid it."

"Sure." The boy responded. "So what was it you weren't reading?"

I grabbed the book and handed it over.

"It's called _'countries and kings'_." It was from the same writer as '_Politics and economy' _but nowhere as good. It was only because this book was smaller that I was able to read it in secret.

The boy studied the book and then gave it back to me. "Why are you reading something like this? I thought girls weren't supposed to bother with politics?"

"They aren't. That's why I'm doing this in SECRET. Who are you anyways to just barge in and question me? I guess you're not from here since those clothes aren't very local." I didn't need to ask actually. I knew those clothes well enough. He was from Kou.

"I'm Ren Kouen. And you?"

A Ren? Then was he family of Hakuyuu? But he didn't look anything like him. His hair was so red, while Hakuyuu had the most beautiful black hair.

"Do you-" _'know Ren Hakuyuu?' _I had wanted to ask, but I was interrupted by a knight entering the room.

"Princess [name]. Your father has requested your presence."

He did now? He never did before. Suddenly I saw a hand held out to yme. It was Kouen's.

"Well then princess shall we go. We don't want your father and my uncle to wait, do we?"

**…**

When I walked inside I saw my father and sister sitting on one side of the room and emperor Hakutoku at the other side. I remembered my manners and made a small bow, my hands folded in formal greeting.

"Emperor, I didn't know you would be here. Had I known, I would have come to greet you sooner." I looked up to see your father's displeased reaction. I had already realized he didn't want me to be here, but hey, I was acting formal and dumb. Exactly how he liked it.

"Princess [name]. It's been a while. How have you been?" Haktoku asked me. It seemed at least somebody was interested in my little life after all.

"I have been well, thank you. Can I ask you about the reason I was summoned here?" My gaze went from the emperor to my father. Because if my father disliked your presence, then why did he summon me in the first place?

"You are to marry the emperor's son." My father gave me as a reply.

Wait… what? MARRY? No, no, no, no. I wasn't ready to get married yet. After all there were many things I had to take care of. Sure, I had loved my time in Kou, but a marriage…. Wasn't that a little bit too much?

"W-what do you mean father?" I stuttered, I never stuttered. But I hoped so much I had misheard it.

"You heard me, to seal the alliance you will marry a Kou prince." I didn't hear it wrong. He was really giving me away.

"Father, you can't give me away." I almost yelled at him. "Look at the country. The way we are doing things around here. Farmers are complaining about the draught and poor citizens are starving because of high taxes. I know how to solve things! You need me around even if you don't want me. I have the knowledge to keep our people satisfied. You are not seeing what's going on in your own country!"

What kind of persuasion was this anyways? With every word I said, I made myself more disliked. The moment I mentioned the taxes and the draught my fate had been decided. Who wanted a princess to solve her country's problems? Except for the citizens, nobody.

"Princess," I turned around to see Hakutoku look at me with concern. "If it's the people you are worried about, our empire can support this country. See it as a part of this alliance. My wife has some advisors that can help your country's officials with taxes. And when you are in Kou, I will not forbid you to support your people."

I nodded. Thank god this man existed right now.

"So then it's settled." My father replied as he grabbed my sister close to him.

"Do you agree, princess [name]?" Hakutoku asked one last time.

"Yes emperor Hakutoku. I agree with your proposal. May I ask who it is I will marry?" I hoped it to be Hakuyuu.

"My second son Hakuren." No Hakuyuu… why couldn't I at least get ONE nice thing.

"Do you mind if I ask why it's not your oldest son Hakuyuu? I remember him being unmarried too." I shyly asked. Was this too rude, I didn't know for sure. I just wanted an answer.

The emperor shook his head. "I wanted Hakuyuu to marry you, but his mother, my wife Gyokuen disagreed. She thought he, as the next emperor, should marry a girl of Kou blood. I can't go against her, you see. But Hakuren is a nice boy too. He will treat you with love."

His mother? I had never thought about the fact that his mother would interfere. I thought it maybe was an age thing. But then again, it wasn't that strange for political marriages to have a more than ten years difference. I sighed a little.

"I see. I am sure prince Hakuren will take good care of me. "

"I will leave within a week time." The emperor continued his talk after he heard me agreeing. "Make sure you are ready to leave your home behind by then."

I bowed again and left the room. As I took a look at your father and sister, I saw them smile. I had been tricked. Probably she had been asked first, but your lovely father had not wanted to see her leave his side. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I started to cry. Slowly I let my body slide down against the wall.

I wasn't ready yet. Though I hated this place, I also loved it. Even the gossip of the maids, the glares from your sister and the lack of attention from your father, I liked it a little. And now there was only one week left. Maybe I would never see them again. No that was wrong. Hakutoku had said I could see and support them any time you wanted. But it felt like I would never get that chance. I hadn't noticed the door behind me open again, but I could hear a soft thud as it closed. When I looked up I saw the red hair from before.

"Are you crying?" The boy, no Kouen was his name, asked me as he sat down next to me.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but with every wipe new tears came back. I wanted to say that I was fine, but I couldn't form any words. So instead I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in it.

"Wha-" I heard him say, but I didn't care. I didn't care he was a cousin of my fiancée and his brother. I didn't care who it was that heard me cry. I just needed someone to cry against. His hand stroked my hair as I didn't know how to stop.

"Cry if you have to. Tears make a warrior strong." I heard Kouen say. Strong, maybe I would be strong later. But right now I wished I was just a weak princess without any own will. Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone then.

* * *

**I'm so happy to see people following this story so short after I posted it. Thank you all so much. So yeah, the engagement has been settled. **

**Thank you Mistuyuki-Hime for the review. As for why the king didn't go to Kou himself here's an explanation: **

**He never thought very well of Kou. The idea of an alliance was more for fun than that he really needed it. Since he didn't want to waste his own time on the whole alliance stuff, he sends his less loved daughter (reader) to that place. He doesn't really care if anything happens to her after all. It's the same with the marriage. Your sister isn't engaged or anything. The king just doesn't want her to marry and especially not into a family from a land far away. **

**Oh and if Hakuyuu and Hakuren's fate will be different in this story will stay a secret ~hehe~**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: since it's not allowed to use a "you POV" the story will be in the "I POV". The first three chapters have been changed to that, but I don't know if it's actually good that way. Please forgive me if those chapters look a bit strange. I had to change it and the other chapters will written in a better "I POV" I promise.**

* * *

**Six days until departure**

I slapped my cheeks when I woke up. I was so embarrassed. I had cried in front of my fiancée's cousin. And he had just sat there, watching me cry while he stroke my hair. What even happened after that? I guessed I passed out in the end as I was back in my room without knowing how I got there. I stood up from my bed and walked to the mirror on the other side of the room. My eyes were still red so I hadn't been out for so long. Outside I saw the sunset coming closer. Which meant I had missed dinner because of my little crying spectacle. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen. Sure there would be some food left for me to eat there. As I walked past the dining hall, I heard a party going on. Probably a party to celebrate my leave from the castle or something similar to that. I ignored the cheerful noises and walked along. Nobody would want me to be around anyways.

With a plate full of leftovers from dinner (well most of it was my own share which I hadn't eaten, but some parts had fallen a prey to my father's gluttony) I returned to my room. The party was still going on, but it had become a little bit more quiet. I placed the plate on my desk and set down. My collection of political books cried out to me that I had to read them, but it felt so pointless. I was to be a prince's wife after all. And women weren't meant to join in politics and wars.

Slowly I ate some of the food I had gotten myself. It looked delicious and it probably was, but I couldn't taste it. The exotic fruits draped around the plate were like carton and the juicy beef only held the taste of pepper. But I still ate it. I had to, otherwise the cooks would be disappointed in their skill. When my plate was empty and my stomach filled, I returned to my bed. I changed into my nightgown and closed the curtains. After that it was just me and the bed again.

**Five days until departure**

The first rays of sunlight made their way into the bedroom. As I blinked to adjust to the morning light, I wondered how it would be to wake up in Kou. Sure I had woken up there before, three times actually, but I wanted to know how it would be as a Kou woman. The light would be different if it was the light of a new home.

When I got dressed and went out to get breakfast, I noticed the way people looked at me had changed. Sure they still talked about me, but I got the feeling it wasn't the usual gossip. It was almost as if they pitied me. Yes, the maids that always thought of me as a horrible princess suddenly felt sorry for me. It was such irony.

The cooks had taken my sudden engagement very well too. Breakfast was more festive than ever. "The best food of your home country before you'll have to live with those barbarians." They told me. In my mind I wondered who the real barbarians were though, because I didn't list the Kou empire under "barbarian". No, the [country name] kingdom was more suited for that title. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. After all I had to enjoy my time home. There were only six day left to feel this way.

I spent the rest of my morning and evening alone in my father's library. His restrictions had loosened since the announcement of me leaving the country soon. I wasn't a threat anymore so keeping me away from books was no longer needed. At least something could put my mind at ease. In front of me were piles of books about politics and foreign countries. How much I'd have loved to read these a week ago. Right now they felt like unnecessary knowledge since a woman could never rule a country when her husband was only a second prince. I shook my head at that thought. There was nothing wrong with Hakuren. He was nice, I was sure of that.

**Four days until departure**

The next day I tried locking myself away again. But today it didn't work. After only a few hours of reading, I heard the door open. I looked up to see my sister stand in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I said with a small humph. Slowly she walked into the room. Her hair was put up and a golden tiara shone on top of her head. I could see her looking around at the many books she would never read herself.

"I wanted to say I feel sorry for you." She replied. Was she really serious? We had barely talked the past few years. Now that I was about to leave her side, she was suddenly concerned. My lips formed a little smile.

"Don't bother. You couldn't do anything about it." A lie to make her feel better. I knew she was partly responsible for my fate. But how much could I blame her? The one that was at fault was our father. It was his love for her that had given me my fiancée.

"You know," My sister continued, "father wants to know how you're doing. You seemed so sad when this was announced. Though I was glad I wasn't the one to be married at first, I can see that this is ruining you." Her voice was sweet. I had forgotten that she had this sweet side. When she mentioned our father concern I held in my laughter. When she was finished I let it all out.

"Tell father I'll see him the day I leave. He'd better not come close to me before that day. Oh I wish I can tell him he can just rot in this doomed country. Don't get me wrong, sister, I don't dislike this country at all. I don't dislike you either. But I can see how this place is slowly falling to ruin. I wish I could save it before I have to leave."

I sighed a little. It felt great to drop my princess mask in front of my sister, even if she was the biggest princess I could imagine. Everything I had said was true though. I really wanted to yell at our father for everything he had done to me these past years. I felt like I had to save our country somehow. But only the first one was actually possible. I doubted if I'd find the courage to actually do it though.

"I thought you'd say that. So take this as my apology." I heard my sister say as she laid down some papers in front of me. As I looked at them I saw they were official documents. Most of them were about the new taxes while others were about the support for the farmers. I checked them a dozen times. They were real. These documents were real and in my hands. I looked up at my sister with the brightest smile I had had in weeks. But there was also surprise in my eyes.

"I took them from father's desk. I said I wanted to see them. You're not the only smart one around you know. I just don't want to use my knowledge, but if I can make you happy by bribing father this way, I'll gladly do it for you." She said as she tilted her head and let out her usual smile.

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say after all. I held the chance to change some things for my people in my hands. Any alteration would be put through for sure. The officials wouldn't look at documents when they had been read by the king. And these were already read through. It was a golden opportunity for me to put my skills in action at least one time in my life.

"But why…" I murmured.

"I already said it's an apology. Our relation hasn't been that good the past few years and it's because of me that you're going to leave. I want to see you use your skill at least one time. So do what you felt was needed all this time."

I walked up to her and hugged her. The smell of roses entered my nose as I breathed. How long ago had it been that I had hugged her or even touched her in a friendly way? Too long for sure.

"Thank you sis. I won't forget this." I said as I held her close to me.

"It's no problem. And I'll be visiting you for your marriage. If you don't like your husband, maybe I can take your place. We're almost identical after all."

**Three days until departure**

"So, what is it you're not reading today?" I jolted up from my chair as I heard a voice coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw Kouen standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. This was my room after all. I had moved from the library to my personal room in order to work on my father's documents in secret.

Kouen walked up to my desk, not answering the question I had asked a few seconds ago. As he picked up the documents on the desk, my heart skipped a beat.

"Give those back." I yelled at him as I tried grabbing them out of his hands. But I didn't succeed. Kouen was just too tall and he was pretty good at evading my hands too. His eyes scanned the papers as a smile slowly formed on his face.

"You're working on official documents?" He said as his eyes looked at me from over the papers.

"Yeah, so what?" I let out a small humph. The guy had to be thinking I was an idiot for messing around with such important documents.

"Nothing. But why are you doing it?"

"You looked at them, didn't you? I guess a guy like you can see that these things are not good for this country's welfare. You were there when I spoke up against my father about the taxes and draught. I'm trying to make things right before I'll have to leave. Now can you hand those back to me?" I held out my hand as a sign. After one last glance Kouen gave them back. I sighed. At least the guy did what I asked this time. As I set down to work further I felt Kouen look over my shoulder. I sighed again.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? I guess you have more things to do than to look at a princess trying to do something for the people she loves."

"I was just wondering. How do you want people to believe these documents? I'm pretty sure they'll notice some things have been altered."

"Well," I replied, "I'm pretty sure they won't. You really overestimate our officials. And even if they are suspicious, I can copy my father's handwriting and-" I pointed at the red stamp in the upper corner of the document. "That's my father's seal of approval. These documents were already read by him. As a king he's allowed to make last minute changes. So it's not that strange to see these alterations."

Kouen started to laugh and his head moved away from my shoulder. When I looked behind me, I saw him leave the room.

"And don't you tell anyone about this, okay?" I yelled at him, not too loud so the people in the hallways wouldn't hearme. Kouen turned around one more time. His pink eyes met mine along the way.

"Don't you worry princess. Good luck with your little fun." He said. After that he closed the door and I returned to focus on my work.

**Two days until departure**

I looked around to see if no one was watching you. It was safe. No guards at the gates. Though it was good for now, father should really do something about that. Like this some kind of rebel could enter and murder somebody with ease.

First step outside… the outside air felt so cool. The real outside air, not the one I'd usually feel in the garden.

Second step outside… the sun warmed my skin. It felt calming and it reassured me the world was still there.

Third step, fourth step, fifth, sixth, seventh. My small steps grew bigger every time. Soon I started to sprint outside. Sixty steps outside and it never felt this good. When had been the last time I went out like this? Alone without anything to care about. That was probably two years ago or something. Back then I wanted to go to the market but I didn't get the permission to do so. So I had walked out on my own, leaving the whole castle in chaos. When I returned with some bags while eating an apple, Ihad been scolded by almost everyone present.

But today was different. I was older and nobody would blame me for taking one last look at the capital. There were only two days left to see it.

When I had gotten past the castle's surroundings I could smell the city in front of me. It was the smell of roasted meat and fresh fish. I walked in to the city pulling a cloak over my face. No matter how much I loved these people, I didn't think they'd loveme back. It was well known that the royal family was being cursed by its citizens. And I didn't want to take the risk of getting killed a few days before I had to leave forever.

"The latest harvest!" "Buy the best potatoes and herbs of this month right now!" All around me people were advertising their merchandise. As I looked at it, I could see the potatoes weren't the best and the herbs looked pretty dead to me. The latest harvest I knew had been a bad one. The sun burning in the sky was the cause of it all. Or maybe the missing rain clouds should be blamed instead. If only the magicians knew how to create rain. The country could be saved then.

"Miss, do you want to buy an apple?" I looked down to see a girl, around 6 years old, holding out an apple to me. She looked malnourished so I couldn't resist her.

"Sure. Her you go." I took the apple and handed over a gold piece. The girl's face brightened as she saw the money.

"Miss, isn't this too much?" She aske.

"It's fine. Keep it and buy some food." I replied. I watched the girl walk away to an older lady. She showed her the money and pointed at me. I smiled at the two. They were mother and daughter I could see. I continued your walk as I inspected the merchandise again.

Time went by so fast. Before I knew it I had bought over ten different fruits from ten kids. And on top of that I carried a bag with herbs and flowers. In my pocket I kept a gem from a mine close by. It was a keepsake. I'd take the gem with me to Kou and think about my country when I'd see it.

Maybe I should head back to the castle. I wandered around a bit when I suddenly bumped into someone. I tried not to fall over, but instead the bag fell on the ground, scattering the herbs and fruits all over the street.

"I'm sorry." I said as I crouched down and picked up the dropped items.

"No it's my fault." I heard the other person say. Wait, didn't I know that voice? I looked up to see that guy helping me pick up the herbs. Why was he in town too?

"Ren… Kouen?" I muttered. It was him. I'd recognize that red hair everywhere.

"Princess [name]?" I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same to you. I'm just taking one last look at this city. So what about you? Is emperor Hakutoku around too?" I looked around in the hope I would see a glimpse of his black hair. Kouen shook his head.

"He stayed behind in order to finish the last preparations for the alliance. I went out to see if there was some food for the way back. But most of it is of poor quality."

I giggled. "You won't find much better than this. Even the castle doesn't buy it's food here. It's all imported from some fancy country like Parthevia or Reim, since those don't suffer from the draught this much." It actually saddened me how father didn't want to eat from his own harvest. Well he did sometimes, but only when the harvest was the best one ever. And most of the time it wasn't that great. But he didn't want to see the things that were wrong. So he left the people with the poor food while he ate the fresh imported fish, rice, fruits and all the other stuff you could think of.

"It's saddening a country is going down like this. Allying with our empire might have been the best thing to do."

"It is, but there is nothing I can do about it." I sighed as I thought about the documents I had put back to their original place. All altered of course. As I looked at the sky I saw it was getting late.

"I'll return to the castle again. Maybe I'm being missed." I said as I grabbed the bag with herbs again. "Are you coming too?" I asked Kouen who didn't move at all.

"No. I'm staying a little longer." He replied. I gave him a nod and turned back to the castle.

**One day until departure**

The last day I had to spend packing my stuff. The only things I needed were my personal belongings like clothes, jewelry and small items such as books. My horribly comfortable bed had to stay behind just like the desk I had had since I had been able write. It was just too big to take with me. Hakutoku had come to meetme in the morning telling me he would have a whole room prepared for me at the palace and that furniture wasn't needed. The empire would take care of everything. Even clothes weren't that necessary as I would start wearing Kou dresses after my arrival. Or maybe after I got married. But I wouldn't wear my plain dresses for too long. I wondered how Kou's clothes would look on me. Sure I had seen those dresses before, if I could even call them dresses. They looked elegant, but so different from what I was used to. I looked at the dress I was holding in my hands. Would I really miss this though? I didn't know.

**Departure day**

I stood at my father's side. In front of us the Kou soldiers, Ren Kouen and the emperor stood. The time was finally there. Only some ceremonial stuff left and I'd be in their care. My sister stood at our father's other side. Too think that the first time in years where I stood next to my father was to be when I'd be given away. It was almost ironic.

"My daughter will be in your care from today onwards. We will be there for the marriage when the time comes." I heard my father say. The marriage…. I had no idea when it was going to be held, but it didn't matter. I didn't think bad of it anymore. The marriage could be a new opportunity. Ever since I had seen how horrible to country was doing right now, I thought maybe supporting the people from the outside was a better idea. There would be no father to tell me I shouldn't bother with politics. There would only be my husband and the emperor, but I didn't get the feeling one of them resented me as much as my father did.

"Princess, we should leave soon." Hakutoku said as he held out his hand to me. I walked up to him but before I would leave I had to do what I had promised myself.

"Excuse me for my upcoming behavior emperor." I said as I turned to my father. I could see the invisible question marks rise above everyone's head. Every head accept for one. My sister knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Father," I began to speak, "I must tell you I am more than happy to accept this upcoming marriage. Not because I care about the gain YOU will get. No, I don't care about your profit. I never cared and I know you know that. I can tell you I am accepting this marriage to the second prince in order to save my beloved country. Because unlike you, I do care about the people. I will support them even if you don't want me to. In Kou you can't get to me. After the marriage I will not come back to see you. For me you can go and rot in some hole. The only thing I do want is that you will give my sister a good husband. Don't give her a stupid man that is willing to give all power to her. She doesn't deserve that. Because she's not like you. She is able to see the things around her clearly. But she is not capable of acting like she sees it. And all of that is your fault. Stop ruining your children's lives. You did a great job with ruining mine and you're already far with ruining hers too. So again I'll say, rot in hell and I hope to never hear of you again."

I could see his head turn red in anger. Even my sister seemed shocked by my words. The knights were silent, then, shortly after, a whole turmoil arose. I turned back to the emperor and accepted his still extended hand. Even he didn't know what to say. Well duh, I had just said to my father, the king, that he could die for my part. That wasn't really what a nice princess would say to such a man. But I wasn't a nice princess. I was [name], first princess of the [country name] kingdom and soon to be bride of Ren Hakuren, the second prince of the Kou empire. As I stepped into the emperor's carriage, I heard Kouen laugh in the midst of the turmoil.

* * *

**Some more reader and less canon in this chapter. But worry not, next chapter will have the Haku brothers in it. **

**I can only say I never expected to get this many review on the last chapter. I love you all so much for liking and following this story. So keep up the support and I'd love to get more reviews as always ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't know if everybody noticed yet, but I'm continueing the story in "I" form. The "you" form isn't allowed on this site, but that won't stop me. So the story is still x Reader or Reader's OC. That's it for now. Enjoy~**

* * *

The week of traveling to the Kou empire was a rather boring one. It wasn't as bad as my first trip to it, but still… a week of nonstop traveling was tiring. I'd sometimes talk to Hakutoku, but our conversations always stopped halfway. I talked to Kouen more. We talked about our siblings. Kouen told me he had a brother he was fully related to, a half-brother and around eight half-sisters. It sort of shocked me. I had one sister and that was more than enough. I knew Hakutoku had four children, but from what I knew all of them were nice people. One would be my husband after all. When I asked Kouen if he liked his siblings, he shrugged his shoulders. "They're okay." He answered. Most of them were still little kids, not more than ten years old. So of course he didn't know what to think of them yet. And not being fully related was a big point too. Maybe the reason I had enough with only one sister, was also because we were twins. We were just too alike. Even if he we acted different and loved other things, we knew each other to well. We would not speak for years and still she knew what I needed the most. I had realized that in my last week at home. The way she gave me those documents without me ever telling about the desire to have them. She wasn't the best sister, but I guessed I couldn't hate her that much anymore.

**…**

When I stepped out of the carriage I found myself back in the Kou I had left a month ago. It was still the same but it also felt a lot different. The last time I had been here on a diplomatic mission. Back then I knew I would leave quickly . But now I knew I would stay here for the rest of my life. This would become my new home.

Outside servants and people I had never met waited for our arrival. The emperor got out first. The moment his head popped outside, all people outside bowed down. Kouen held out his hand to me and led me out of the carriage. I stood next to the emperor and watched the bowing people.

"Emperor Hakutoku. We are glad to see your safe return." A red haired boy spoke from the crowd. Hakutoku smiled as he saw the boy.

"It's good to be back, Koumei. Tell me did anything happen in the time I was away?" He asked in return. The boy shook his head. "Except that your wife has hired some priests, nothing has changed." He answered him.

I went to stand a bit closer to the emperor. I had hoped to see Hakuyuu or at least Hakuren in the crowd, but I couldn't see them. But I did recognize one shade of dark hair.

"Hakuryuu." I exclaimed again not thinking if I was allowed to speak like this or not. The little boy hadn't noticed me before but when he heard my voice calling out to him, he squirmed himself through the crowd. I set down and picked the boy up in my arms. I had missed this little kid more than I thought.

"Big sister. You're back." Hakuryuu said. I let out a little smile.

"That's right. I'm going to stay here. It seems your older brother is going to marry me." I answered him.

"Then will you play with me more?" The innocence this boy emitted was just too much. Those blue eyes looked right into my soul when he asked this.

"Sure." It was the only thing I could say. After all the boy was too cute to resist.

"Ahuhm" I looked up to see the red haired boy from before stand in front of me.

"Princess [name]. It's an honor to receive you here. We hope you will feel at home here soon." He said to me.

"I'm sure I will." I answered him. I didn't notice Kouen move from my side, but before I knew it he was standing next to the boy.

"It's good to see you again too, brother." The boy said to Kouen. Wait… they were brothers? They did not differ much in terms of age, so I figured this was that one brother Kouen had talked about. The full blood one.

"You too, Koumei." Kouen answered short but fully. When I saw them standing next to each other I could see small resemblance between them. Still I found it a mystery how these two were brothers. Right now only their red hair seemed to seal the deal.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. As I looked to my left I saw it had been the emperor's hand. He turned to me and took Hakuryuu from my arms. The kid looked happy when he was hold by his father. I felt jealous. If only I could've had that same affection from my father.

"I guess my sons are not back yet as Koumei is still handling things here." The emperor spoke. I wondered where they had gone to. Something deep inside of me had hoped to see them again when I arrived. But I had to wait a bit longer. The emperor's hand left my shoulder and he walked away.

"I'll go see my wife. Koumei, Kouen could you guide the princess to her room." He said before he disappeared from my sight. With him the crowd of people walked away too. Only Koumei and Kouen stayed behind.

"Well then princess. Shall we go?" Koumei said to me as he held out his hand to me again.

**…**

I walked with the brother's to what was said to be my room. We walked in a different way than before. Last time I stayed in one of the many guest rooms, but I wouldn't stay there from now on. My room was located in the inner part of the palace, where higher ranked officials stayed. I wasn't allowed to sleep around the princes' chambers until I'd be married. From the rooms in front of mine I saw a black glow surrounding the building.

"What's over there?" I asked Kouen when we walked past. The darkness almost made me feel nauseous.

"Those are the empress' personal quarters. Her priests reside in there as well as the oracle. "

The empress, her priests, the oracle, I hadn't seen them yet. I wondered if I would soon. But then again, did I want to meet them if the air around them seemed so black? It could've been just my imagination as I couldn't see it anymore when we had stopped walking. Kouen opened a door and walked into the room behind it.

"This is your room. The servants will bring your belongings here soon. Stay here until we come get you." He said as he started to shut the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly. Kouen stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"When can I see the princes? They weren't there when we arrived. Did they have to go somewhere?"

I wanted, no I NEEDED to know. I had the urge to see them ever since I had left Kou and now that I was here again, I couldn't see them. Sure Hakuryuu had been there to meet me, but it wasn't enough. I needed to see the other princes.

"Both princes went out on a campaign a few days after you went back to your country. We expect them to return this week."

"I see. Thank you." I said as I walked further into my room. I heard the door shut behind me. I looked around the room for a while. It was nothing like my old room. The walls of my new room were painted red with decorations of golden lions along the walls. As for the furniture, there was a small desk, a wardrobe and a bed. I guessed the officials didn't think I needed anything more. I would move to prince Hakuren's chambers soon after all. I walked up to the bed and set down on it. It seemed comfortable, but I doubted it could match my old one. I would try it later as I heard a knock on the door and my belongings were brought in.

**…**

I had to stay inside my room for the next couple of days. Though the emperor had wanted to see me over dinner on my first day, the empress had told him not to. Apparently I wasn't accustomed to the empire's standards yet. Only when my fiancé would return, I would be allowed to see the emperor again. I began to feel lonely. Hakuryuu would come to my door sometimes, but he was always led away by some nearby priest. Kouen and Koumei never showed up again. As cousins of the royal family they lived close by, but they weren't the kind of people to wander around the palace the whole time.

But there was nothing I could do about it all. I stayed inside and used my desk as much as I could. I had sneaked some of my father's books with me so I could entertain myself with those. And I would use my bed to the fullest. I had been wrong the first time. The bed was horribly comfortable. It almost matched the other one. Though it did miss the finishing touch, I knew I could live with this bed. Food was shoved into my room every morning and evening and if I wanted I could request more from nearby servants. There was no lack in serving, but it was just… so lonely. So when I finally heard a familiar voice, I couldn't let my joy go unnoticed.

**…**

They hadn't really noticed it themselves, but their return had been quite a spectacle. With Hakuyuu in the front and Hakuren right next to him, the two brothers and their small army returned to the city of Rakushou. The group was welcomed home by the citizens walking around the street. The two brothers hadn't made the date of their return clear so nobody knew the two would return today. Hakuyuu sighed as he saw the crowd surrounding him and his brother. If he had informed his father about their return, would the crowd not be there? Right now there was nothing to do about it. He smiled and waved at the happy faces around him. He couldn't hate these people after all.

It took some time but finally the brothers entered the palace grounds. When they halted their horses they could see their parents and siblings waiting for them along with some officials. Hakuyuu got of his horse first and walked up to his father to greet him. Hakuren quickly followed.

"Father," Hakuyuu spoke, "we have returned successful from our recent campaign."

"It is good to see you again. Did everything go as planned?" His father, the emperor asked him. Hakuyuu nodded. There had been no problems while they had been out.

"And how about here? Did anything interesting happen while we were away?" Hakuren asked his father instead.

"Except for you having a fiancée nothing really happened." His mother answered, hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"Fiancée?" Hakuren said confused. He didn't know anything about getting married. "What are you talking about mother?"

"Oh my? Did no one inform you? While the two of you were gone, the alliance with the [country name] kingdom has been formed. Their princess is in the palace right now, waiting for her future husband to come home."

It was almost impossible for her to hide her smile any longer, but Hakuren could see she was trying the hardest. When he looked back at his father, he could see the ignorance in his eyes. He knew his father had been manipulated by his mother before, but to seal a marriage without letting the prince in question know? How could he do that?

"Where is she?" His voice was loud. He tried to keep his emotions to himself, but it was difficult.

"Eastern wing of the palace. Second room from the right." His mother answered him.

When he heard that, Hakuren turned and walked towards the eastern wing. Hakuyuu followed him.

"Hakuren wait a minute." He heard Hakuyuu say, but Hakuren wouldn't wait. He needed to know what was going on and he needed to know right now.

**…**

The door was opened in one sudden movement. Surprised I looked up from my book. I didn't expect any servants so who would want to come to meet me at this time? The answer made my heart jump. I saw that most beautiful black hair I had seen in my dreams every night. Or better said, I saw THAT hair on the background. Because in front of me stood my fiancé, Ren Hakuren. I felt a smile grow on my face and my cheeks become red.

"Prince Hakuren… prince Hakuyuu… you've come back." I said. The words entered my mouth with much effort. I just didn't know what to say. And I didn't need to, since Hakuren was already coming closer to me. I could see Hakuyuu in the background, trying to stop his brother from whatever it was he wanted to do.

"Why are you here?" He voice was soft and broken but I could clearly understand Hakuren's words.

"Because I am to marry you." That was why I was in a total different country, right? It wasn't like I chose to be here. Though I didn't dislike being here, I didn't come voluntary. When I looked at Hakuren I could see he didn't really like my answer. He grabbed his head as if he was getting dizzy and went to sit down on my bed. Hakuyuu walked over to him and tried to calm down his brother. When he seemed to have calmed down I turned myself to Hakuyuu.

"What's going on?" It wasn't usual for your fiancé to get frustrated the moment he met his future wife, now was it?

"We were never informed about this marriage. We only just heard about it from the empress. Don't get it wrong, princess. It's not like my brother despises your presence. He just… he didn't expect this. That's all."

Hakuren , who looked like he was about to break down stood up from the bed and walked back to the door. "I'm going back to my room. I'm tired from our journey." He said before he left. Hakuyuu stood up and followed his brother. But before he left the room he turned around and looked me in the eye. His blue eyes were filled with concern and sorrow and I wondered why they looked like that.

"From today on you are free to go where you want in the palace. You will no longer be restricted to stay in your room." After that he too left the room. I stayed behind in the room trying to process what just happened. What was going on with this marriage?

* * *

**Okay just to clarify things. The "I" is rukh sensitive. She can't see them clearly, but she feels the rukh's pressence. Which explains why she can see the darkness surrounding Gyokuen's part of the palace.**

**So yeah, that's it for this chapter. Hakuren will have to deal with having a fiancée from now on. Gyokuen is really a bitch for just forcing him to marry (and I'm actually the doing that ~evil laughter~)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading those. Especially since a lot say you want to marry Kouen instead of Hakuren (what did the poor guy do wrong by not appearing in two chapters?). Love you all for following and faving. And more reviews are always welcome :) **

**Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, new update~ I can only say I love the support until now and that this chapter was pretty hard to write. So I hope I didn't screw up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hakuren! Wait up." Hakuyuu said as he tried to catch up to his brother. Hakuren looked exhausted and not in any mood to talk. But Hakuyuu knew he couldn't let his brother alone the way he was now. Hakuren turned around and faced the older brother he respected so much.

"Hakuren, what were you doing back there?" Hakuyuu asked him. He had never seen his brother like this. The boy was devastated by this sudden engagement news, but he didn't have to react like he did in front of a princess from an allied country. Hakuren shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm just tired okay. We've had a busy campaign and I can't take the news of the sudden engagement yet."

He sighed and turned around. "I'm going back to my room to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Like that he walked away, leaving Hakuyuu standing alone in the hallway.

**…**

The next day was somehow different. As the first rays of sunlight entered the room, I heard a soft knock on my door. After I gave permission to enter, the door opened and a couple of servants stood outside. Sure, I was used to this as they usually brought me my breakfast, but I didn't see a tray with food in their hands. And didn't they usually shove food into my room unnoticed? So why did they actually enter today? One of the servants walked up to my bed and bowed down.

"Lady [name]. We were ordered to get you prepared for today."

I rubbed my eyes. Getting me prepared? So what? My fiancé is home and suddenly I'm allowed to get attention? Slowly I sat up and looked at the girl in front of me.

"Rise. What is it you have to prepare me for? I don't think I will be doing anything today. I'm fine with my old dresses." My gaze drifted of to the plain dress I threw to the other side of the room yesterday. I was so frustrated by Hakuren's actions that I didn't bother picking it up and folding it neatly. The girl stood up, but she didn't look at me.

"My lady, the emperor has requested you'd be present at breakfast. There will be a big breakfast with the imperial family in order to celebrate the princes' safe return. Since they were too tired yesterday, the emperor decided to celebrate today. You must look at your best if you are to be in the same room as the imperial family."

"I understand." I said as I slowly got up and looked at the servant still standing at the door. She too looked away as soon she saw me looking at her. I thought it was funny how people suddenly cared about my appearance. It was fine if I was inside my own room, in the same house as the imperial family, but the moment I would be in the same room as them it would be a problem.

The girl at the door walked inside and went to my closet. She opened it and pulled several pieces of clothing. I would've loved to call them dresses, but they just weren't. It was just typical Kou clothing. I let out a small smile as I walked over to the maid.

"Can't I wear my own country's clothes?" I asked this shyly as I could already feel the answer that was coming next.

"My lady, you can't wear those rags. As a bride of the second prince, you will need to look like a woman of standing. So which one?" She held up a pink and a green "dress". I disapproved of the fact the she had just called the dresses I had worn for quite some time, rags. Sure they weren't that fancy, but RAGS? They weren't like that at all. I looked at the two pieces of clothing and wondered which one would look the best. I had never worn that shade of green and I doubted if it would match with my hair color. The pink one was the same shade as the dresses my sister always wore. It had looked pretty on her, so I knew it would fit me well. The only thing was: did I really want to look like my sister? Well there wasn't really a choice. I had to look good for the emperor and his sons. I sighed as I pointed at the pink one.

"I'll wear that one."

The maid nodded and hung the green one back in the closet.

"Well then my lady. Would you be so kind to get undressed?"

Surprised I took a step back.

"Ah, I-I can dress myself." I stuttered a little. In all these years I never needed people to help me dress. But when I looked at the pink "dress" I could see I would never be able to wear it properly on my own. Suddenly I felt a hand plucking on my nightgown.

"You can't my lady. We were sent to make sure you are dressed right. So please."

**…**

In the end I couldn't win against the maids. Even if I tried to protest, in the end I was transformed in a whole different person. I scratched the back of my head. My hair had been tied in a knot, decorated with a golden hairpin. The maids had said it was a plain one, but to me it felt way to luxurious. I sighed as I stood in front of a large door. The girls, who apparently would be my personal maids from now on, both stood at one side of it. Behind that door would be the imperial family. I didn't know if I wanted to be here. After what had happened yesterday, could I really face Hakuren? I could still turn back now. Just tell the people I'm not feeling well, and I didn't need to enter that room. The doors opened. I couldn't turn back anymore. Slowly my feet carried me inside. Would I really be fine? As I glanced over my shoulder, I could see the maids giggle before closing the door behind me. "click" The door was shut. When I looked back in front of me, I saw six faces look at me. At the head of the table sat the emperor. Next to him sat a woman, her hair put up in two braids. The mole on her chin was the same as the kids'. On her lap sat little Hakuryuu. On both sides of the table were Hakuyuu and Hakuren. Next to Hakuyuu sat Hakuei, silent and looking down at the table.

I didn't move from my spot, I didn't know what was being expected of me. I just looked around the room, hoping to get a sign for my next move. Luckily the empress was there. She got out of her chair and walked up to me.

"Princess, I see you made it. Have you enjoyed your stay until now?" Her voice sounded sweet. It was almost as if that darkness I had seen around her before, was out of place. I nodded and folded my hands in greeting.

"I did, empress. Your people have been very nice to me. Though I am glad I can finally leave my room from now on." I smiled.

"Gyokuen is fine, princess. Then if you want to come sit with us. I'm sure you want to get close with your fiancé before the big day." She pointed at the empty seat next to Hakuren. I nodded and followed her back to the table. Hakuren seemed to have calmed down. One night rest really did some great work.

"It is good to see all of you in healthy spirits." I said as I went to sit down. I decided to ignore what happened the other day. As Hakuyuu had said, Hakuren had been tired. And if no one had informed them, then being upset was a normal thing. When I looked at Hakuyuu I saw him smile at me. I smiled back. How glad I was to see his calm self again. Gyokuen went back to her seat, picking up Hakuryuu once again.

Before I knew it the table was filled with the best food I had seen. It was nothing like the breakfast I had had the past few days. Not like that had been bad or something like that. No it had been great too, but this… This was a feast. Bowls of rice, soup smelling like the calm ocean and fried fish which was the of the latest catch. And the best was, all of it was from Kou. Sure Kou didn't suffer from the same problems as [country name], but at least they did honor to their own people. I took the chopsticks next to my plate and started to eat when the other's began too.

Soon I felt as if I no longer existed in the room. The emperor had asked his sons about their latest campaign. Hakuren, just like I had come to know him weeks ago, talked about their adventure with excitement. Apparently they had gone to a country not too far away from Kou. They had wanted to ask its leader to join the empire. A few duels later it seemed they finally agree on joining. As Hakuren described it, the campaign had not been the most adventurous. But his story somehow made me feel anxious. If they went to so many countries and let them join them, then why was I here? My country could have been just like the others. There would have been no reason for a marriage. If there was then every prince, including Hakuryuu, would have at least two wives already. I let out a soft sigh as I ate my breakfast. "Miss…" I heard a soft voice in front of me ask. As I looked up I saw Hakuei stare at me from over her bowl of rice.

"What is it, princess Hakuei?" I said as I returned her a smile.

"When will you and brother Hakuren marry?"

"Aaaah~" I let my eyes roll around the room before answering her, "To be honest I have no idea. I'd love to be more informed about the wedding too, but I only know who my fiancé will be and nothing more." If I could have known more that'd be great. But since even Hakuren knew nothing about it, I doubted I would get more information soon.

Hakuei turned away from me and looked at her father. "Father…" As soon as the emperor heard his daughter's sweet voice his conversation with Hakuyuu came to an end and he looked at her.

"When is brother Hakuren going to marry princess [name]?" The whole room fell silent. Did the young girl just really ask that question? I was supposed to ask this, or maybe not since it could be rude, but she was just a little girl. After a few seconds of complete silence, the emperor suddenly started to laugh. While the empress was softly laughing behind her sleeve too, all princes and me included looked like we were missing quite a joke. When the laughing stopped, we all looked at the emperor, hoping he'd tell us what had been so funny.

"Dear Hakuei," the empress, Gyokuen, spoke, "many preparations need to be made for a wedding like this. And the princess has only been here for a week now. The young oracle is to give us the ideal date for his wedding. And your father and I are busy seeking a perfect girl for your other brother. He can't stay unmarried either."

The emperor nodded in agreement. There it was. Nobody knew anything about this whole damn marriage. So why did I have to be here right now? I had read about customs of these marriages before and every time the bride didn't meet her fiancé until the day she got married. So why was I an exception? Because I had already seen Hakuren before all of this had been arranged? Slowly the conversation returned to the normal military stuff. In that time I put myself outside of the talking and focused on my food again.

**…**

I walked around one of the many hallways of the palace. I had been so glad when breakfast was over, that I decided to just go somewhere, didn't matter where. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea ever as I didn't know where I had ended up this time_. "Great job on getting lost on your first day of freedom [name]" _I whispered to myself as I walked past another one of the many doors. I sighed as I went to stand with my back against a pillar in the middle of the hallway. I didn't want to actually go and ask a maid to the way outside. Wouldn't I lose face if I did? The answer would surely be yes. And maybe I just needed this time alone now. The whole inside of my mind was one big mess at the moment. Everything was just a little bit too much. The whole marriage and the fact that I didn't even know if Hakuren liked me even a little. From what I had seen the past few days, he didn't like me at all. I stared up at the ceiling. The colorful walls and the stone ceiling, just looking at them set my mind at ease. As I thought about the situation of my homeland, I heard soft footsteps on the stone floor. Looking to my left, I saw young Hakuryuu running down the hallway. When he saw me, the kid stopped and tilted his head.

"Why is big sis here?" He asked me. I pushed myself of against the wall and crouched down next to him.

"Don't tell anyone, but I got a little bit lost. So where were you running of to?"

"I'm going to ask brother Yuu to teach me how to fight."

"Fight… you?" Hakuryuu was only six years old, right? Did he already want to play around with swords. Even I only found those things interesting when was around eleven years old. The boy nodded.

"I will get strong and protect my sister together with my brothers."

"So where are your brothers now?" I asked him. Sure I would love to see his older brother train too. But Hakuryuu shook his head.

"I don't know… I haven't seen brother Yuu since this morning." His happy face turned a bit sad and I thought he'd almost cry.

"You know," I said, trying to give him his good spirits back, "I have some basic fighting skills. If you want to, I can teach a little bit myself."

My plan worked as the smile returned on Hakuryuu's face. "You will?"

I nodded. "Yes, but you will need to show me the way outside."

**…**

"Look, if you can't reach your target, then you should find another spot to hit." I held a wooden sword in my hands and made a feint move. Hakuryuu sat beside me, watching me as I tried my best to show him the basic skills of sword fighting. Both of us had fulfilled our little promise. Hakuryuu had shown me the way out and in return I showed him what I knew of the sword. Since Hakuryuu was just a kid, we decided to just start off with wooden swords.

"Why don't you just try?" I said as I pointed my sword at Hakuryuu. "Just try to hit me. I'm strong so it doesn't matter if you hit me hard." Not that a six years old could be strong enough to actually harm me though.

"O-okay." Hakuryuu clenched his sword (more like a knife since a sword would be too big for him) in his hands and walked up to me. He began with a big slice for my arms. I stepped back a little and waited for his next move. Next came a stab. Again I tried to evade it, but this time I tripped over my long dress. I stumbled a bit and then fell down on the ground. Learned something again: '_don't fight in a Kou dress, because it's impossible'_. Hakuryuu smiled as he triumphantly danced around. I smiled too.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Hakuren standing next to me. The moment he saw his brother Hakuryuu dropped his sword and hugged him.

"Big sis was teaching me how to fight." He said, still excited from his recent victory. Hakuren looked at me while I stood up and brushed the dirt of my dress.

"Hakuryuu said he wanted to know how to fight. And since he couldn't find you or prince Hakuyuu, I thought I could teach him a little." I added. I didn't know if what I had done had been good or not.

"How did you learn to fight? You're a woman, aren't you? Women aren't supposed to be out on the battlefield." Hakuren asked this time. I looked away and scratched my head.

"It's a long story. When I was eleven years old I used to watch the knights' apprentices train in secret. They always looked so amazing, so I sometimes stole a sword and tried to imitate them. My father never noticed in the beginning, so I could teach myself the basic skills. I'm not very good at it though."

When I looked back at Hakuren, I could see he wasn't angry. He seemed more… surprised I guess.

"So what about the princess like behavior from before? Was that the real you?"

The real me? He wanted to know who the real me was? I didn't know for sure. I was partly the girl that loved to do everything that was forbidden, but at the same time, I was also a princess.

"The real me is a girl that loves politics fights and being rude to horrible people, but I am also a princess and if requested of me, I will throw away everything I love in order to serve my country. Does that answer your question, prince Hakuren?"

Hakuren nodded and he let out the smile I had missed for a long time.

"Yes it did. And stop being so formal. Just Hakuren is fine."

"But you…"

"No but," He interrupted, "I mean, you're not giving my little brother all the honorifics, are you? So you shouldn't do the same to me or Hakuren."

He turned around and walked away. I didn't know what to say. For the first time since my arrival, he had actually showed interest in me. Before he disappeared again, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Take good care of Hakuryuu for me. I trust you [name]."

* * *

**Okay I personally don't think this chapter was the best I wrote, but I thought it was necessary so that's why it is here. Maybe the imperial family (except Hakuryuu) was a bit OOC, I'm sorry if they were. But as I already said, I don't know what to think of the chapter at the moment.**

**For Sjannie who asked if Kouha and Kougyoku will make an appearance: yes they will appear in the story, but in later chapters. I want to focus on the Haku part of the family for now. Since they are the imperial family right now and are a little bit more important. But yes, Kouha and Kougyoku will get their own part in the story sometime. **

**Next I have a little question. I'm looking for a name for a female character of Kou origin. I'm not going to tell her purpose yet, but just think about something and let me know. **

**As always I want to thank you guys for the support and the reviews. It's highly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

The next time I saw Hakuren again, two days later, he seemed different. It was like he had found his old self again. As I talked to him in the hallway for a few minutes, I saw him smiling. The sadness he had shown not too long ago had vanished. He had accepted my presence and I was glad because of that. Living in a palace where the man you need to marry hates you, isn't a good thing. But in these past two days I had barely seen the imperial family. Except for Hakuryuu, who I played and trained with, I would only see the older princes when I walked past them in the hallways. Sometimes I'd watch them from a distance, having fun together as a family. Everybody smiled and looked like a happy family. Sure it was nice and all, but I felt left out. I knew that if I had tried to join them, Hakuryuu wouldn't let go of me. But I didn't have the courage to go there. I didn't want to disturb their precious time together. I was only a foreign princess and still unmarried too. So instead of joining them, I spent my time in the palace's library. It surprised me how big it was. Hundreds of scrolls about almost every subject. Enough to fill the empty spot in my heart. I didn't have any meals together with the imperial family again. Though I was allowed to join them, I didn't feel like it. Like always, I thought I'd just stand out, so I let my meals be delivered to my room and ate by myself. It was lonely but at the same time it was what I was used to. Being ignored was something I was good at after all.

**…**

"What are you reading?" I looked up from my scroll to see Hakuyuu over my shoulder. In surprise I accidentally drop the scroll.

"P-prince Hakuyuu…" I stuttered. "Why are you here?" I reached down to pick up the fallen scroll, but Hakuyuu had been faster. He read it and then gave it back to me.

"Are you interested in politics?" I nodded. I wondered how this family always managed to find me whenever I was trying to feed my love for knowledge.

"You know," Hakuyuu continued, "this isn't the best scroll around here. The best ones are stored at the back." He walked away only to return a minute later with two scrolls in his arms. He placed them on my desk and smiled.

"I really like these two. I think you can learn a lot of them." I turned to him and let out my usual smile, before saying.

"Is it some family skill to sneak up to people?"

Hakuyuu tilted his head, not understanding what I was referring to. I sighed a little.

"When your father and cousin came to get me, Kouen used to suddenly stand behind me and read my documents. And here you are, doing the exact same thing."

I heard a soft laughter behind me. Soon a second laughter joined in. I turned around to see who was the second person laughing at my statement. From behind a bookshelf I could see another set of black hair. It was Hakuren. And again my statement had been proved right. Even Hakuren was great at sneaking up to me.

"Prince Hakuren," I said as I saw him walking to his brother's side, "You're here too. Is there anything I can help the both of you with?" I doubted they would come in here just to bother me while I was reading. At least Hakuyuu gave me new scrolls to enjoy, but Hakuren was just there to laugh at me. Again that was only a good thing. It meant he was back to the happy go lucky side of him I had seen on my first visit.

"Come on, [name]," Hakuren said in a whiny voice, "I told you to stop using those honorifics. Hakuren is fine. You can also call Yuu with any titles."

At that last sentence I saw Hakuyuu's expression change. It was a bit of surprise combined with disagreement.

"It's up to the princess to decide how she wants to call me. I will not force her to call me without any honorifics." Thank god someone understood me. How could I ever call the heir to the throne without any honorifics? And Hakuyuu would give me honorifics too, how could I not return them? Hakuren was a whole other story. Not using honorifics for me or his brother.

"So can you tell me why you are here?" I asked again, not even bothering to be polite.

"You seem to be locking yourself away from us. Is anything wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that Kou is so different from what I'm used to. For starters, there's these clothes." I pointed at my outfit. Ever since my maids had seen me in a Kou dress, they forced me to wear one every day. Hakuyuu tilted his head as I could hear Hakuren laugh.

"You dislike the clothes?"

"Don't get me wrong. They're pretty and all, but to me it has too many layers. I want to be capable of moving freely. Though I doubt I'll ever be able to do something with it, I want to train more. And with this long dress I can only trip. Even Hakuryuu can win from me at the moment."

Hakuren's laughter grew louder. When he finally stopped, he walked up to me and plucked at my clothes.

"You don't have to wear this many layers, you know. Though it does suit you. There's dresses with only one layer and a sash you could wear. And you could have someone shorten it too. Then you wouldn't trip anymore."

"It'd be a waste of your beauty though. So if you do get those dresses, don't forget to wear this one from time to time." Hakuyuu added.

My face grew red as he said those words. I quickly focused on the scrolls again, hoping none of the princes had seen my blushing face.

"T-that's okay, but you still haven't told my why you're here?" I picked up one of the scrolls Hakuyuu had gotten me. _'War and the rebellion of the eastern continent.' _I had never heard of that one before. As it was more about war and less about taxes, I wondered if I would ever need it. But if the prince thought it was a good one, then I was pretty much obliged to read it.

"Ah right," Hakurens voice floated around the room, "Hakuryuu wanted to show us how good he had become in swordplay and how he could even beat his 'older sister' during training."

"So we thought we would pay that 'older sister' a visit. You did well teaching him."

"It was nothing," I said while trying to concentrate on the story about a great war between two clans in northeast, "It was all basics. When your enemy moves his sword, try to cut his wrist. When his sword is up high, try to cut his side."

_In the last century two great tribes went to war. The great Kouga tribe of west and…_

"So you're into politics and fighting. You're a strange princess." Again Hakuren. Bye bye concentration.

"Yes I do. However as I am to become a good wife for you, prince Hakuren, I will throw away that side of me soon." I rolled up the scroll, sighing as I stood up from my chair.

"Why?" Hakuyuu asked.

"Since a princess of my country isn't supposed to bother with manly business. I should act like a woman and learn how to please a man. At least that's what my lousy father always told me." I walked past him, trying to get back to my room before I wouldn't know how to answer anymore.

"And if it pleases a man that his wife is smart and skilled with a sword?"

"W-what?" A god, just how many times would I stutter today?

"Like Yuu said," Hakuren filled in for his older brother who had spoken first, "what if I don't want a weak wife? What if I want you to be strong enough to stand next to me on the battlefield. To help me advise my brother when he's the one ruling this country. I don't want to look weak. Just train hard and become a general. We aren't going to stop Hakuei from becoming one either."

I blinked a few times. It was allowed to be strong? I didn't have to hold back the things I loved, but I could put them to use? To be a general and stand next to these amazing brothers, that was what I had really wanted.

"I'd love to, but I have no one to train me in the way of the sword. I can't be of any use to you the way I am now."

"Don't worry about that. You are welcome to train with us. And maybe Kouen can teach a few things too."

"Kouen? Your cousin is skilled too?" Now that I thought about it, I didn't know much about him. I had only seen him for a few days and in my eyes he was a guy that loved reading books and bothering me.

"Yeah, he mastered the sword more than five years ago. We trained a lot together, that guy's pretty strong by now."

"I see. Then excuse me for taking my leave now. " I bowed at the both of them before walking to the door.

"Ah [name], we'll train early in the morning in the eastern garden. Come join us if you want to."

I tilted my head and smiled. "I will Hakuren."

**…**

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for me. I was so happy and excited that I could barely fall asleep that night. But eventually I did. As Hakuyuu had said, there were shorter and lighter clothes available for me when I asked for them. But I kept the other dresses in my room as well. Hakuyuu had said he liked them on me after all. And somehow that had made me feel so special.

When I arrived at the eastern garden, I could already hear the sound of clashing swords. I felt a lump in my throat. What if I wasn't good enough to train with them? I had never had any professional training before. What if I disappointed them with my lack of skill? I wanted to turn back, lock myself up again. I stood still wondering if I'd go back to my room with a good book.

"[Name], good morning!" The sound of swords had stopped and Hakuren's voice called out to me. I had to stay strong, turning back was no longer an option. I was strong and if I wanted to please my fiancé I would need become a woman he could depend on.

"Good morning, prince Hakuyuu, Hakuren." I said as I walked down a few stairs to get into the training area. "I see you are already training hard." Hakuyuu looked up at me, whipping the sweat of his forehead.

"I see you found a more simple dress. So you decided to join us for training?"

I nodded. "Yes, prince Hakuyuu. As you said yesterday, I will try to become strong in order to serve this country and the man I will marry." I looked at Hakuren from the corner of my eyes. He just smiled and looked at his sword.

"Show us what you got then." Hakuyuu picked up a sword from the ground and handed it over to me. It was small and thin, light enough to create quick attacks.

"Okay."

**…**

"Let's stop for now." Hakuyuu said as he seethed his sword. I nodded, panting from the hard training. They hadn't lied when they said they were strong. Never had I seen such beautiful technique in my life. While Hakuyuu's sword danced around the sky like a falcon, quick and sharp, Hakuren's long sword would come down like a lion, strong and pulverizing. My simple skills could only be compared to a kitten. My slashes were nothing but small cuts, unable to ever hurt these two. But Hakuren had said that this kitten could grow up to become a tigress or leopard. With enough training my slashes would become cuts and my soft meows turn into roars. During our morning of training I could feel my skills grow. The knowledge these brothers had with them from their months of real battle and years of continues training was immense.

"You're strong [name], if you train hard you can stand next to us on the field in no time. I'm sure father will allow you to become a general right away when he sees your strength."

"Not yet, Hakuren. I need to become way stronger before I will be able to be on your level. But I will not give up now."

"You did a good job training yourself until now. But if you train with us from now on, your strength will increase every day." Hakuyuu added in response.

"If it won't drag you down, I will train with you like this every day." I knew I was blushing, but with my face already red from the long exercise, I knew neither of them would notice.

"You won't do such a thing. As long as you keep striving forward, you will never drag us down."

Hakuren quickly filled in on his brother. "Let's continue in an hour. Make sure you're ready by then."

I nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**I love being able to write Hakuren as the happy prince again. He's done with being depressed for now and things are finally starting to get interesting. I really love being able to write this interaction between the princess and their princess. **

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. They're all highly appreciated. **

**Until the next chapter~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody. Here's a new chapter. I want to thank you guys for your support already. This story is now the best one I've written. I love that you guys take the time to read every new chapter and follow/favorite it. So thank you and enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

A week had passed since my first day training with the princes. As they had said, I was getting better every day. While I couldn't defend myself against Hakuren's sword the first day, I could now keep on fighting for a few minutes before being merciless thrown to the ground. I didn't want to slow them down, but they said I was helping them getting stronger too. And as Hakuren told me, if I hadn't been there, then who would help Hakuryuu with his training? After that remark he got hit by his older brother who stated that training Hakuryuu was an honorable thing to do. The small boy would lead the armies of the Kou empire when the time came. To do so, he would be trained by his older brothers. But at the moment Hakuryuu was only six years old. He would need to learn the small basics of fighting before getting a real sword and I had been selected to teach him those basics. Me, the girl who had been in the empire for no more than a month. Me, the girl who was only here to marry his older brother. The brother who was supposed to teach the boy everything he needed to know. It felt like I was starting to take over Hakuren's place in this. But I knew that the brothers would continue the young boy's training when he would be ready. I was only a stepping stone.

I sighed as I walked back into my own room later in the afternoon. I still liked my time alone. Hakuyuu had given me permission to take some of the library's scrolls to my own room so I could read them in private. He had been right when he said the palace had some great documents. I never knew this much about Kou before. To think that a country like this only existed for a few years in its current form. Never did I think the emperor had fused his small country with others and let it grow so big. All of that in only one generation. Yes, Kou was an amazing country.

A sudden knock against the window made me look up from the document. I walked away from my desk and walked to the window. I couldn't see anyone outside. How strange, I was sure I heard something. Another knock, this time I could see a small piece of ice bouncing off against the glass. Ice? But it was spring, almost summer. I didn't know about Kou, but back in [country name] there wouldn't be any snow until the start of winter. And winter had ended a few months ago. Confused I opened the window and peered outside into the small garden behind my room. Another small piece of ice flew into my direction, this time hitting my head.

"Damn, that hurt." I yelled as I grabbed my forehead. "Who the hell did that?" I looked around the garden in the hope to find the guy that loved throwing ice at my face. But the garden was abandoned. Only a small boy was sitting on the ground, playing with a small staff. "Hey kid," I said as I rubbed the sore spot on my head. "Have you seen someone throwing ice around?" As the kid turned around I could see two blood red eyes staring at me. How cold and sad they looked. As if he had been abandoned and never met a friend. But he seemed only a little older than Hakuryuu and judging his fancy clothes, he would be important enough to talk to the young prince. "You're in the way." He whispered before raising his staff again. "Thalg Al Saros" A large piece of ice formed and shattered. I duck behind the wall of my room, as I felt and saw tons of shards fly through my room, piercing the wall on the other side. Not only my wall got hit. The bed, the closet, everything inside got hit and pierced by the sharp spears. "W-what was that for?" I yelled at him when it was safe enough to get out of hiding again. "I could've died because of that!" I liked little kids like Hakuryuu, the ones that were cute. But this boy, oh he was everything but cute. Well he was cute until the point where he tried to kill me. "Your yelling is disturbing the rukh. Be quiet." The boy muttered, not caring about my targeted life it seemed. "The rukh?" I asked. I thought I had heard of that before, but when… Oh right, it had been when one of the palace's magicians had tried explaining the basics of magic to me. But I never understood the whole thing and now, years later I had forgotten everything those men had told me. The boy just nodded as an answer. "They don't like your voice so be quiet." Uhuh, so now my voice was annoying. I was getting more and more angry with the minute. "Listen here you little brat, I-"

"Oracle~ Oracle, where did you run of to?" One of the empress cloaked priests walked past, interrupting me. As he looked around, searching for this oracle of his, he saw me and the boy. He turned and walked up to him. "Oracle, this is where you were." He hurried to our side and took the boy's hand.

"Why did you run away?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Rukh didn't feel right."

"You didn't have to run away because of that. You disappeared all of a sudden. The empress will be worried if you keep doing this."

"Don't care. I was practicing my magic. But then she came."

The boy, pointed at my window. The priest looked up at me, back to the boy again and then bowed.

"My apologies for disturbing your rest, my lady. I shall take the oracle with me."

"You can't just go and apologize!" I yelled. I was still angry at the boy and I didn't mind taking it all out on this priest. "My whole room is destroyed. The walls have been pierced by ice shards. The documents prince Hakuyuu lent to me are shattered. I'm lucky if just the clothes inside my closet survived."

The priest bowed a little deeper. "That sad to hear, my lady. I shall ask the empress what to do. Perhaps moving to the second prince's chamber earlier than planned is a good option." He bowed once again and took the boy with him back to where he came from.

I sighed and let myself fall back into my seat. The document I had been reading was soaking wet and sliced in two. That oracle… I had always thought a person with such a title would be an amazing and kind person, not a spoiled brat. "How am I ever going to tell this to Hakuyuu?" I whispered to the thin air around me. "He'll never forgive me."

…

"[name]!"

My door got slammed open, nearly falling down by the sudden force used on it. Hakuren stood in the doorway, catching his breath. As he saw the state of the room, his mouth fell open.

"W-what happened here? I heard a lot of noise coming from here."

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep my cool. "Some oracle kid starting throwing ice shards into my room. It's totally destroyed."

Hakuren tilted his head.

"The oracle did this? Why did they even let that boy come here?"

I shook my head a little. "He ran away and ended up training behind my room. Hakuren what should I do?" Tears began to form in my eyes as I talked to the prince. "It's all been destroyed. Even the documents your brother gave me, they're all gone. He'll hate me for sure."

My legs lost their strength and before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor, crying. I heard Hakuren's footsteps coming closer. He sat down next to me and embraced me. His warmth gave me slight comfort but I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"It's no problem. I'm sure Yuu will understand. It's more important that you didn't get hurt. The oracle's magic can be destructive sometimes. We'll get you a new room, far away from the oracle. He won't be able to destroy your stuff again."

I nodded while sobbing a little. Hakuren knew his brother the best. I just had to believe him. Hakuyuu wouldn't be mad at me. Nothing of this had been my fault. It had been the oracle. That boy who looked so sad, as if he had been tainted by the darkness surrounding him. Did that boy want me to pity him? Did he want to show me he was strong and thus worth his place in this palace? I didn't know, but if he'd continue destroying my stuff than I would never like him.

…

"What was it?" Hakuyuu leaned against a pillar not too far away from the princess' room. He and Hakuren had been discussing their next campaign as they had heard a loud explosion coming from the eastern wing. Immediately they had run to it. They had expected a lot: an assassination attempt gone wrong, a bad experiment from some weird priest, but not a wall with tons of ice spears pierced through it. Hakuren had been the one to enter the room, Hakuyuu staying behind. If something was really wrong then he would enter too. But for now it seemed the princess had more than enough trouble already. Him also being around would surely give her only more stress. And Hakuren was her fiancé. They needed to get closer anyways.

"It seems the oracle ended up throwing ice spears all around her room. Everything's destroyed. She's devastated, thinking you will hate her for having your documents be ruined."

"And the princess self?" Hakuyuu asked.

"[name] is fine. Just upset. I told her the documents aren't such a big deal, but she's been crying the whole time." He sighed as he went to stand next to his older brother. "The woman should really make sure she keeps that brat under control."

"Don't talk about your mother like that." Hakuyuu scolded him, but he agreed with his brother. The oracle was powerful even though he was only an eight year old kid. If the empress didn't make sure to keep him under her control than who knew what could happen. Things like destroyed rooms weren't the most horrible. But those ice spears wouldn't just destroy furniture. They could easily kill a person. And that was what should be avoided.

"So what do we do about [name]?" Hakuren said, pulling Hakuyuu out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't have her stay in a room with holes. You haven't seen the place. Even her bed has holes in it and it's soaked from the melting ice. She has no place to stay for now and there's no room ready for her yet. The sun will set soon. Do we need to get her a new room for tonight?"

"We can't do much for her. I'll ask someone to get a room prepared as fast as possible."

He gave on last look at the punctured walls before turning away. Hakuren followed him close. They were silent the rest of the time.

…

I stood in front of Hakuren's chambers. I hesitated whether I should knock or just leave and sleep outside. But then again… I didn't know if sleeping outside would be the best idea ever. Even if it was summer, Kou was a colder country and I could catch a cold from sleeping in the cold air. So instead I softly knocked on his door.

"P-prince Hakuren?" Somewhere deep inside I was hoping he wasn't inside. That he had gone for a walk and wouldn't return until deep in the night. But the soft sounds of footsteps shattered that small hope to tiny bits. The door opened and Hakuren's surprised face looked at me.

"[name]…. Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wondered if you know where I can sleep. You see, the new room I got won't ready until tomorrow. I have nowhere to stay." I bowed, feeling embarrassed about my actions.

Hakuren scratched his head.

"Ah, but if you don't have a place for me then I will stay outside. I don't mind." I added. It was stupid from me to try and ask him. Of course Hakuren wouldn't know where I could stay. I was stupid, stupid, stupid. I turned around and wanted to walk away when I felt Hakuren's hand stop me.

"Where are you going? You can't sleep outside. What would the maids think of you? Or me? It's bad to have my fiancée sleep outside because some people couldn't get you a new room. Come inside." He opened his door a little more and let me in. It was such a nice place. And so big too. Unlike my room, Hakuren had a whole complex for himself. A small hallway lead to his bed but also to a smaller study room and bathroom. Everything was there. Golden dragons ran across the red walls and small blue pillars stood at every door.

"Are you sure this is fine?" I asked. I had never expected him to help me even less that he would let me sleep in HIS OWN ROOM. What if the emperor heard of this? It'd be a disaster. There was no way I could sleep in the same bed as Hakuren! Not yet. It was too early! I'd bring a shame upon my family and his too. Hakuren walked through the hallway and opened the door to one of the rooms. As I walked after him I could see he let me into his study room. He pointed at the sofa in the corner."You can sleep there." He said before leaving again. A sofa? Why didn't I expect anything else. This was Hakuren we were talking about. I should've known he did nothing but goof around. Why did I even worry about sleeping the same bed as him? As if that would happen before the wedding. Never. The door opened again and Hakuren walked back inside, carrying blankets in his arms.

"Here you go." He said as he placed them down on the sofa.

"Get to sleep soon. Yuu and I are expecting you early for training." He laughed a little. He walked a little closer and then… a kiss. It all happened so fast, but I felt his lips on mine. I turned away, knowing my head would be as red as a tomato by now.

"Goodnight [name]." Was the only thing Hakuren said as he closed the door behind him again, but I didn't listen. He had kissed me. Hakuren had kissed me! He had kissed me without a single warning. It had been a goodnight kiss, but that didn't matter at all. It had been a kiss. Maybe having my room destroyed wasn't that bad at all.

* * *

**The first new character has been met. Judal is in tha house! And yes he's a spoiled child, because Al Thamen loves to make him think he's the best guy ever (which he is for the Kou empire so they're not really lying). Did Hakuren's kiss come unexpected? It might have, but he's got his reasons. As requested once, I'll try writing a chapter from Hakuren's POV. Maybe something like a small recap of the previous chapters but then with his thoughts. It'll make his actions more understandable. **

**Well then, now to answer some questions:**

**_Will the princess love Hakuren later on?_ At the moment she still loves Hakuyuu, but since she's around Hakuren more, she's starting to like him a lot too. If she'll fall in love... keep on reading ;)**

**_When will Kouha and Kougyoku make an appearance?_ I don't know. I write things with the flow. Whatever come to mind, I write. But they'll show up for sure. Probably when I'm getting back to the Kou- brothers and not the Haku- ones.**

**_Will there be a romantic Hakuren X princess moment?_ Well you got a small kiss here. But there will be more, don't worry.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A chapter from Hakuren's POV had been requested. So here it is. This was like horribly hard to write so I hope I didn't mess up. It's hard to think about how Hakuren actually feels about the princess, but I tried. This chapter is pretty much a recap of the previous ones but then with Hakuren's thoughts instead of the the princess'.**

* * *

**Hakuren's POV**

What had I done? I closed the door behind me and walked back to my own bed. I sighed and let myself fall down on the bed. How could I've been so stupid? [name] only came here to ask for a place to sleep. I could've send her away, given her the bed of a servant in a room next door, but I didn't do that. Because some little voice in my head had told me to let her stay close to me. _'So you just left her in your study room?'_ Thoughts flew through my head. They were right. I did just let her sleep in my study room. What else could I have done? No way could she share the same bed as me. Not yet. Yuu or father would think of it as a disaster. And whatever mother would think of it was a mystery. That whole woman was a mystery. Why did she pick [name] as my fiancée anyways?

The first day I met her, she was just a princess. It didn't really matter, enough princesses came to the capital to look around. They were pretty, held their heads up high and spoke in a formal manner. Just like royalty were supposed to do. And so did she. Head high, back straight and eyes out front. Whatever was going on around her seemed to go unnoticed. SEEMED, because I found out she saw everything and cared about it all. The small amount of poverty broke her heart but healed at the same time. I left her with Yuu at that time so I didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but when I returned a part of her shell seemed to be gone. She was more open, talking like the teenage girl she was. Especially when she was in front of father and just threw away all of her princess behavior. I liked that. She was different, not just a spoiled girl who would be sent away to just go and please whichever man she was given to. I could see a fire burning in her eyes. A fire that wouldn't stop burning until she got what she wanted. This woman only pretended to be a normal princess. Deep inside she kept a beast, waiting to awake and attack. A ticking time bomb getting closer to the point of exploding any second. The sentences about her kingdom were filled with hatred. Not to her citizens, hatred towards her own family. I didn't understand it, but I felt like I didn't need to know. Four days later the princess was gone and I expected that I would never see her again. I was wrong.

A few days later we had left for the Kanan plains. Just Yuu and I finally getting the fresh air we had wanted. Being inside the palace had tired me. I needed to put my skills back in action, something else than my daily training. The campaign wouldn't be a big one. Together we held an army of thousand, a small number but I liked it that way. Numbers above 5000 would be harder to command and we needed full control this time. Not that we couldn't handle that, but I didn't feel like it. Yuu was against more people too. We would stay away for maybe two months. And the Kanan plains weren't that populated. A thousand men would be enough. And they had been more than enough. The plains were nothing but horrible. Small villages decided to join the moment they saw the army. A thousand men scared them. Only a thousand. What would've happened if we had taken more, like four thousand of them. We could've gone back home in a week if we had done that. But we hadn't. We had a thousand and thus it took multiple weeks to go across every single village and ask every chief if they'd join the empire. Why couldn't these guys just have one big country? It'd make stuff so much easier. No hassle going from village to village, setting up camp again day after day. There had only been one place that didn't want to join immediately. I was glad I was finally allowed to fight. The chief fought me and lost. Then fought Yuu and lost again. He had no other choice but to join the empire in the end. It was busy, but boring. We would ride the whole day and go to sleep the moment we came back in camp. I was glad to finally go back home. I never thought I would miss the walls of the palace this much. Though the campaign had cleared my head from meaningless thoughts, it had bored me. The people from Rakushou had gotten out of their houses to celebrate our return. Right, we had never said when we would come back exactly. When we left we had said we would come back around this time, but never had we confirmed our date of return. It had been the fault of both Yuu and me. It slipped our mind all those weeks. It must've been really boring if something like that could happen.

My anger surrounded me. What had mother been thinking? These past few months, no years, she had become… different. I couldn't really understand, but this woman was no longer the mother I loved. But I had been able to ignore that most of the time. Still I acted like the nice son, while behind her back both Yuu and I talked about her changes. However, now she had gone too far. As I opened the door with force, I saw [name] sitting inside. She had spoken the truth. I had forgotten about the princess, didn't care about her country ever since the alliance had been formed. Now she was sitting in front of me, talking about her duties as a great wife. When I looked at her again, I could see she was confused. Probably this whole marriage had been sudden for her too. I decided to leave her alone for now. It would be better for the both of us to be apart for a time. That way we could get used to each other's presence without worry. But still I was angry. Not at [name] but at that cursed woman.

Ignoring [name] wasn't working. The next morning she sat next to me during breakfast. And even the marriage was spoken of. Once again I cursed mother deep inside my mind. She was even arranging Yuu's marriage. Did she want to destroy us or something? She could've known that both of us wanted to find ourselves a woman to love with all our heart. Just like father had done when he married her. I thought she would want that too, but apparently we were only here to please her. She was a manipulative woman, one that father couldn't resist. Her sweet acting made all of her wishes come true. If she wanted Yuu to marry a girl from Kou and one she had picked one for him, then father would arrange that. Probably without informing Yuu first just like she had done with me. I hoped she wouldn't do that to him too. But I knew she wasn't going to stop with whatever she was doing. She was only just starting, there was way more to come.

After breakfast I tried to ignore [name] once again. This time it went slightly better, but it ended up failing again. While walking around, I heard her voice from the garden. She was talking to someone. As I got closer I saw it had been my little brother she had been talking to. I hid behind a pillar and watched her trying to teach Hakuryuu. It was amusing seeing her show of her little skills and telling Hakuryuu about it. I was surprised to see she knew these things. Maybe she wasn't the weak princess I thought she was. Her moves were graceful but sloppy. Then Hakuryuu attacked her and to my surprise [name] tripped and Hakuryuu had won. I walked out from behind the pillar and went to her.

"What are you doing here?" I had to stay cool. She wasn't allowed to know I had been watching all this time. Immediately I got a hug from Hakuryuu, who told me [name] had been training him just like I had seen. I petted his head and looked back at [name]. She confirmed what my little brother had said. The look on her face showed she didn't know if she had done the right thing by training him. But there was nothing wrong by it. No one had done such a thing before though. They didn't seem to give the young kid any attention.

"How did you learn to fight?" I wanted to know this the much. I heard no stories about women from [country name] being strong warriors. Even in Kou it was hard for a woman to become a general. It would take years of hard training to even get acknowledged by the men. That was the reason Yuu and I wanted to take Hakuei under our wings. We would prepare her for war if she wanted to fight. And knowing Hakuei she would do anything to help us and the empire. Hakuei would become a general for sure. As [name] told me about her youth, I felt a bit sad for her. To think she would have to go through all that to do something like holding a sword. "So what about that princess like behavior? Was that the real you?"

That night my head was filled with thoughts. Everything I had thought [name] to be had been wrong. I knew nothing about her. She wasn't the cute girl that did nothing but being pretty. The flames I had seen in her eyes before had been real. They had been the flames of her fighting spirit, burning deep inside her. Politics, fighting and being rude… those weren't the traits of an imperial princess, but they were from the woman I was looking for. I didn't need a beautiful queen. I wanted someone to assist me, to stand by my side at the battlefield and advise me when Yuu would be the next emperor. If [name] would get stronger she would be that woman.

I didn't want to ignore [name] anymore, but now it seemed to go very easy. I only saw her a few time when she walked past, her hair flowing along as she moved. I had gotten the habit to follow her around and see what more she liked to do. Most of the time she'd play with Hakuryuu and locked herself up in her room. One day however, I saw her enter the library. From behind a bookshelf I saw her take a scroll from the history section. So she was also interested in history? Apparently I hadn't been the only one inside the library. I heard Yuu's voice and saw he had joined up with [name]. I heard her talk about some sneaking skill in the family and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I had been doing that the whole time. Of course laughing hadn't been the smartest thing to do while hiding. I could feel her eyes set on me so I got out of hiding. The following conversation started out embarrassing. Yuu pointed out that [name] had been shutting herself away the whole time. I never noticed as I stayed close to her a lot, but now that I thought about she had always been alone those times. Only a few times she walked past some people and had a short talk, but never did she do anything with those people. As I walked with Yuu out of the library I felt relieved. If [name] did accept our invitation to train with us, then she wouldn't be lonely anymore. And she would be able to get stronger. "So why were you inside? I thought it was strange I couldn't find you anywhere." Yuu asked me as we walked through the gardens. "Just checking up on [name]." I answered while shrugging my shoulders. But I could see in Yuu's eyes he knew it hadn't been just that.

After that I could see [name] every day. She showed up for training and did a really good job. Every time again I could see that fire. The beast inside of her wouldn't die. It would keep on fighting. Already I could see her stand on the battlefield. She would maybe need a year or so to polish her skills and be ready for her first real battle. She was a quick learner, I knew she could do it.

It surprised me to see [name] in front of my room that one day. I thought I had told the servants very clear that she needed to have a room. Now she was saying she would sleep outside. Never would I allow that. But I wondered if any of this had been a good idea. To grow so close to [name] already. Sure we were engaged, but I never thought I would actually like her. Yes I admitted I liked [name]. I loved watching her fight and I adored the side of her that wanted to know more about the world. And that was probably the reason I kissed her. I wanted to let [name] know I enjoyed her presence. That whatever she feared, I would be there for her. No matter what.

When I woke up the next day, I went to check on [name] in the study. The room was empty. The blankets lay folded at the end of the sofa with a small note on top.

_Hakuren,_

_Thank you for letting me sleep here for today. I really appreciated it. I don't want to be of a bother to you so I went to check if my new room has been prepared. You don't have to give me your sofa for another night. If I don't have a bed yet, I will find another place to stay. _

_Thank you again,_

_[name]_

I read the words over and over again. This was exactly the [name] I knew. Always apologizing for things that weren't wrong. I wouldn't care if she'd move her bed to my study. She could use my sofa forever if she wanted, I didn't care. But [name] was never like that. It'd be the first thing I'd do when we got married. She would stay close to me. Not that I could force [name] though. She was and always would be a free woman. Whatever she wanted would be hers. If it'd be the empire or a place to sleep. I had decided to do whatever I could to make her life in Kou enjoyable.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll do this again though. It was really hard. But we'll see. Thanks again for the reviews. Oh and any ideas for this story are welcome. Everything in my mind right now ends up in true chaos and I don't want to give that to you guys yet ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who got her laptop fixed? My parents did it as a pressent for passing another year at school *yay only one year to go* Anyways, to make it up to you all, here's an extra long chapter~ A request that gave me so much ideas that I wrote more than 2000 words for once. Enjoy~**

* * *

When I woke up on Hakuren's sofa, I had a small feeling of guilt. To think I had forced myself in to his chambers for a place to sleep. How could I have been so stupid last night? I quickly folded the blankets and wrote a little message to Hakuren. I didn't want him to think I had disappeared all of a sudden. So after I left the note, I slipped out of the room. Hakuren was still sleeping like a little baby and I was stealthy enough to get out without waking him. When I poked my head out of the door, I could see the hallway was abandoned. It must've been really early then. I yawned a little, realizing I was still tired. Hakuren's sofa might've been a comfortable one to sit on, but it wasn't the best for sleeping. I walked around the endless number of hallways and found myself ending up in front of my old room again. Seeing the holes in the wall I felt a bad feeling coming up inside of me. I would never be able to sleep there again. I held my hand against the door and slowly pushed it open. Though all of the ice had melted away, the damage to the room had only become worse. Puddles of water from the melted ice were placed all over and anything that had to ability to suck in water, had used it to the max. Clothes, paper and my bed were dripping with the water from the ice spears that had destroyed them the day before. I walked up to my bed and set down on it. A squishy sound came from it as a little bit of water seeped out from underneath. "Just what I needed." I whispered as let myself fall down on the mattress. It was still comfy even if my back got wet from it. I was tired and I could barely care about the cold and wet bed underneath me. The floor would be fine too, but now I was already having my place to sleep. I lay my head down and closed my eyes. Covering my body in blankets seemed unnecessary as they would only make me cold and wet instead of keeping me warm. And I didn't need them to sleep anyways, I was already drifting of.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt a shiver go down my body. I was freezing, my clothes, all wet, sticking to my body. I quickly got of the bed and opened the closet. Was there anything left inside that wasn't soaked or ruined? My eyes drifted over every single piece, checking it. My favorite dress was soaked and the ones from my home had been torn to pieces. I sighed and decided to give up when I noticed something in the back. Taking it out I sat it had been a plain shirt and pants, both in the filthiest brown I could imagine, that had caught my attention. I had seen the color on the streets before. Slaves wore them. It must've been a mistake that the clothes ended up in my closet, the closet of a foreign princess. Unless someone was trying to pull a prank with me. Then they were doing a nice job. But then again, anything was better than my wet dress. I slipped out of my wet clothes and put the plain ones on instead. Still, with my body damp from the wet bed and clothes, the shivering didn't stop. It was horrible. I would need a bath and then maybe some hot tea, anything to get warm. With my mind made up I opened the door of my room only to meet eyes with one of my maids.

"Lady [name]" She called me, surprised by my sudden appearance, "We were looking for you all over. We need you for your new room. "She tilted her head as she saw the clothes I was wearing and the place I was standing. "May I ask you why you were here? And why did you dress yourself like a slave?" I felt my head grow red. Would I really admit that I had fallen asleep here? No, I was too stubborn for that. And my maid wouldn't need to know all of the details.

"I needed some clothes, but these were the only ones that escaped yesterday's destruction. And I wanted to see what was left of this place. It's not much though." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act cool. Maybe too cool as I felt another shiver. The shiver did make me remember what I had left my room for in the first place.

"I need to get a bath right now. Could you run some hot water for me?" I asked the girl in front of me, but I got a shaking head in return.

"I was told by the empress you are needed for your room. Even if I am your maid, my lady, I can't defy her orders. But I will run you your bath after that."

I sighed when hearing the empress come around. I didn't blame the maid for listening to her as well. An empress did have a lot more authority than the foreign fiancée of the second prince. "Lead the way then." I said eventually. The girl nodded and started walking towards the royal quarters of the palace.

"It's a great room, closer to the ones of the princes. I am sure- "Her talking faded away to the back of my mind. My body hurt and everything was so cold. Letting out another shiver without anyone's notice, I let my gaze drift to the side. From the corner of my eye I saw the young boy from yesterday, the oracle, sitting in the garden. All around him stood the empress' priests. It was a dark spot in that beautiful place. Another shiver, but this time not because of the cold.

…

I wandered through the halls of the palace once again. Checking out the room had taken longer than expected. Two hours to be exact, two hours of worthlessness. And the empress who had summoned me hadn't even been there. She had to attend some important meeting a servant told me when I arrived. Probably something with her creepy priests or something. I had wanted to inspect the room and then leave, but first I was forced into some more decent clothes. I could not have myself be seen by any royalty in the clothes of slaves. But soon simple and plain, pink silk covered my body again a few minutes later. The fabric was even thinner than what I had been wearing before.

Then I was finally allowed inside my room. It wasn't much different from my old one. Maybe bigger, since the quarters I was staying in were those of the royals and not the officials, but it wasn't really better. This one didn't hold things from [country name]. Except for the gem I had bought back there, everything from [country name] had been destroyed. This was now a pure Kou room. Even more golden ornaments and paintings covered the walls. It was truly a room for the richest of the rich. Having seen it, I had wanted to leave, but I wasn't allowed to leave yet. Before I knew it I was flooded with questions. 'What kind of desk did I prefer?' 'Did I want a bigger closet?' 'Did a tailor need to stop by to get me some new clothes?' The answer to the last question was obviously yes as I had nothing to wear that actually fitted. Soon the best tailor of Rakushou was summoned to the palace. And so I had to spend my time being measured and telling what kind of fabric and clothes I liked. I had the feeling I was shivering the whole time. Sure someone must've noticed, but none dared to say a thing without me admitting I was freezing.

But now I was finally free of all those matters. I had just gotten myself some breakfast or maybe lunch since my whole morning had been ruined, and darted through the hallways to the training grounds. I still hadn't gotten my bath and to make things worse I had gained a headache on top of the cold feeling. But I had to go on. With the sun almost at its highest point, I had to catch up with Hakuren to train.

"[Name]!" Hakuren waved at me as I walked to him and his brother. "Where were you all this time? Yuu and I started without you."

"I'm sorry, Hakuren, prince Hakuyuu." I said as I made a small bow. "There was some trouble with rooms and clothing."

"Is that why you're wearing that right now?" Hakuren asked as he pointed with his sword to my dress.

"I'm only wearing this since you are not allowed to see me in slave clothing." I answered, my voice holding a bit of my irritation.

"Slave clothing?" Hakuyuu, who had walked up to his brother's side asked. His face showed some concern I couldn't place immediately.

"Yes prince Hakuren, slave clothing. I went back to my old room to see if anything had been spared, but there was nothing left. Then I found a set of slave clothes in the back of my closet."

Hakuren's concerned face didn't fade away, but only grew more concerned instead. This time his younger brother joined him.

"There shouldn't be any slave clothes inside the palace. And to think one would place them in you room…" Hakuyuu muttered. "It is strange indeed." Hakuren added.

I tilted my head. Whatever it was they were thinking was strange, I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to get over with this training and get my bath.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I wish to start training now. There are still some things I was not able to do this morning. I'd like to do them after our training." I said after a small cough escaped my lips. It wasn't noticed as the two guys just took up their swords again and told me to get ready. With a nod I followed them. I heard them whisper things like _'Gyokuen..'_ and _'keep an eye out'_ but I didn't care about it that much. It wasn't for me to put my nose in the business they had with their mother.

…

With a short movement Hakuren let my weapon fly through the sky and land right in it a second later. "What's wrong [name]? You're not fighting like usual." He said as he put away his sword. He was right, I wasn't like usual. The headache, the cold, my aching body, all of it made me slower, made it so hard to move around. In only a few minutes I had already been panting and a little later Hakuren had defeated me with ease while his brother watched. I walked to my sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not in a great shape right now. This whole morning brought nothing but stress to me. My thoughts are somewhere else." I said as I seethed my sword and slightly bowed at him and Hakuyuu, who was watching us from the side. Suddenly I felt a poke against my head.

"You shouldn't be thinking when fighting. That's why it's going wrong."

I looked up to see it had been Hakuren that poked me before. Embarrassed I took my sword and ran off. I almost thought my red head would give me new warmth, but it didn't. Instead I felt colder than before.

…

Halfway to my room all strength suddenly left me. I grabbed the first pillar I could find and didn't let go. Heavily panting, shivering from unknown cold I stood there, my legs able to give out any second. My eyes drifted across the hallway, scanning for any signs of life. But I couldn't find any. A wave of nausea came over me and I fell down on the ground. Whatever was going on with me, I wanted it to stop. It was painful and most of all annoying. What if a servant came around to find me on the ground. Or maybe little Hakuryuu. I didn't want the boy to see me like this. The soft sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. There it was. Someone was going to see me. The footsteps started to follow after each other faster . Then a hand touching my head. As I slowly opened my eyes again, I saw the dark strands of hair I loved.

"…Prince…Hakuyuu" I murmured, my voice cracking.

"[Name]" His voice carried so much worry it made me feel sad. "I already thought you were acting strange. Why did you keep this to yourself? "

I felt his arms around me, carrying me of the ground. Without thinking I curled myself against his warm chest. "So.. cold." The words escaped my lips as I tried to absorb his warmth.

"That's your fever speaking. You're literally burning up." He said as he held a bit closer. His footsteps sounded through the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room of course. You need to rest right now. Unless you want this to go on forever."

"You know … where my room is?"

"Who do you think arranged that room for you?" A small laugh sounded, but it soon made place for concern again. The rest of the time was spent in silence. Hakuyuu ran through the hallways. I couldn't see if he was evading servants or not, but I hoped he did. I didn't want to look weak. I heard a door open and felt the warmth of Hakuyuu's body separated from me. Instead I felt the softness of a bed underneath me.

"Hakuyuu…" I opened my eyes again and watched the prince by my side. He put his warm hand over them and let his fingers run through my hair.

"You should sleep. I'll see if I can find a magician to help you."

As his hand wanted to follow the way his body was heading, I grabbed his arm. "Don't let them see me like this. I only want you."

"I see. Then go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." With those reassuring words and his warmth surrounding me, I fell down into a deep but restless slumber.

…

…

In my sleep I watched a nightmare. The world was burning. Screams surrounded me as eyes watched. I wasn't alone, I was surrounded. All eyes focused on me and the people at my feet. When I wanted to see who it had been, the eyes started to laugh. All of them, laughing at something that wasn't funny. The fire grew bigger, engulfed the eyes and let them burn with fire instead. They came closer, fighting was no option. As I tried to make one last escape, I could see who it were around me and why there was laughter. At my feet I recognized the black hair of the people I loved. Golden hairpins were the only things that survived the flames around us. Next to them was a body similar to my own. Was it me? Or perhaps… my sister? My view turned to my hands, shaking in front of me. A sword with blood was held by arms burned. From my wrist down, my skin was black and red. Seeing there was no way to escape, I let myself be engulfed by the eyes. Their laughter all around, made me cry out in fear. But there was no one who could hear me. Since everyone I loved was dead.

….

….

My eyes shot open and in a quick movement I sat up straight. Along with that I felt my nausea return and I held my hand at my mouth. As if it had been predicted a bucket was held out to me. After I took it I threw up everything left inside my stomach. A strong hand softly stroke my back, trying to ease me. From the corner of my eyes I tried to figure out whose hand it was, but only dizziness came to me.

"Take it easy [name]…" A concerned voice sounded next to me. "Were you having a nightmare? You were talking in your sleep."

When I calmed down I turned my head and met eyes with Hakuyuu. My breathing was quick, but the moment I saw him it felt like I couldn't get any more air inside.

"Prince Hakuyuu… why are you here?"

He smiled and put his hand on my forehead. His touch was cold, but not in the bad way.

"You told me not to leave you, right?"

He retracted his hand and sighed.

"Too think you would suddenly get such a fever."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and looked around. "Hakuren isn't here?"

I had expected him to fly around the room like the idiot he was, but it seemed Hakuyuu was the only one to keep me company.

"About that…" Hakuyuu scratched his cheek and let his eyes drift off to the door. "I went out to get some water for you and you can guess Hakuren was looking all over the place for you. He's been waiting outside your room ever since."

"I see…" I stared down at my hands. Only then I realized I was still feeling cold. I leaned over at Hakuyuu and let my head fall against his chest. "It's cold."

"That's your fever." He said as he pulled me away and lay me back in bed again. "The temperature your body is having isn't cold at all. It's worrying high instead. If it doesn't get any better, I might be forced to get a magician for you after all. So please rest for now."

He let out a soft smile, but I could see he was anxious. I replied with a smile as well.

"Thank you for staying here."

With that I curled myself up in bed again and fell back to a sleep filled with nightmares.

…

"What if it was mother?"

"Don't talk about that."

"But you know there's something wrong with her."

"Still she has no reason to harm [name]. She brought her here after all."

"But…"

I opened my eyes again at the sound of a conversation going on next to me. It wasn't just Hakuyuu anymore, a second set of black hair had joined him.

"Hakuren…" My voice sounded weaker than before, but it still managed to reach his ears. He turned away from his brother and rushed over to my side.

"[NAME]! You're awake. I though you would never wake up. You didn't get Koumei's disease right? Did you eat something wrong? Was it-"

Hakuyuu grabbed the back of his brother's clothes and dragged him away.

"I couldn't let him wait forever. But he loves to overreact." The small glare Hakuyuu gave to his brother was enough to make him shut up.

"I'm sorry for making the both of you worry. I guess it was a bad idea to fall asleep in my old room. I never got a chance to warm up after that." I said, plucking at the sheets of my bed.

"We can talk about that later. Do you want to eat anything?"

I shook my head. Though I was feeling a little bit better, at least not that cold anymore, my appetite was far from present.

"You should try eating something. You haven't eaten for quite a while and Yuu said you threw up whatever you had for breakfast." Hakuren said.

I silently nodded. "But I don't want anything. Just let me continue sleeping. I'm sure I'll feel better afterwards."

Hakuyuu and Hakuren shook their heads at the same time. "Until now you've only had nightmares. Try to get your mind off it for a while. Your body needs you to eat in order to fight that nasty fever." Hakuyuu said. "I'll see if I can get some soup made for you." He walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Hakuren.

"[Name]…" He muttered when he looked at me. I could see pity in his eyes as if he wanted it to be him and not me who was laying on the bed.

"It's not your fault this happened, Hakuren…" I said as I held my hand out to him. In response he took it and held it against his face as he sat beside me.

"I should've noticed you weren't doing well. You shouldn't have trained with me if you were feeling this bad. I feel like a failure for not noticing." He said, not looking at me, just staring down at the bed.

"It was my own fault for not realizing I was only exhausting myself. I'm fine now, I just need to sleep and I'll be back to my old self." I tried to calm him down. I never thought he would be the kind of man to worry like this. I set up and lay my head on Hakuren's shoulder.

"[name] what are you doing?" He asked, but I didn't care.

"Just let me sleep like this. Maybe you'll fight off my nightmares." I shifted my body against his and closed my eyes. Hakuren's arms embraced me and I felt I could drift into a deep sleep without the fear of a fire swallowing me.

Hakuren watched me sleep and didn't let go of me either. He only listened to my breathing, rapid because of the fever, but steady. There was no sign of a nightmare yet and within his arms they wouldn't come.

Time passed until the door opened again. Hakuyuu stepped back inside with a tray food in his hands. He only found his brother embracing the princess in a peaceful sleep. Both were sound asleep. Hakuyuu set the tray down and took a chair. He knew Hakuren had done nothing but worrying since his fiancée had collapsed. Hakuyuu had been the same. He let out a smile as he looked at the couple that would soon become officialy wed.

"You're lucky with her, Hakuren."

…

It took days before I was finally able to leave my bed. Though I tried to convince both princes I could recover on my own, they didn't believe me anymore after three days of fever dreams and returning nausea. In the end they summoned a magician for me. I had been forced to admit I was weak. That I hadn't been able to eat a single thing without throwing up a few minutes later. That I couldn't stay awake for a long time before falling back in restless sleep again. Having a magician around might've been for the best.

I sighed as I leaned on the balustrade next to the garden.

"What's that sigh for?"

Next to me stood Hakuren, who had taken the task of escorting me around on himself. He didn't want to believe I was recovered and thus stayed close to me until I returned to bed.

"It's nothing, Hakuren. I just want to get back to training again."

"No training until you're completely recovered. And I only believe our personal healers, so don't come with some lousy excuses."

Laughter escaped my lips and I leaned against Hakuren.

"Don't worry. I don't want to see that sad look in your eyes again. You were so concerned all this time. I don't want to put you or your brother through that again." I found myself engulfed in his warmth and closed my eyes.

"Still, I'll miss your arms to keep me safe from nightmares." I joked, but in reality it wasn't a lie. Ever since I collapsed, nightmares had come to haunt my dreams. In most of them I burned to death or got murdered by masked priests. Only the times I slept in Hakuren's arms, they would stay away.

"I'm going back to my room. I want to be fully recovered by the end of this week." I murmured as I freed myself from Hakuren's light embrace. To my surprise Hakuren didn't follow. When I looked behind me, I saw why. Hakuyuu stood a little further away, waiting for his brother to join him for a conversation. After one last look at the garden I went back inside to get the sleep I needed.

…

"She's doing well." Hakuyuu stated as he saw her walk away.

"She is. Still to think all of this was caused by mother." Hakuren answered, his face serious.

Hakuyuu nodded. "It was a good idea to have her move to our chambers. The corruption of those priests was taking its toll on her. I guess the encounter with the oracle was the last thing she needed."

"I was told traces of his magic were still being found in her room. I never expected her to be this sensitive. But it only confirms what we've been thinking."

"There's something going on there and it's not good. If we don't act fast, the whole empire might fall."

"We will not let that happen. We will protect the empire our father built." Hakuren said as he held his hand out to his brother.

"We will protect the empire and our loved ones from any danger." Hakuyuu added as he took his brother's hand.

"This country cannot fall in darkness."

* * *

**To clear things up for everyone, before I get asks about that. About Koumei's disease, he doesn't have one. It's a reference to a Magi omake where Kouen forces the poor guy to meet Yuu and Ren. Koumei ends up saying he's got a horrible disease which will kill him if he doesn't return to his room quickly to read his book and feed his pigeons (I love that guy so much).**

**More Hakuyuu and Hakuren moments this time^^ and the more serious part of the story has been announced. We can't let Al Thamen go unnoticed after all (curse you Gyokuen)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see when I'll update next. It's vacation for six weeks now so time enough to fill my Hakuyuu/Hakuren needs XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back~ How's everybody been? I had a great vacation, but at the same time I ended up with a small writing block. **

**I love to read how everyone wants the princess and the princes to be happy and not to let any tragedy happen. I agree it's still a bit early for tragedy, but I won't let it be ignored (I love writing tragedy and I know all of you will hate me because of it). **

**Anyway, since I had no idea on what to write, I made this chapter. Is it really important for the story's plot? Not really. I just wanted to write something with the Kou guys again. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Since when do we have so many pigeons here?" I murmured as I watched the big flock of white and grey birds land somewhere in the palace. "Is it some kind of plague?" I sighed, seeing the last bird disappear from my view.

"Those pigeons are lord Koumei's. He has kept them for years and the number grows day by day."

I looked back from the sky to maid next to me, who was pouring me tea.

"Does that mean he and Kouen live in the palace?" I asked her. Sure, I had seen Kouen walk around sometimes, but I always thought he was only here for military meetings. No, why wouldn't they live here? The cousins of the princes were important people after all. And the palace was huge to begin with. There was enough room for those guys.

My maid nodded as she handed me a cup of tea. "All of the great emperor Hakutoku's relatives live here. His brother Koutuku and his sons Kouen and Koumei are seen the most on palace grounds. I do believe he has another son and a couple of daughters. But I have never seen them." She bowed slightly after she spoke, showing her respect towards me.

"I see…" I took the cup and softly blew at the hot liquid. The flock of pigeons had disappeared , instead white clouds had started to decorate the blue sky. I put my tea back on the small table again and sighed. "Will prince Hakuyuu and Hakuren return soon?" I asked, staring at the sky in boredom.

"I am afraid both princes are busy with a war council. They will not be done until late in the afternoon. It wouldn't be wise to disturb them. Many important people from the empire are present and it would damage the reputation of the emperor and the princes if you'd show your face." Realizing her last sentence she bowed again and hid her face behind her sleeves. "Please excuse me for that last comment. I did not intend to be rude."

I softly waved my hand in the air, showing her I didn't get my feeling hurt. "Don't worry about that. I understand I shouldn't get in their way." I sighed, picked up my tea again and started to drink. I was still hot, but I didn't mind feeling the feeling of my tongue getting slightly burned. As I finished my tea, I looked back at my maid and let out a smile.

"You're dismissed. Please go and enjoy yourself somehow." I said and stood up from my chair.

"As you wish, my lady." She replied and after making one last bow she walked away.

My gaze moved back to the place where the flock of pigeons had landed. Kouen and Koumei lived right inside the palace? Why not search for them… If I didn't, I would get bored from having no one around me. It sounded like a good plan.

…

I walked through the hallways, to the place where I thought I had seen the pigeons land. I passed hallways leading to the darkest rooms I didn't want to visit and gardens I hadn't seen before. It made me wonder how big the place actually was and if I would've ever been here if it wasn't for the war council going on right now. Back home I knew every single part of the castle, every secret passage and room, knowing exactly who it belonged to as well. Now I didn't even know where I could find my maids or whoever it was I needed to find on an ordinary day. I was glad to know the places I used to go to: the training grounds, the kitchen, the assembly hall, the rooms of the princes, but that was pretty much all. It wasn't like I needed to know more anyways.

I sighed as I walked past another stone garden. Was I ever going to find Koumei? Would I even be able to find my way back to the main part of the palace? I looked around in the hope to spot someone that could tell me where I could find one of the brothers, but the place was abandoned. No one to help me… As I decided to continue walking, I heard a sound coming from a hallway next to me. Wondering what the sound could be, I headed into its direction.

Walking further and further inside, the sound got louder. I couldn't figure out what it was. It almost sounded like nails scratching on wood, switching with the sound of stuff falling to the ground. I started to walk slower. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go here, it'd be better if I stayed out of this place. But something inside of me wanted to know what was going on. If it'd be a servant having a mental breakdown, then I'd just say I was lost and tried to find my way back. It was a perfect plan.

I stopped in front of the room where the sounds were coming from. My hand reached out to the door and I softly opened it. The room behind it was dark, only a single ray of sunlight entered from a small window, placed high in the wall. I set one foot inside, wondering what was going inside, to find the origin of the horrible sounds from before.

"Excuse me?" I slowly walked inside, looking at the mess the room was in. "I got lost. Do you know how I get back to the royal quarters?"

The sound of a falling object startled me. I quickly looked at the direction of the sound and saw a person lying on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you but…"

"Why did an angel come?" The woman was hiding in the shadows of her room. I could only see her silhouette, but judging by it I guessed she was a woman not more than 30 years old. But just what was she saying?

"I'm no angel. I just wanted to ask you something."

"You can take me with you…" The woman started to laugh. It wasn't normal laughter, it sounded as if a devil had entered the room and laughed at every single thing it had done wrong to the world.

"I can't take you anywhere. I just wanted to ask for directions." I stumbled back. Whatever was going on here, it wasn't for me to find out about it. This room, this woman, I shouldn't have found her.

"Then if you can't do that… won't you come to kill me? Why won't anyone stop these voices!" She started to yell at me and before I knew it, she leaped forward and threw me to the ground. It was now that I could see what she looked like. Her hair had grown long and it seemed to be badly taken care of. Her face was full with small wounds, probably inflected by scratches of nails against her skin. She was thin and she didn't weigh as much as a woman her age should have.

"If you won't help me die, then I'll help YOU!" She screamed, putting both her hands on my neck as she started to choke me.

For a such a weak looking woman she could damn well choke a person. I tried to breath but I just couldn't. I started to kick at her and with my hands I tried to loosen her grip on my neck. Instead of letting go though, she tightened her hold, digging her nails into my skin. Black spots entered my vision and my many struggles grew weaker by time. It was pretty funny to think that I, as the fiancé of Kou's second prince, would get myself killed by a mad woman.

Suddenly the weight on top of me was gone. The hands were away from my throat and air could enter my longs again. I started coughing, my throat had lost the sensation of fresh air in those few seconds. I felt someone drag me out of the room and only when the door was closed again, I looked up at the person that had dragged me out of that hell.

_Ren Kouen_

My fingers traced the places where the fingers had been on my throat. Looking at them after it, I noticed traces of blood. Those nails had really dug deep into my flesh.

"Why are you here?" Kouen asked, he didn't sound happy and I could understand his feelings.

"Prince Hakuyuu and Hakuren are gone the whole day. I was bored so I tried finding you and Koumei. I got lost though." I admitted. I placed my hand back on my neck, hoping to let the blood stop flowing.

Kouen sighed and turned away. "You're hurt. Come with me." He said as he walked away. I followed him steadily.

_"__What was that?" _I wanted to ask, but I didn't know if I could. After all, there were things wasn't supposed to know and perhaps this was one of them.

We walked through some more hallways and eventually Kouen stopped walking. Looking around, I could see this was a nice part of the palace. At least there wouldn't be a woman here that would try to murder me for no reason. Kouen opened the door and let me inside. Judging from what was inside, I figured this was Kouen's bedroom. A big bed filled most of the room. The leftover space was used to store scrolls. It was Kouen's voice which pulled me out of my thoughts, back to reality.

"Sit down." He said and pulled a chair from his desk in front of me.

I sat down and watched how Kouen went to look for something between the hundreds of scrolls. As it seemed he wouldn't find anything quick, I decided to take a look at the things on his desk.

_The adventures of Sinbad, the capturing of Baal_

Did Kouen read things like that? I remembered reading the first volume of these adventures, but they were much like stories for children. To think someone as serious looking like Kouen read it…

Looking at the other scrolls across the desk, I noticed they all had something in common. All of them had something to do with dungeons. While some were descriptions of Parthevia's first dungeon Baal, others were in Toran language and spoke of the magic inside the buildings.

When I wanted to grab one of the Toran scrolls, I heard Kouen behind me.

"Don't touch them. Show me your neck."

Next to me stood Kouen with bandages and a sponge in his hands. I still held my hand against the wounds and only now I removed it. I felt the cold sponge against my skin, wiping away the blood.

"You were stupid to open that door, my lady. I'm glad you didn't get too hurt." He said when he started to put the bandages around my neck.

"You were there to help. I must thank you for that." I felt embarrassed, but it was true. Without Kouen I could've been dead. I was just a weak girl.

"I could never let the fiancée of my king's brother get killed."

I laughed a little, though the stinging pain in my neck told me not to. "So prince Hakuyuu is your king? You must like him a lot then."

"He's the kind of person this empire needs. Just like the emperor, his father, he has great potential."

"And Hakuren? Isn't my fiancé reliable?"

"Prince Hakuren is also a great person. I'd never be able to get to the same level as those two."

I shook my head. "That's not true. You're amazing as well. After all, you're reading all these documents. Are you interested in dungeons?"

Kouen took one of the scrolls from his desk and sighed softly. "It's not just the dungeons. It's the world behind it that has my interest. For example, why is the Toran language inside of them."

Something in his words didn't make sense to me. "Inside? How do you know there's Toran language inside the dungeons?" The only one to write about the inside of dungeons had been Sinbad and he never wrote about the Toran language.

"I have been inside one a few years ago."

"Then… you're a dungeon capturer?"

Kouen nodded. I couldn't believe it. I was talking with someone who had captured a dungeon, something where most people would die trying to gain power.

"This shows even more that you're just as great as the princes. For what I know they haven't gone to a dungeon. And yet you did."

Kouen stayed silent for a while, then put his scroll back. Suddenly he took my hand and kissed it. I could feel I my face growing red as he did so.

"K-kouen? What's the meaning of this?"

"My lady, I have a request to make of you."

"Speak up." I wondered what it could be he wanted to request from me, a simple girl.

"In a week time, I will be leaving the palace in order to capture another dungeon. I'd want you to be present at my day of leaving as a blessing."

I smiled awkwardly. What kind of request was this? But I couldn't decline him, this was the least I could do after he had saved me.

"I will be there to wish you a save journey."

…

I spent almost a couple of hours inside Kouen's room. After the awkward situation had been cleared, I picked up one of the Toran scrolls. Growing up as royalty had its nice things. Only those of important families would be taught the strange and ancient language of Toran, the only other language in the world. The scrolls in Kouen's room were ones I had never seen before. The things they told me about were so interesting that I didn't want to put the scrolls away. As the evening started to set in, Kouen gave me a small poke.

"You need to return to your quarters. If you're missing for too long, I'm sure your fiancé will panic."

I nodded and sadly looked down at the scroll I was still reading.

"You can take that one with you if you want. I have enough in here for now."

I was happy and smiled bright. "Thank you Kouen."

Because I asked for it, Kouen escorted me back to my quarters. I had no idea on where I was and to prevent getting lost again, I had Kouen come with me. Soon we passed the hallway where I had been attacked before. The screams had disappeared, tt was horribly silent. Kouen passed through with his face in a dead serious expression. The servants were the same. As if everyone tried to avoid making a sound, afraid to wake the screams again.

It was at the end of the hallway that I spotted a little pinkhaired boy. From behind a pillar he was watching me and Kouen walk. And the moment we were close he came running up to the older man.

"Brother En!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged Kouen.

"Kouha," Kouen replied, still looking as serious as ever, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in your room?"

The boy shook his head. "I want to see mom. Is she awake?"

Kouen's eyes drifted to the door far behind us, then back to his little brother. He sat down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Kouha, you shouldn't be around here. Until your mother is better, you should not enter her room. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of her."

"Then… will you come with me the next time?" He asked now.

Kouen nodded. "I will, but first I'll have to bring this lady back to her room. If I don't than the princes will be mad. You can go play with Koumei instead."

With that he walked away, leaving the boy alone. I wanted to stay with him, but I couldn't lose Kouen out of sight. Sure I would see the little boy again another time. Perhaps he and Hakuryuu could play together.

When I caught up with Kouen I gave him a cold stare.

"Did you have to be like that to your brother? The boy really wanted to see his mother."

"You don't understand." It was a simple reply from Kouen.

"What is there I don't understand? He's your little brother. You should help him. And don't say it's because of me that you couldn't do so."

"It's nothing like that. Kouha's my half-brother. And he can't see his mother right now. No one can."

"Why not?"

"His mother is insane. She's a danger to him and everyone else. You found out yourself today." He pointed at the bandage around my neck.

My fingers traced the place where the nails had made me bleed.

"You mean… that woman…"

He nodded. "That was his mother."

…

The moment I got back to my room, I was surprised with a hug from Hakuren. He said he had missed me and that he got worried when I wasn't around after the war council had ended. I told him I had been with Kouen and that pleased him. The moment he saw the bandage around my neck however, I knew I'd have a busy night ensuring him I was fine.

* * *

**You know, I really want to know more about Kouha's mother. All we know is that she's insane and that Kouha wishes for to be happy. I just love how he acts like that. He's a strange kid, but still he cares for his mother. **

**Also, when I got back from my vacation I saw so much more followers for this story. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

**you guys are the best and I love reading your reviews.**

**For the next chapter: I might start to add some tragedy. Not the fire like tragedy, but just something to give the story a littlem more progress. Also, I've been thinking that I might give the story two endings. One for the tragedy end and one for the happy ending. I too want the princess and Hakuren to be happy. Well, we'll just see what I'll do in the end. **

**I don't want to spoil everything after all.**

**Until the next chapter, have a great time~**


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE! **

**I wrote another chapter~ I don't know if I ever wrote two chapters after eachother, but I was so motivated for this one. **

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it**

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the day I had tried to visit Kouen and Koumei. By now, I had given up on the idea of going to them. Perhaps, one day, Hakuyuu or Hakuren could take me with them to the place. At least I wouldn't go back there alone. For now I would spend my days training with the brothers and then go read in the afternoon. Sometimes I would go out to play with Hakuryuu, but if the oracle Judal showed up, I'd quickly return to my room. The marriage was never spoken of. It was as if people forgot I was here to marry a prince.

Like that days flew by and Kouen's journey to the dungeon got closer every time. The scroll I had gotten from him, I had read it all that same evening. To think that dungeons were so mysterious and intersting… they had really caught my attention in that short time. So I had gathered whatever information I could get on dungeons and read them in my spare time.

As I was reading about the strange incidents of Parthevia's first dungeon, I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up and saw a servant boy I had not seen before behind it. As he noticed me, he bowed and held a small scroll out to me.

"My lady. You have received a letter from the [country name] kingdom."

I took the scroll from the boy and relieved him of his duties. He made a bow and walked away again. Back in my room, I placed the scroll on my desk and started to wonder why I would've gotten a letter all of a sudden. All these months I had not heard a single thing from my home country. And I could not come up with a reason for someone to write me all of a sudden.

This all made my curiosity for the letter's content even bigger. I undid the scroll of the red ribbon tying it together and opened it. Inside I found the handwriting of the person I should've know would write me. I laughed softly and started to read.

_Dear sister,_

_It's been ages since I've heard from you. I hope you haven't forgotten about me and your home country. It's not like I can get much information from the people from the empire that are stationed here. I don't even know the day of your marriage. I haven't missed it, have I? If I did, then I need to know how it has been and what your fiancé is like as soon as possible. _

_You should know I miss you. Life around here isn't the same without you. It doesn't seem like father misses your presence though. He's doing the same things as always, he eats, he gets drunk and has small councils. But life is peaceful as it is now. _

_I want to know what you do to spend your time in Kou, but I can only tell you about the things that happened here for now. It was really wondrous. A month or so ago our country got a visit from a very special person. All of a sudden, this guy called Sinbad stood at the door of our castle. I know you once read one of his stories. You know, the adventures of Sinbad. I never thought he would be such an amazing and good looking person. The moment I saw him, I felt my heart fly out of my chest, with him across the oceans to strange lands. This Sinbad wanted to meet our father in order to talk with him about the world. Father declined however. He did not want to talk to the boy and his companions. His group is a really funny one I must tell you, there's people from all over the world in it. He even got himself a talking dragon and a giant. To continue my story, Sinbad could not speak with father , but I was watching him the whole time. In the end one his companions, a boy with beautiful white hair, noticed me and asked me to show myself. Of course I didn't resist the opportunity to talk with Sinbad so I came to greet him. _

_After he got to know I was the princess, he talked with me for the time he was in our country. I went to visit him a lot as well. In disguise of course, it's not like the royalty is loved by our citizens yet. It saddens me, but after a week, our father banished Sinbad and his group from our kingdom. He said that he had no need for the childish dreams of a simple merchant. I didn't understand at first, but it seems Sinbad had been hoping to get [country name] to join his group of allied countries. But as we have already allied with Kou, we cannot be in contact with Sinbad's alliance. On the day he left, Sinbad gave me a proposal. I could leave [country name] and join him. You don't understand how happy I felt, but at the same time I couldn't accept. If I were to leave our kingdom then I know it would fall to ruin. So I had to watch the love of my life leave me. Don't feel sad for me though. If I want to join him, I can always come to Remano and work for his shop there. He said he would welcome me with open arms._

_This is all I can tell you that's good news. Right now, I will come to the point where I will have to tell you my reason to write this letter to you. I want you to enjoy your life in Kou, but I felt I needed to tell you about what is really happening to our country. The horrors that are going on, but in a way that no one can notice it. Please my sister, read what I am going to write very well. For now there has been nobody who believes what I'm telling, but I know you believe me. You have a gift to feel what's wrong. So please try and help us. _

_I started to notice it a little more than a week ago….._

…

"Wait, you can't just enter!"

I ignored the yells of the guards and walked into the throne room. I was furious. Furious at the emperor, the empress, hell even my fiancé and his charming brother could just go and rot in some abandoned place right now. As I smacked the door closed behind me, I looked up at the emperor, sitting on his throne with his wife next to him. He looked confused as he saw my anger, but before he could say a word, I started to talk.

"What is the meaning of this!" I held out the letter from my sister as I spoke. "You said you'd help make my country better, not worse."

The emperor nodded, leaned forward and folded his hands. "We have sent officials to your country in order to establish a good working economy. We have kept our part of the deal."

"Then WHY does my sister write to me about the horrors going on back in [country name]? Because what I read is not that the people are happy and having a carefree life. It's the total opposite. This is-"

This time it was the empress who interrupted me. She raised her hand and with that ordered her guards to seize me.

"I do not know what you are talking about my darling. We have done nothing but help your country. You could ask your father." She smiled and something in that smile told me something was wrong. That something was very wrong.

"What exactly was written in this letter of yours?" the empress asked as she walked from her husband's side to mine. She took the letter from me and read it over. Then she laughed loudly, sounding almost like the insane mother I had met a week ago.

"Do you want me to believe such a letter? Can't you see your sister has fallen in love with an enemy? Of course she'd want to frame us for everything that's still not going well. Don't think we can save an entire country in only a few months. There is time needed for that."

"You don't understand!" I yelled, I just couldn't take it anymore.

Now the empress face turned sour. "You should know when to be silent, little girl. As a lowlife princess you have no permission to speak to the emperor and me like that. There is nothing for you to do for your country." She said and let her guards throw me out. Before the door got closed again, I heard her laugh and talk to the emperor.

"Let us continue again from where we left of. Which girl has your preference?"

…

Overflown with anger I walked through the hallways. I didn't even notice prince Hakuyuu and Hakuren calling out to me. Only when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and looked right into prince Hakuyuu's concerned eyes.

"[name]…" he said softly, "What's wrong?"

I brushed the hand of my shoulder and turned away again.

"Nothing I want to talk with YOU about. Why don't you go ask your mother about how insane my family is. Or even better, why don't you just go and laugh with her about my problems. Because no one believes me anyways."

I heard Hakuyuu's sigh and a second pair of footsteps told me his brother was listening to my rage as well.

"[name] what happened? Why wouldn't we believe you?" Hakuyuu asked.

"According to empress Gyokuen, my sister is a traitor who has sided with Kou's enemy. But that doesn't mean that what she has written me is a lie. I cannot believe she would lie to me!"

"So what's in this letter of yours then?" Hakuren asked. When I looked at him I noticed the letter I had held in my hands was now in his. The sneaky bastard had just stolen the only thing I had to prove I wasn't an idiot.

"Give that back!" I screamed and I tried to get it back from his hands, but with his swift movements, Hakuren was able to avoid me the whole time.

He read every word carefully and I disliked the fact that he had to know everything about the relation between my father and my sister. Even my sister's love life couldn't stay private like this. After a while I could see his expression change. The smile he had had for a while changed into a frown and then a look of fear.

"Hey… Yuu…" He waved at his brother who walked up to him and started to read from over his brother's shoulder. I could see he too made an horrid expression.

"This is bad…" He murmured as he read my sister's words.

"To think they would start to move like this." Hakuren added.

"[name]," Hakuyuu looked up from the paper and walked back to me. "Do you know what's going on in your country? Do your father and sister have any idea?"

I shook my head. "My father doesn't even notice something is wrong. And my sister just feels suspicious as you could read. Even I have no idea what is happening to my country. And the empress just says everything is fine and that it will get better. But isn't everything just worse than before. Tell me prince Hakuyuu… am I really just thinking too much?"

Tears started to form in my eyes. I hated to be ignored like this. People used to always listen to me, respect me and then talk with me. But today I had been completely ignored by the two most important people of the empire. I felt helpless and sad.

"Your suspicion isn't wrong. But I advise you not to stick your nose into this too much." He answered me.

"Why not? I want to know what's going on in my own country. I feel so useless over here. I can't even go back and support my sister!"

Hakuyuu sighed and walked back to his brother's side to get the letter back.

"I know you want to help them and you can. But you must do it without letting the empress or her priests know. For now, keep this letter save and don't let anyone see it. If the empress asks for it, tell her you destroyed it since it was all lies." He put the letter in my hands and made sure I kept it close.

"Hey [name]," Hakuren came walking back and smiled at me. "we'll support your country as much as we can. So don't worry about it."

He dragged his brother with him and I understood they needed their time alone. I bowed slightly and left them with a relieved feeling in my heart. I wasn't crazy and my sister was no traitor. The princes were still on my side.

…

Hakuyuu sighed when [name] had finally left. With eyes of concern he looked back at his brother.

"To think they were already in the [country name] kingdom. And we knew nothing."

Hakuren nodded. "Mother has set a whole plan in motion. Just what is she trying to achieve with this? It's not benefitting the empire at all."

"We should not talk about this in the open." Hakuyuu said, with his eyes he looked around for priests. Though he could not spot one, the chance was always there that someone was listening to their conversation.

"Do you think we need to talk with [name] about all this? Sure she feels that something is wrong with her country." Hakuren sighed and looked to the way she had just left. He felt bad for not being able to tell her anything about the things that were going on. But he knew that if he would tell, her life would change in a way that would only make things worse for her.

"We will tell her when we have to. For now I want her to live a life without worry." Hakuyuu said. Hakuren knew he shared the same feelings as his brother. If [name] could keep on living the life she had lived until now, then he'd gladly let her do so. After all, if Hakuyuu became the emperor all of the problems would fade away. They would no longer have to fear their mother and things she brought with her. But they both knew that for Hakuyuu to ascend to the throne, their father would have to leave it. And that would only happen by death.

…

Back in my room I searched for the best place to hide the letter. The empress knew of its content and the princes had told me it was important and that I needed to secure it. If what was inside was true, then surely the empress would try to destroy it. I found a small box, decorated with silver dragons dancing around it. It was big enough to fit the letter in. I put it inside, closed the box and made sure to lock it. After that I tore lose a wooden plank from the floor and put the box underneath it. When I put everything back in place, it was impossible to see where I had hidden the letter. My secret, the things my sister had dared to write me, the stuff that could make my loved princes gain an expression of fear, all of it was safe now. I walked out of the room again. As I shut the door, I could still hear the words of my sister echo through my head. All she had written, I could no longer forget it.

…

_I started to notice it a little more than a week ago when I walked through an unused part of the castle. You should know that I rarely come outside of the castle. Except for my time with Sinbad of course. Back then he told me about how sad the people looked. I in return ensured him that with the help of the Kou empire everything should be fine. When you were gone for a month, a group of people from the empire came to our castle. Most of them were cloaked in long and dark outfits. Their faces could not be seen through the white veils they wore. If I didn't know better than I would say all of them were the same person._

_Of course I felt a little suspicious towards them, but the other people from Kou told us they were priests from the empress. So I guessed they had a good reason to dress so strange. Father of course let all these people do whatever they wanted to do. He really believed they could help us. I did too at that time. _

_Right now all of that has changed though. The officials started to work on our systems and everything seemed to be fine. I watched people being happy for once. The market was lively and the amount of complaints lowered. But then the priests started to take action. I don't know what they did, but the harvest was a bad one again. People started to starve. Our harbors had to close and food got scarce. I had to watch how people fell dead before the gates. It was horrible. I went outside and tried to help as much as I could. But I could do nothing at all. It seemed a revolt was inevitable. I thought Kou was here to help us prevent such a thing. _

_Don't worry for now. The magicians were able to create rain to save the last part of the harvest and the number of deaths lowered. Our harbor is open again as well. I think you can understand I started to doubt the Kou empire. I know you live there right now and because of that I don't want to blame it all on the people you are to love. But last week my suspicion was confirmed. As I said before, I walked a little around the castle. It was then that I heard voices I had never heard before. I hid behind a wall and looked at who was talking. They were the priests your empress had sent to us. I couldn't hear everything they said, but it seemed they were talking to someone far away. _

_I could've heard it all wrong. I know there is that possibility but right now I'm scared. I'm scared of those priests. It is what they were talking about [name]. They were talking about destroying the [country name] kingdom in order to get closer to something they called our father. I really don't understand a thing about it, but they said something about making the people fall in depravity and use all this energy called black rukh for themselves. _

_I do not doubt your soon to be father-in-law, but please tell me what I have heard is wrong. You can't let them destroy everything you've lived for all these years. I now understand why Sinbad disliked it here and that he left without leaving a single trace. Who would want to be associated with a country like ours after all? We can do nothing but making our dear people cry. _

_I don't want to make you feel sad, while you should be spending your time happily with your fiancé. But right now you are the only one I can tell this, knowing you will not say I'm crazy. _

_My dear sister, I hope to hear from you again sometime. And if you are to marry soon, then we can meet each other again. I cannot wait to see you and your fiancé on that happy day. _

_Until then, I hope you are doing well and may both our countries continue to grow in happiness._

_Your sister, [sister's name]_

* * *

**If you didn't notice, I'm starting to build up a foundation for the tragedy I'm planning on. I was glad to read not all of you will hate me for tragedy at least. **

**As I thought about new chapters to make, I realized I needed the princess' home country to be mentioned again and of course her family. That's how this chapter came to be. The sister is totally obsessed with [name]'s fiancé even though she knows nothing about him. And now she has Sinbad to fangirl about. Poor girl...**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support. You guys are the best and until the next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with a new chapter.**

**I didn't really know what to write for this one so I tried to write towards the ending of this one. Because the end was the only thing I did know I wanted to write. So this might not really be the best thing ever.**

**Enjoy anyways**

* * *

I stood next to Hakuren as I watched the soldiers enter the grounds before the palace. Kouen stood in front of them, sitting on his horse like a true commander. It looked like they were going out to war, not a dungeon. Tension was in the air. I could see that even Kouen who seemed calm to most people, was nervous. Beating a dungeon was really something after all.

Kouen got of his horse and walked towards me. Well, it was more like he walked to the people surrounding me. The emperor, his wife, with the oracle close to her, and the two oldest princes were with me as well. A little further away stood Koumei and the man who appeared to be their father. When I looked at him, I couldn't see the resemblance with the emperor. As Hakutoku's brother I expected someone with the same charism. I couldn't even see the man back in his own sons. Everyone around him was so pretty, so why was that one man left out.

Kouen bowed down to the ground before the emperor. His head was hanging low, his red hair shined in the early sunlight.

"My lord. I will bring the Djinn back in order to give our empire glory." He said, while bowing.

Hakutoku smiled at the boy, surely he had great expectations of him.

"Stand Kouen and lead these troops to this promised victory." He said and Kouen stood and nodded.

"I will return with all of them by my side." He meant it. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to die on this trip.

He then turned to the princes, joined his hands together in formal greeting and bowed a little. Again he spoke of his soon to be victory, while the princes just smiled at him.

It was then that he looked at me. A small piece of tension disappeared from his face as he looked at me. Calmly he took my hand and kissed it, just like he had done a week ago.

"My lady [name]. I am glad you came here to see me of." He spoke with his deep, but soothing voice.

"Of course. I want to make sure you are to go in safety. After all, this journey of yours is a difficult one. Who knows when you return." I tilted my head and smiled at him.

He nodded. After a quick look to his father and brother, he walked back to his horse. With his sword high in the air, he spoke a few words of encouragement to his men before riding out of the gates, to wherever it was his dungeon was waiting for him.

When there was no trace of Kouen left, the empress laughed softly and took the oracle in her arms.

"I sure want to know what kind of dungeon you have summoned, Judal." She said as she hugged the little boy.

I decided to ignore her, her presence still didn't make me feel that well and I couldn't stand the oracle, so I decided to join up with Hakuren and his brother. Both of them had been talking with the emperor but I looked like they had finished their business and were heading back to the royal quarters again.

"How long do you think it'll take this time?" Hakuren asked Hakuyuu as I came closer. Hakuyuu shook his head.

"Does it take that long?" I asked. I saw I had startled Hakuren a little with my sudden appearance and I couldn't help myself to laugh a little.

"It is unknown [name]." Prince Hakuyuu answered me. "The last time he was gone for only four days. But that dungeon was also no more than one day travelling. This new one is further away. It seems the oracle couldn't let it appear closer."

"And…" Hakuren added, "I heard it depends on the dungeon how long you're gone. I heard the boy named Sinbad spent almost six months inside one."

The conversation died out after that. No one said a word. It was obvious the brothers were concerned about their cousin's adventure. I had no idea what a dungeon was like and neither Hakuren nor Hakuyuu had ever entered one as well. But Kouen had and the brothers knew his tales. They had some knowledge about the dangers inside. And clearly it was still dangerous with the power of a dungeon already conquered.

In the end we all split up again. I headed back to my room to study for a while. The princes had their own things to attend to as well. Lately they had been more busy than a few weeks ago. War councils after war council was held. Sometimes I wanted to attend as well, but I never could. No matter how much knowledge I had according to Hakuyuu, it wouldn't be smart for me to interfere. No one would take me serious and only the name of my country and my fiancé would get soiled. And so I always stayed silent, in the shadow of those who could give their opinion. I could see my own future in front of me. All this training I did, never would I be able to put it to use. I would stay in Hakuren's shadow. A small voice talking to him in order to reach his brother, the emperor. That would be my destiny, but I didn't care. As long as I would be able to support the people I love, I would accept it all. Destiny wouldn't keep me down. Not now.

…

Not a word was spoken of Kouen the next days. Instead, time passed as if Kouen wasn't gone or like he didn't exist at all. But at the same time everyone's thoughts weren't in this world. During sword practice, my sword easily hit Hakuren, something that had never happened before. But in return I got myself hit a few minutes later as my own thoughts had wandered off.

The strangest thing those weeks wasn't how everyone was so tense. Well perhaps it was also that. But it wasn't all because of Kouen. I hadn't seen prince Hakuyuu in ages. Ever since Kouen had left, he hadn't had the time to accompany me. He spent all his time with the emperor and the empress. It didn't feel right. But when I decided to ask Hakuren about his brother's whereabouts he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yuu just has a lot on his head right now. He'll be back soon though." His answer was short, but it was clear. Even if Hakuren did know things about his brother, he wouldn't tell them to me. I didn't know anything about Hakuyuu's life. I always thought I did, but now it was only clear. I was so clueless.

…

That things were really different now, I started to noticed a week later. The palace seemed… busier. More people walked around the hallways and gardens. All of them were women. They all looked so extremely fancy. Their hair was tied back in knots, beautiful golden hairpins keeping it all together. The most expensive kimono's blinded me. All of it, it made me feel like I didn't belong in the palace at all. Though I had been living here for such a long time now, I still didn't dress like the highest royalty you could think of. I didn't do that back home and the emperor or Hakuren never forced me to do so either. So I would wear the kimono's my maids brought me, but my hair would still be left the same. I didn't use make up to have my eyes look dark. I just stayed the simple me. The same me that had been brought here months ago.

As I softly trotted across the garden, I felt glares all over me. Not just glares, the whispers weren't soft enough to not be heard.

_"__Is that?"_

_"__The girl who has taken the heart of prince Hakuren? I believe so."_

_"__To think such a great man would fall for a girl like that. Just look at her."_

_"__She looks like she just came from the countryside and quickly put on some fancy clothes."_

_"__People like that shouldn't be around here. They only hurt this country."_

_"__I agree…"_

I tried to ignore them, but those eyes were everywhere. Not a single person could stay silent. I sighed as I kept on walking. Near the pond I saw a group of women crouched down next to a small child. As I got closer I saw the kid had been Hakuryuu who was being overloaded with hugs and sweet compliments. Apparently the little boy didn't like it that much. He was almost crying, the tears were already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Hakuryuu!" I exclaimed and walked over to the boy. As soon as he recognized me, the young prince ran to my side and hid behind my legs. Of course this only got me to gain even more attention from the other women.

"Sis…" Hakuryuu said between the soft sobs he let out.

I crouched down next to him and hugged him tightly. Luckily my hugs were no problem to him. We had been together for so long now, he didn't dislike being hold by me. I picked him up in my arms and stood up again. Hakuryuu started to sob softly in my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the girls, who was around Hakuryuu before, asked me as she walked up to me. "We were having fun with the young prince."

I shook my head. "He didn't like it. You should've noticed that."

"You're doing the exact same thing with him though. I don't see him disliking it now."

"That is because I have been with him for quite some time now. He isn't afraid of me. Which I can't say of you." I turned around so I could leave this horrible place filled with horrible people, but I just wasn't allowed.

"Just go back to your prince~" She yelled at me and the other ones laughed. "You could only be good for a second prince. Prince Hakuren must've been blind when he chose you as his fiancée. And here I thought all princes were good and decent men. "

And with that something inside me snapped. I put Hakuryuu back on the ground and with overflown with anger I walked up to the other girl.

It all happened quickly. Before I knew it she lay down on the ground. I hadn't done anything serious to her, I knew I could never harm someone who looked so important. It could damage the empire so much. So no matter how much I wanted to throw her into the ground, hit her until I couldn't feel my fists anymore, I didn't do it. I just slapped her. Hard enough to let her fall. There weren't stones underneath her, only grass. The fall wasn't that painful. When she looked at me I could see her eyes were filled with fear for me. The other's around us had stopped their chattering for a moment. It was totally silent.

"You can say whatever you want about me. I won't care, but don't you ever say a word about Hakuren or anyone else of the imperial family. If I ever hear you say his name like that again, I will come back and that time it won't be just a single hit. Someone like you should stay silent and just admire them from a distance. You could never stand on the same level as them. So don't say Hakuren made a mistake when you know nothing about our marriage at all."

I turned around again, leaving the girl and everyone else behind in shock. With Hakuryuu back in my arms, I decided to return to my room for the rest of the day. Perhaps I would help Hakuryuu with some of his studies.

I had no idea why all these girls had been there, but as I was still too angry to think about it. The way they had said Hakuren was stupid to marry me… didn't they know anything about our relation at all? Our marriage wasn't one of love. It was built on politics. He was the prince, I the princess. Together we would support Hakuyuu as his shadow. Hakuren was nice, I really liked him, maybe even loved him as much as I loved Hakuyuu, but how could he hold those same feelings? The only thing there was between us was an alliance. But I cherished it. Enough that I would sacrifice anything for it. So if anyone would dare insult him, they would get my anger over them. No matter how important their families were. I would protect them, forever…

…

How many evenings had it been that I had locked myself in my room now? How many times had I eaten my dinner alone, only accompanied by my many scrolls. With Kouen's collection now open to me, I had so much to read. And the princes had been busy all the time as well, never able to eat together. It had become so normal to me.

Tonight again, I had forgotten time. It was already dark outside and only the light of a single candle shined on my scroll. I would've never noticed it if there wasn't a soft knock on my door. I looked up from my desk, now noticing the darkness around me. I wondered who would still want to speak with me around this time. With a feeling of suspiciousness, I walked to the door only to find no one behind it. The hallway was abandoned, there was no trace of the person that had knocked a few seconds before. On the ground however lay a small piece of paper. As I picked it up, I saw my name written on top of it.

Back in the light of my candle I folded the paper open and a beautiful handwriting greeted me.

_I want to see you. Come to the peach tree next to the training grounds…_

There was no name underneath it. Just those two sentences. Judging the nice handwriting I guessed the one who had written it was Hakuren. We hadn't seen each other that much these days so perhaps he wanted some time with me now, the only time we were both having time off. I sighed softly and left my room so I could go and meet Hakuren.

…

The night sky was beautiful today. No clouds to be seen, stars were everywhere. The light of a full moon illuminated my path through the gardens. The peach tree was easy to find. The big tree stood next to the place where I always trained so I knew where I had to go.

I could see the silhouette of a man by the tree. He was tall and well build. So it was Hakuren? As I got closer and the moonlight showed me his face I could see I had been wrong.

"Prince Hakuyuu?" I asked as I walked to him. He had his hair down, it was the first time I'd seen him like this. I never knew his head was long enough to fall over his shoulder. It looked good though. It made me wonder why he never wore it like that.

"[Name]" He waved at me, showing me to stand next to him against the tree. "I hope I didn't bother you at this time."

"It's no problem. But why did you want to speak with me like this?"

He stayed silent. It worried me how he just stared at the ground like that. He looked so sad. What was going on? But I didn't want to interrupt him. Perhaps he needed to think about something.

"I'm sorry…" He said eventually.

I tilted my head. "What are you-" I wanted to ask him why he was sorry, but my question could never leave my lips. My lips were sealed by Hakuyuu's. I was surprised finding myself being kissed by him. I didn't understand, what was he doing? But I couldn't care about it right now. His kiss felt so nice. It was what I had always dreamed of. I closed my eyes, leaving my body to Hakuyuu. This was no time to think about this. I had to enjoy this one moment.

When his lips parted from mine, Hakuyuu embraced me. His head rested on my shoulder. The thoughts returned to me as I felt his warm body against mine. Had all of this been real? This kiss… my first kiss. To think I'd share it with the man I had loved all this time.

"I'm sorry," Hakuyuu repeated again, "I got engaged."

And with those three words my world ended.

* * *

**There it is. **

**If you're confused about the ending, I understand and it will all be explained in the next chapter. **

**So I also made up my mind about giving this story two endings. I am going to make a good and bad ending. The bad ending will have quite some tragedy in it so to those that don't like that: I'm sorry already, but I won't let you guys down. I will be writing the bad ending first, because I had that ending in mind all this time. But first we need to get to the point where the story will split in two ways. **

**And here's my request to everyone. I need a name for Hakuyuu's fiancée. I'm not going to tell you a lot about her yet, but I'm bad with names and I need one for her. She will be in the next chapter so I need a name by then ^^**

**I always love reading your reviews and I hope someone can give me a good idea for a name. Let's say that the person with the best name can request a short side story of me. That will be fun.**

**~I'll have the next chapter up again soon~**


	13. Chapter 13

***starts crying* I finally finished this chapter. I ****didn't mean to take a whole month. But a lot happened I guess… My best friend has left for a whole year, school started again and I got a new laptop. On top of that I got a small writer's block. I tried to write on this chapter four days long and in the end I had written 92 words… sigh.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the suggestions on names. I'll talk about that at the end of the chapter again, but it was really helpful. And they were all great names!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Another thing that made it so hard to write was chapter 278 that came out a week ago. Hakuyuu, Hakuren and Hakutoku appeared in it (ALIVE!) and the things they said things that made me look different at them again. So I had to adapt my vision of them a little and I tried to do so in this chapter.**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

Hakuyuu stayed silent after that kiss and I too didn't say a word. This was prince Hakuyuu… the man I had fallen in love with in the beginning. And now I had seen the sadness on his face. I knew Hakuyuu needed a woman on his side as well. Especially since he was the one to become the new emperor. It had been said the first day I had arrived here. Hakuyuu needed a woman from Kou and that was why I hadn't become his fiancée. I had tried to hide my feelings ever since that day, but I always cherished them in secret.

But now, overwhelmed in his embrace, I started to think about Hakuyuu's own feelings. I had heard stories of princes being given hundreds of women to choose their legal wife from. And maybe Hakuyuu wasn't that much different.

We embraced each other in silence for a while. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't care about how we looked to the outside world. This night which looked like the perfect romantic one, was now one of sadness. I guess Hakuyuu didn't care either. After time had passed, he let go of me and walked back a few steps. He held his head low, not showing me his eyes again.

"I'm sorry [name]."

I shook my head. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. But please tell me what happened." With my hand I clutched my chest. My heart was beating faster than usual, just seeing Hakuyuu like this broke my heart.

"I can't tell you yet. I need my time to progress all of this."

He finally lifted his head and I could look inside his pretty blue eyes again.

"Goodnight [name]." Was the last thing he said to me before he turned his back to me and slowly walked away.

"Goodnight… prince Hakuyuu…" I muttered, watching him leave.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I let myself fall down against the tree. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I softly sobbed in the dark. It was so hard to understand in one go, but the message had been clear. Prince Hakuyuu would leave me forever, everything would change and even though I had Hakuren at my side, I now had to throw every single feeling for the first prince away.

**Hakuyuu's POV**

I didn't know why I did it, but I needed [name] at that moment. Luckily she was still awake when I walked past her room. The best part was that she actually showed up. It felt good to see her face, but at the same time it made me sad. Her eyes held that sparkle I knew. The sparkle that showed her curiosity for knowledge and love. It was that part of her that I loved the most, along with her strong determination.

But how I had acted in front of her was not what I wanted to happen. I just wanted to tell her the news. But seeing her concerned look, I couldn't help myself. [Name], as a pure creature, didn't deserve any of this. If it were possible, I would've kept **her** by my side. But she was Hakuren's, not mine to keep. I just had to accept that fact even more now.

I walked back to my chambers. I had been able to calm down, but my mind was still flooded with thoughts. As I lay down on my bed, I tried to relive the events of this past week.

**One week earlier**

Kouen was leaving. Again. It felt like Kouen was meant to strive after power. In that way he could remind me of Hakuren, who loved power as well. Family traits, you could call it. Though the strive for power would perhaps be the only thing they had in common for now.

For some reason Kouen was loved by that kid magi mother kept with her. That little boy held powers that were used wrong in so many ways. And still that child was not much older than Hakuryuu, who would do nothing but play and cry when he felt like it. But the magi was much more grown up for a child just eight years old. As mother would proudly call it "he's selecting good kings" and Kouen was his favorite right now. More like Kouen was the one who accepted his offers. How many times had the boy not stood in front of me, eyes showing he wanted me to come with him.

A dungeon… that was where he had wanted me to go. To conquer it and grab myself a Djinn. Djinn meant power, surely Hakuren would've loved to go inside one. But we both didn't go. Because of _her _and her organization. The magi was raised by them, the group that could never bring much joy. They were here for no good reason, just came one day and never left. They brought the young magi with them, offering him to the empire in order to give it more glory than ever before. And he did. After being rejected by me and Ren, he found Kouen. And my cousin agreed to go after he got father's permission for it. The dungeon would be used for the empire so there was no problem. Kouen was trustworthy after all.

Now, after already having one Djinn, he left again. Another dungeon was waiting for him. Judal had raised it personally, like he always did. Even though Kouen was strong and had an army to support him in his mission, I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for him. But Kouen left with his head high, the dungeon would be his, he was sure of that I could see. So who was I to stop him?

**…**

Kouen had left in the morning and I had thought I could have time off for the rest of the day. But an hour before lunch would be served, a servant stood in front of my door with a message.

_"__The emperor and empress have requested your presence to discuss an urgent manner."_ He said before he left me alone again. It wasn't unusual for father to ask my presence but when mother was involved I could never know what to expect. Mother wasn't the person who would plan our wars, nor did she play the biggest part in the rule of the empire. So what did she want from me?

As if nothing were wrong, I entered the throne room where my father and mother were waiting for me. After my our usual greetings I waited for my father to explain why he had summoned me. The one who spoke however was my mother. With that strange smile of hers, she walked towards me.

"Hakuyuu," she said as she clung to my arm, "you've grown so big. To think this day has finally come."

I looked at her in confusion. There was nothing special about this day. Except for the fact that my cousin had pretty much gone on another deathly adventure, but I knew I she wasn't referring to that.

"What do you mean, mother?" I asked her, my voice calm as always, though I wasn't feeling exactly calm right now.

"A wedding of course," she replied while she skipped back to her husband's side. "We discussed the matter and agreed it's time you found yourself a woman. One from Kou, naturally."

My eyes drifted to my father, who hadn't said a thing yet. He gave me a small nod in response. "If you want to inherit the empire one day, you need a woman who can support you in your actions."

I wondered how he could be so calm with this. Surely this idea hadn't come from him, but from mother. Just like she had given [name] to Hakuren, she was now trying to give me a woman as well. Apparently the courtings I had done in the past were not satisfying her anymore.

Mother returned to me again with a scroll in her hand. She handed it over and smiled. "On this list are the women suitable to be your wife. I want you to pick at least five of them and we will summon them for you." She said as I took the scroll from her. After she gave me some sort of hug, she left the room, saying she had matters to attend to. With that it was just me and the emperor. Silence surrounded us.

"Father…" I finally managed to open my mouth and speak, "did you truly agree to this?"

"I wasn't planning on forcing you to marry. But we spoke and finally came to an agreement." He sighed, clearly this was all hard for him as well, "please understand that this is the best thing to do."

I lowered my head, there was nothing I could do right now. Now Hakuren wouldn't be the only one with a forced marriage anymore. I held the scroll in hand tightly. I bowed again in front of the emperor and returned to my room to look at the names written down.

**…**

Just how many women had she found for me? When I opened the scroll a never ending list rolled in front of me.

_…_

_Ryoku Nirina, first daughter of Kou's general_

_Meiri Nanako, second daughter of the emperor's advisor_

_Lan Fan, first daughter of the Lan trading company's founder_

_Aiki Junko, first daughter of the nobles from southern Kou_

_Arini Sakura, second daughter of the well-known sailor …._

_…_

Some of the names I had seen before. They had come to the palace before, in the hope to capture my heart. But none of them had been able to do so. I sighed and placed the scroll on my desk. I was too tired to think about this now. I didn't know what to do. With Kouen gone and now this… it was a bit too much. Perhaps I should talk with Hakuren about it. He had more experience with the whole 'marriage' thing. But then again, Hakuren had gotten [name], who was everything a man needed. Even if his marriage was forced upon him, it wasn't exactly dramatic. [Name] was kind and strong in both heart and body. But most of the time these other girls weren't like that. They'd care more about their looks and popularity than the strive to reunite the world.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I would have to choose some of them to please mother, but no one said I needed to marry any of them. If they couldn't catch my full attention, they'd be out of the run.

**…**

Though I was good at hiding my feelings, there were always those few people that could see through me. And my brother was one of those people. After three days, filled with talks to the emperor in which I had tried to find a way out of my 'marriage', Hakuren was now waiting for me in the doorway.

"[Name] is worried about you. What're you doing all this time?" He asked as he walked to my desk where the scroll with names was laying open. I looked up at him from behind my desk, I didn't even try to hide it all from him.

Hakuren walked closer and picked up the scroll.

"Since when do you have a list with girls? I never knew you remembered them all in this way. What happened to the brother who'd rather evade these kind of women?" He said teasing as his eyes drifted across the names. He could see it wasn't his brother's handwriting, but still he liked to joke around.

"The list isn't mine." I admitted as I took it back. "But mother wants me to pick some girls for the next courting. She wants me to join you in the whole marrying stuff." The last part escaped my lips as a soft murmur.

"So did you find anyone good yet? One you might want to keep?" Hakuren asked, he tilted his head a little.

I shook my head. "They're all the kind of nobility that is to stay stupid or got spoiled ever since they were born, forgetting there's war all around us. Not my type, but I have to invite some of them." I answered and pointed at some of the names. The ones I had chosen to invite for one day were encircled with red ink.

We both stayed silent as we looked over the list one more time. Suddenly Hakuren tapped on a name underneath the list. "You should try and invite her." He said with a smile across his face. "Surely she's different from the other girls."

When I looked at the name he was talking about, I could see what he meant by 'different'. Her name was quickly written underneath, as if it shouldn't be there, but it was. A girl who wasn't the daughter of a noble or a rich merchant. I gave Hakuren a nod and with quick movement the name got a red circle around it.

**…**

"Next!"

I sat in my chair and let the girls enter one by one. In the end I had picked seven of them, just to please mother. I could've told father I wanted three and he'd agree, but mother never would. Just like I had expected, these girls weren't what I was looking for. They weren't interested in war or peace. When I asked them what they thought about the wars we had had with our neighboring countries they just shrugged their shoulders and laughed playfully. They didn't care about the war or the losses that the country had by them. As long as they themselves wouldn't suffer from its effects, then they wouldn't mind it all.

These answers weren't what I wanted to hear, so they could leave as fast as they had come. They could keep their good looks and their fake smiles.

"My lord, the next girl is waiting for you."

The voice of a guard pulled me out of my thoughts. I sat straight in my stair and told the guard to let her in now. The door opened and a girl walked in. She was different from the ones I had seen before. She lacked the huge amount of jewelry and fancy hairpins. Her black hair fell over her shoulders. She was only dressed in a plain hanfu, a soft layer of make-up was brought on to her face.

Before my chair, she bowed down, one knee touching the ground the other one bent, her head were folded in formal greeting, her head hung low, looking only at the red carpet below her.

"My lord, it's an honor to have been invited by you to the palace." She waited before she could continue her greeting, almost as if she were afraid to talk to me.

"Raise you head and tell me about yourself." I told her, not willing to wait until she wanted to speak again.

She looked at me, her emerald eyes shining in the light entering the room via the windows.

"Yes my lord. My name is Itoh Yue. My father has served in the army during the battle with Gai and even though I know he enjoyed his time fighting for our country, he never returned. I own a small shop together with my mother, hence I don't understand why I was summoned by someone like you, the first prince of our great empire."

She looked back at the floor again, uncomfortable to talk with someone of a high status.

I tilted my head. This girl really was different. Maybe she it had been a mistake that she had ended up being on the list. But she was here now, so I'd better ask her the same questions as I had asked the other girls.

"Look at me. How do you feel about the wars we have led?" I folded my hands and rested my elbows on the armrests of the chair.

She looked up again and sighed softly. "Even though I despise these wars, I know our country needs them for now. If we can form a strong empire, filled with peace then surely our sacrifices have not been in fain. I am sure that is what my father would've wanted to see as well."

I slightly nodded in agreement. Finally a girl who knew what to say. I stood up and walked to the girl, holding out my hand to help her out of her bowing position.

"We can continue our talk while walking around the palace, lady Yue." I said as her hand fell in mine.

**…**

I spent my whole afternoon in the presence of the girl. In those hours I got to know her a lot better. I wanted to know about her father, if she knew how he had died, but she never gave a clear answer. "I guess a soldier from Gai killed him." She said with a soft voice. I could feel she was still sad about his death even if that war had been fought years ago. I could still remember the horrible scene from back then, the mountain of corpses, the smell of fire and blood in the air. Gai had resisted our forces the whole time, still they could do nothing but surrender in the end. A lot of men had died on both sides when that time came though.

The other girls I had invited were still around. I could hear their voices even though I tried to avoid them. If they would see me with a girl who looked this normal, they would try to kill me for sure, even if I was an imperial prince. A woman's wrath is unpredictable after all.

Soon it was getting late. With the air growing colder, the arrival of the night was announced. The girl had to leave and return to her mother's side before the woman would grow worried. I too had to leave.

After our last greetings we parted ways. I was glad I had gotten her to break out of that shell of hers. In the end she was just a normal girl, one I liked a little.

I entered the dinner hall to grab myself some food to bring to my room. What I hadn't expected was to see mother sitting at the table, her mischievous smile pointed at me. She stood up from her spot and walked over to me.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked with her sweet voice.

I nodded. I did have a good time for once. "She was a nice girl."

The empress nodded and headed back to her place. "Then I can inform you everything has been settled. I talked to the girl's mother and she is fine with a marriage."

"W-wait." I stuttered, "why are you going on about that marriage again? I don't know if I want to marry that girl. She's nice, but-"

She slammed her hands on the table.

"You ARE getting married. I arranged everything. Starting tomorrow Itoh Yue will be living in the palace, her room is close to [name]'s so the two girls can get along." She sighed as she sat back down. "Seriously Hakuyuu, darling, I hoped you would've picked a nice girl of high birth, but I guess I only told you to marry one of Kou origin. I can't stop you now. We'll continue this tomorrow." She waved at me, implying I could leave.

Still remembering my manners, I bowed slightly before I headed to my room. I would ask someone to bring me my food. I needed my time alone right now. So now that girl would come here… I sighed, thinking about how it could affect my own life and princess [name]'s. If I needed to spend time with Yue then I wouldn't be able to give [name] advise in fighting. Not that Hakuren was bad at teaching her. But I liked watching her. Yue didn't seem like the kind of girl who would take a sword and fight. Though I hadn't thought that of [name] in the first place as well.

**…**

The door shut softly after a tray of food had been placed inside. I didn't notice it at first, my head overflown with thoughts. I needed someone to talk to right now. Someone who could understand my feelings right now. But I didn't want to go to my brother at this moment. Since it was Hakuren who had picked her name from the scroll, I didn't want him to know yet. So there was only one person left to talk to. Finally the smell of dinner entered my nose, reminding me I had yet to eat. I picked up the bowl of food and slowly ate it. After I put it back down I took a piece of paper and started to write.

_I want to see you. Come to the peach tree next to the training grounds…_

* * *

**I'll continue my talk about the names now. The name that became the girl's name is Yue! It was suggested by Evalyd Yamazaki. So if you have a request for a small side story, you can tell me ^^**

**One thing I noticed while reading the name suggestions was how so many people came with similar names, but they never were exactly the same. I got a Sakura/Zakura and Yui/Yue. The names that didn't become the girl's name, I tried to add in the list of girls Hakuyuu could choose from. I don't think I used them all though (didn't want to make that list too long). **

**In the next chapter the princess and Yue will meet. So please look forward to that. I hope I won't take another whole month, but I can't promise anything. This year will be my last in High school and I'm already stressing out for the finals in May (I really want to pass them in one try and then go to university, but I don't know if I can)**

**I hope you liked this chapter even though I don't know if it was that great. Reviews are always appreciated ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

***looks at date* Well, that was almost another month to update... I swear I don't mean to do that all the time, but this part of the story is so hard to write! Though I am now getting to the part I love the most. Hehe, you'll find out why soon. **

* * *

_*knock*_

I shifted around in my bed, I wanted to sleep some more.

_*knock*_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. What time was it? Seriously, who would wake me now? This was supposed to be a day where I could sleep in. But here was this annoying knock on my door, trying to get me out of bed.

_*knock*_

"Just come on in." I said as I sat up in my bed. I guessed it was one of my maids who had a great idea to give me a full makeover again. The door slowly opened and indeed a girl stood in the opening. But I didn't know her. I was pretty much covered by the blankets on my bed so I wouldn't give any fanservice here, but it felt strange with this girl standing there. I hadn't gotten any news of there being a new maid assigned to me. But then again, this girl didn't look like a maid at all.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said shyly as she drew circles on the floor with her foot. "I didn't mean to disturb your rest." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I could see the soft emerald color in them. I loved that color, it fitted perfectly with her black hair.

I smiled softly and shook my head. "It's okay. I guess today won't be the day I get to sleep for an eternity." I laughed a little. "Explain why you're here."

"Ah, you see…" She scratched her cheek and looked away, though she was older than me, she looked like she was helpless. "I was told you could show me around. The royal guards told me so, you're the fiancée of prince Hakuren, right?"

I stood up from my bed, only covered by a single blanket wrapped around myself and walked to my closet. "I am. We've been engaged for a few months now. But there's never been a date for the wedding." I picked a long but simple piece of clothing from my closet and put it on. It only had a few ribbons and sashes to tie, so I didn't need a maid for this sort of clothing. We both stayed silent until I was fully dressed. I picked up the short sword next to my bed and stuck with me. It had become some kind of a habit. I trained so much that I almost felt naked without a blade by my side.

I looked at the girl again and smiled. "We haven't had the a real introduction yet, have we? Now that I'm no longer naked it should be a good time." I held out my hand to her and she took it. "I'm [name], first princess of the [country name] kingdom and fiancée of the Kou empire's second prince." I smiled a little, but something made me feel uneasy. With her introduction it as finally clear what it was that had been bugging me.

"You're a princess… to think you aren't destined for the first prince… it makes me feel bad."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head a little as if she were trying to brush a bad idea of her mind. "I am Itoh Yue. I moved in to the palace this morning. And," She looked down again, "I am supposed to marry the first prince, Ren Hakuyuu…"

"Wait?" I let go of her hand and took a few steps back. "You are the one he's going to marry!?" I couldn't believe it. This woman was why he had been so sad yesterday? This simple girl? I expected a diva, someone drowned in golden jewelry. Someone with ten vacation houses across the empire and whose family claimed high positions.

She nodded. "I know it might be shocking. Even I don't understand it all. It was sudden, but I'm sure it'll work out."

How could this 'work out'? I had seen the prince's look yesterday, I had heard the sadness in his voice, the way he had held me in his arms. None of this was okay. It was all forced, it was… it was exactly what had happened between me and Hakuren. It was just as forced, just as fake. But the two of us were doing fine now. I couldn't make any assumptions this easily.

"You're right." I said eventually, trying to put all worry out of my head, "so you wanted to see the palace right? I can show you around for a bit."

**…**

Suddenly I was the one who knew all about the palace even though I had only been living here for some months. I would still get lost on my own and now I was showing this woman around. Sure I knew where the kitchen, library and other important things were. Those were easy. As long as she didn't ask where the pigeons were going to land, everything would be fine.

During our walk, I talked with Yue. We talked about where we were from, our families and how we ended up here. Apparently Yue was indeed the plain girl I had figured her to be. Never entered a palace before neither did she speak to royalty. It had been an accident that she had come here, so she told me. _'There's no way I belong here, I'm to normal to marry a crown prince.'_ She said. I could understand why she felt like that. Someone who was used to working in a shop down the streets had nothing to do here. I had my mission, being the bridge between two countries. She didn't need to connect the streets and the palace, unless that was what Hakuyuu wanted. Surely she was having a hard time adapting to this life. At least it should be harder than it had been for me. Though I had been unknown with Kou's traditions, I was used to a bit of royal life. Even if I were the more forgotten princess, I still learned things like Toran language and manners. She didn't have those things. So in that way she was out of place.

"Ah, [name]. Over here!" I was called out as I showed Yue the last place of the palace, the training grounds. I turned around and saw both Hakuren and Hakuyuu. The two were sparring, sweat rolled down their faces. Hakuren waved at me, smiling brightly while Hakuyuu smiled softly. When they finally noticed Yue next to me, I could see their expressions waver a little. They still looked the same though: happy. But I could see Hakuyuu was having a tough time though.

"Will you be joining us? I want to see those quick movement of yours again." Hakuren said as he showed off with his sword.

I scratched my cheek and laughed. "I was actually showing Yue around."

"She can join." Hakuren responded, apparently he didn't notice I was trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.

"What do you want to do, Yue?" I asked the woman who had been silent all this time.

"I can't fight. It's not something I should do." She said softly. She shyly looked at the princes, as if she was waiting for them to approve her choice.

"That's fine, you can watch if you want to. If you change your mind we'll be happy to teach some parts." Hakuyuu's voice interrupted our talk. "I don't want [name]'s skills to deteriorate and we haven't sparred in ages."

I could see Yue nod from the corner of my eye as I jumped into the training grounds. My sword ready to use, this was great. I hadn't had this chance in weeks, not since this whole engagement thing had started to happen. Not that a week with only Hakuren was bad, surely it had been fun, but I enjoyed these little fights with both of them so much. All so I would one day fight besides them.

"I'm ready," I said and waited for him to move.

"You'd better be," Hakuyuu answered playfully and the fight started.

**…**

What did Hakuyuu see in that girl? I deeply wondered when I lay back on my bed again. Yue hadn't joined us during training, she sat at the side and looked obviously bored. During a rare dinner with all princes and the emperor, she had stayed silent. She did nothing exciting, she was nothing like the girl I expected the prince to love. Except for the fact that she was pretty, she was so plain. Was that what the prince liked? A simple and plain girl who would follow orders?

I sighed and buried my head in a pillow. It was so unfair, but hadn't my whole life been unfair until now? This marriage would've never happened if it weren't for my stupid dad and his plans. I wouldn't have known about these things, these wars if I hadn't moved here. I had been ignored all these years, seen as a pawn not a royal child. But it was different here, I was someone important. Even though I couldn't do anything for this country or my own without the princes.

A soft knock on my door. Almost like a déjà vu with the morning, except this time I was able to go and open the door.

"What is it? It's getting late, I thought I was clear I don't want to bothered this late." Seriously, after days of being bothered by my maids at night was annoying. Their voices kept echoing through my head. _'Lord Hakuren doesn't want you to be up this late.' 'please go to sleep my lady. You have so much to do tomorrow.' _Well I had my own way of doing things and as long as I wouldn't fall asleep during the day, I was absolutely fine. So I told them not to disturb me at night, no matter what.

"Ah, princess [name]." That voice, that wasn't my maid. As I looked through the opening of the door I saw Yue in front of me.

"It's you, what do you want?" I said annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I…" She quickly shook her, apparently she had thoughts bothering her, "never mind. I didn't know you wanted to be alone. I will leave you then." She bowed and prepared to walk away, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait," I sighed, I didn't want to chase her away, "Why did you come here? I'm already at my door now, so speak up." I leaned against the wall, interested in whatever reason she had had.

"I just wanted to know how you got so friendly with the princes. You speak so easily around them, as if you've been friends for years. How did you do it?"

A small laughter escaped me. This was why she had disturbed me? For advice she could've asked all day long?

"Why ask now? We've been together this whole day. You could've asked this before."

"I couldn't. You were with the princes this whole time. I didn't dare interfere."

"It is because of that that you don't see how to grow close to them. If you don't talk to them, you will never get noticed. Just talk to them. Or try and join the training. They're not scary, they're actually the nicest guys I know."

I could see a small smile on Yue's face. And with that I knew I had helped her.

"Well then," I said as I softly closed my door again, "I will go to my bed again. And please know that if you want to disturb me at night, tell me in the afternoon."

She nodded and bowed slightly. "I will, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." And as quickly as she had arrived, she walked away.

With a soft thud I closed the door behind me and lay back in my bed again. I should really sleep, maybe my maids had been right about that all this time.

**…**

She didn't really change, Yue that is. She was still quiet, but she tried to interact with us. I continued to do my own things like training and studying. I barely saw her some days. But Hakuyuu talked to her and she didn't look away all the time. That was better, but there was always something of. I couldn't get my mind to what it was though. It wasn't like how I felt around the empress or the oracle child. It was different.

A week had passed since our first meeting and she seemed to have adapted quite a bit. I would pass her in the hallways and we'd exchange some words. Just simple things, the weather, how our day was going, never the deep stuff.

"Make sure you're up tonight." She whispered as she walked past me in the morning. I was heading to the library to get myself some new books when I met her. Somebody had remembered to tell me about late visits… I didn't expect that. But I didn't think much of it, she could just want some more information about the princes after all.

**…**

I didn't even look up from my scroll when I heard a knock on my door that night. "Come in." I called from the other side of the door and the girl entered.

"How's it going?" I asked her as I put a mountain of scrolls away, "you wanted to talk?"

"Ah, yeah…" Yue said softly and sat down on my bed. When I looked at her I saw she carried two cups of tea. Smiling, she handed one over to me. "I wanted to thank you. Prince Hakuyuu and I are talking a lot more now."

"That's great," I said as I sat next to her and took the cup from her. Was this what she had wanted to talk about?

"Yes," She sipped from her tea and looked at me with troubled eyes, "But I don't get it. What are they hiding. I can only see that both princes are keeping so much from me. What is it. [Name], you've been with them for so long. Tell me if you know anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yue. I'm sorry." I sighed and drank some tea. It was sweet, much sweeter than I was used to. "Surely they have their own reasons to hide things. I mean, you wouldn't let just anyone mess with a country's affairs, would you? I'm sure they have reasons to hide things from us. We just need to accept that. Perhaps they will tell you if they trust you enough."

I yawned a little and stood up again. "We can talk about this another time. I'm dead tired."

She nodded and took the cup back from me. "Have a good night. I will watch your training tomorrow." She said and left the room.

**…**

"Lady [name]." An unfamiliar voice dragged out of my deep slumber. It came from outside my room.

"What… what is it?" I murmured from underneath the blankets.

"I was told to tell you the emperor has requested your presence in his personal chambers right now. Please don't let him wait to long."

The soft sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway and soon silence was back in my room. I yawned and set up. The emperor? Wanted to talk to me? This early? And in his own room? Well that was something new. I got up and dressed up quickly. Dressed in a very simple dress, I made my way to the emperor's room.

"My lord? It's [Name]. You asked for me?" I said after I knocked on his door.

Silence

"Emperor Hakutoku?" I asked again, this time a bit louder.

What was going on? He had wanted to talk to me, right? I opened the door and slowly stepped inside. A small hallway was located behind the door and I walked in it. "Emperor?" Still I got no response whatsoever. I turned into a room and froze. My knees buckled at the sight in front of me and all I could do was scream.

* * *

***evil laughter* I left you guys with a cliffhanger~ I'm so mean. But yeah I will try to upload sooner because I now get to the part I've been wanting to write all along and that is *throws confetti* TRAGEDY! **

**When I say I want to update fast, I know I might not be able to keep that promise... I've got exams in November and I need to get surgery on my leg somewhere these months (I don't know when though). But yes I want to write more, especially with all these nice message you guys keep sending me at every chapter (I'm still surprised so many people like my writing. Like I can't even come up with the right words 90% of the time)**

**Also to the person who told me I should give just name the princess and her country myself: I'm not going to do that. Even if I have an OC I created because of this story, I don't want this fic to become her backstory (especially since they aren't exactly the same). And I really can't create another OC. I just write this story because I love the idea, but I don't want my own characters to have an attachment to it. I hope that explains it in a good way :3**

**To end this chapter, here's a bonus for Evalyd Yamazaki. A short story in Kouen's POV. I hope you like it, I had no idea on what to write, but I hope it turned out okay :)**

**Until the next chapter, stay awesome~**

* * *

**Bonus story: The day before the dungeon capturing**

Fifteen scrolls, perhaps it was a bit much. I knew prince Hakuren would nag me the moment he'd see them._ 'Kouen, you can only read one at a time. You're such a nerd.' _I heard him say inside my head. But I needed to read them now, tomorrow I wouldn't have any more time. And an all-nighter was not an option this time, because of the planned expedition. A dungeon… another adventure. Conquering just one wasn't enough yet, not to fully serve the princes in the way I wanted. I softly sighed and leaned back in my chair. Just one scroll to start with. I'd see how far I would get in the end.

**…**

"Kouen?" A soft voice pulled me out of the world the scroll had formed around.

"Kouen, do you need this one?" [Name] was standing next to me, pointing at a small scroll on the desk.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I've been doing some research lately. I think this might be useful." She said and smiled.

"It's not." I answered her and it was the truth. The scroll she was looking at was the worst of those fifteen.

"And how do you know?" She asked as she leaned over the desk and looked me in the eye.

"I've read all of those already. They don't contain that much information." I said calmly and focused on my scroll again.

"I'm going find out myself." I heard her say. Suddenly I felt a weight leaning against my chair. [Name] had set herself down next to me on the ground. Her back leaned against the chair.

**…**

"I don't understand, Kouen. Why do they not tell how Kina won that war? It's so stupid." [Name] complained. She no longer sat on the ground, she was now lying on it.

"That is because Kina burned all evidence of that war happening. Be glad you have this scroll." I said to her.

"I'm not accepting that. There has to be more." She said as she sat up. "I'm going to look for it." She trotted to the bookshelves and started to look around.

"You won't find anything in the first twenty shelves. I've read all of those already." I called out to her. A grown came back as answer.

"You read too much Kouen. It's no fun like this."

I chuckled softly and looked back at the pile of fifteen scrolls. I had read less than I wanted because of [name] but it was fine. From behind, the sound of falling books echoed through the room.

"I hate these books. Why does gravity dislike me so much." [Name]'s voice yelled out.

"Just continue searching. Surely you'll find something." I said smiling. [Name] was good company even if I couldn't read a word with her presence around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe, I'm back with a new chapter! I know I said I would update soon... but yeah, I didn't do so... sorry. I wrote stupid Sinja AUs instead :P Those AUs did make me more motivated to write for this story though. So I guess that was a good thing. Also, did you guys read the latest chapter? I'm in total hype! Also the omake about Kouha and him mom, it was so cute and sad (I realized her insanity is different from what I wrote, hmmm)**

**Well anyways, I finished this chapter just before my exams (I'm going to die next week) and I don't know if it's really good. I had to write this to continue the story, but at the same time I didn't know what I wanted to write. This is the last chapter before the bad end truely begins. Well, maybe it's the first chapter actually. For the good ending, parts of this chapter are relevant, but the end should be different. Ah well, hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Red, in combination with pale skin and dark hair, such a vibrant color. It was everywhere, the room was filled with it and it's horrible stench. The red of blood couldn't be unseen anymore. In the center of the room, in a puddle of that color was the body of a man I knew so well.

_Emperor Hakutoku was dead_

His body lay lifeless in the middle of the room. I felt the air leave my lungs, my heartbeat stopped for a minute. But only a few seconds later it was the other way around. I breathed quickly, my heart seemed to burst out of my chest. I didn't know what to do. What could I do with the dead emperor right in front of me? I reached out to the body. He lay face down, turned away from me, but all that blood made clear he was already dead. My legs buckled and I fell down on my knees. A quiet sob escaped me, soon followed by more. Then a scream. Someone, anyone had to come here. This couldn't be happening, not like this.

"[Name]!" I could hear Hakuren's voice behind me, he was already somewhere in the room. My eyes were still locked at the body in front of me. Whatever I tried to do, I couldn't look away. Tears started to form and rolled down my cheeks soon after.

"[Name]! Oh shit…" Hakuren had finally found his way inside. The dead body couldn't go unnoticed, the change in his voice made that even more clear. A second set of footsteps entered and a breath was held in. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and body was held in an embrace.

"Don't look. You shouldn't be seeing this." Hakuyuu's voice entered my ears, but I barely listened.

"Why… why did this happen?" I asked between my sobs.

"We don't know. You should leave for now, [name]. You shouldn't be involved in this."

"Yuu…" Hakuren voice sounded, "I can bring her back to her room, I'll join you again after that."

The arms that held me let go and a different one wrapped itself around me, pulling me of the ground.

When I could no longer let my eyes fall on the body I just looked down to the ground. I was quiet, what could I talk about anyways? Seeing my tears leave small drops on the ground, I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to show I was crying even if it was only natural.

Back in my own room Hakuren guided me to my bed where I sat down. He took my hands and I felt he put his head against them. "Just wait here for now. Don't leave the room, I'll be back soon." The warmth of his hands soon left me and after I heard the door close, I knew I was alone again. It had become silent, but not for long. Soon the room was filled with the sound of my sobbing.

_It wasn't real… I hadn't seen any of that… In the end it would be just a dream…_

**…**

"Mother, you can't be serious."

"She has nothing to do with this."

My door swung open and the empress walked inside. I quickly lifted my body of my bed. I had tried to forget what I had seen by reading earlier, but it hadn't helped. The thoughts in my head were overflowing so I had decided to give up on reading and forget my worries by sleeping instead. That had been a disaster as well, the images of blood and the corpse couldn't leave my mind.

"E-empress… how can I help you?" I asked as I wiped the leftover tears from my eyes.

The empress walked towards me and placed her hand under my head, lifting my face up to look at her sparkling eyes. She almost seemed… happy? But she couldn't be. Her loving husband had just been murdered, it would be my eyes deceiving me.

"My darling, look at how much you've been crying… are you that sad?" She asked.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this, empress. After everything that happened with the emperor… I just don't know how much I can take." I could feel the tears starting to flow again.

"Mother," Hakuyuu stood behind her, Hakuren next to him. "allow [name] to get some rest, if you want to know anything, you can better ask her later on."

"Know what?" I asked them.

"Who killed our emperor. No one has heard anything from him and still you were there in his room when we found his body."

Was she going to suspect me because of this? But I- "I was told the emperor wanted to talk to me."

"And who gave you permission to enter his chambers?"

"That messenger did."

The empress shook her head softly. She turned away and I saw her leaning towards one of the servants. The young boy she was talking to was shaking on his legs. But even if I wanted to know what they're were talking about, their whispers were too soft for me to hear.

"This boy saw you leave your room this morning. He also says there was no one near your room before that." She then told me. I fell silent, words lost in a field of confusion. "And thus," The empress continued, "you are suspected for emperor Hakutoku's murder." Her finger was pointed at me and guards came running to me to grab my arms and hold me in place. Their hold was strong, I could feel bruises forming on my arms.

"Mother, what are you doing?" I watched Hakuren running to his mother's side and I really wished he'd talk some sense into her. I was innocent, nothing of this was my fault.

"I am taking her to my chambers. Until we know the truth, it's better to know we are safe from further incidents."

"You can't. She's my fiancée, you can't command her!" Hakuren snapped back, but he only got laughter in return.

"As long as you two are not married, I am free to do as I please."

"But you-"

"Hakuren, please stop." The words left my mouth in a soft tone, loud enough to catch his ears, soft enough to still sound calm. But I was anything but calm. Just realizing I had to stay close to the empress, for a false accusation, I hated it. "I will go with the empress. Use the time you have to find clues for the real murderer instead."

"[Name]." "You don't have to do this." Both brothers showed their concern, but I tried to brush it off.

"I will be fine. Please serve the country in the way you should." I gave them one last smile before the guards pulled me by my arms, to the Empress personal quarters. The place I always got these bad feelings from.

**…**

I was a princess… right? I had to remind myself a thousand times as I sat in a dark room. No light could enter, windows weren't present. The door was blocked by two guards, my sword was left behind in my room. I had lost track of the time, I only knew it was somewhere in the evening. But I could only conclude so by the food that got shoved inside the room. I was scared, the silence was killing me on the inside. Only whispers and parts of the guards' conversations came to my ears. I had no idea what was happening and how long I had to stay in this horrible, suffocating place. It was cold, the warming morning sun didn't reach in here. I was scared… so scared…

_"__Hakuren, please safe me already."_

**…**

Light… wait? Light? I looked up and saw the door opening. A shadow entered almost blocking out the light again.

"[Name]?" I looked up at the owner of the shadow. There were two of them when I looked closer.

"Hakuren!" I ran out of the chair I was sitting in and embraced him. As I felt his arms around me, I could finally feel save again. I was shaking on my legs I noticed. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes and soft sobs left my throat.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Hakuren asked, startled by sudden outing of emotions. I felt him pet my hair and pulled me closer to his chest. My voice failed me, I just wanted to let it all out.

"Hakuren," His brother's voice sounded serious, "We should go. I don't like this place."

"Yeah," He sounded almost fearful. Still sheltering me with his arm we walked outside. Feeling the fresh air again, I could breathe normal again. The shaking stopped and I knew the empress was far away now. Well for as long as it would last.

I just followed them, no longer caring about where I would end up. Anywhere was fine, I just wanted peace and time to top thinking about the horror I had experienced this day. The air was filled with gloom. From the corner of my eye I saw some servants chattering, there words left unheard.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and only looked up when I heard a door open and the three of us walked inside. A soft thud of the door closing behind us, brought my mind back to reality. Looking around, I noticed the sofa I had fallen asleep a long time ago. Hakuren's room… how great to be back here again.

I moved out of Hakuren's arms and let myself fall down on the sofa. I was tired, I didn't want to continue doing this. "What's going on here?" I whispered softly. "I want to go home…" Did I mean that last part? Maybe I did. Maybe being ignored was better than being suspected of a goddamn murder.

"[Name]," I felt a hand on my shoulder and Hakuyuu's blue eyes looked at me in concern. "I know it's a lot you've been going through."

"We're all suffering here." Hakuren added, gaining a glare from his older brother.

"There's just…" I could see the first prince biting his lip for a moment. "We need to talk about something… this situation, we pretty much predicted it would happen, but not this soon."

What was he talking about? If he could've predicted this then couldn't he also have prevented it? I shook my head slightly and looked at the princes in confusion.

"We should've told you sooner, but we didn't want to drag you into this unless necessary."

"But now that that witch has started to play with you, we can't watch any longer."

I tilted my head. "Witch?"

Both brothers nodded. "Gyokuen." Hakuyuu explained. Before I could answer him, I saw him shaking his head. "She's been different for a while, ever since she's brought those priests of her to the palace. Things have gone downhill ever since and now it's reaching its worst part."

Hakuren nodded. "Same with the murder. We're shocked, devastated. But to think you would be blamed for it… it's unforgivable. We managed to convince everyone it was a rebel from Gai who killed him. But you're still being watched."

I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around me. "So now what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we'll go to show our respect to late emperor. His will shall be announced then." Hakuyuu said while he looked away. His gaze was focused on the door, as if he expected someone to barge in any moment.

"So until Yuu is the emperor, you'll stay by my side. You can sleep in my chambers. It seems the tales of you staying up too late to study disturb quite some people."

So no studying anymore? Not even being in my own room? How much worse could it get? But there was nothing I could do against it. For now I had to obey them, it would all be better if Hakuyuu was finally crowned as emperor.

**…**

The room smelled of incense. The strong scent was meant to drive out the scent of the dead, but it didn't make it a nice environment. As those from the royal blood, the three princess and princess Hakuei bowed down in front of the coffin their father was laying in. Empress Gyokuen sat next to it, caressing the hand of emperor Hakutoku. I couldn't be at their side, I wasn't allowed as outsider. Instead I stood next to Yue, a row behind the princes. Young Hakuryuu held on to his sister's sleeve, Hakuren had told me last night he had only been crying when the news reached his ears.

The silence that had filled the room was gone when a priests took a gold colored scroll and opened it. Emperor Hakutoku's will… the prove Hakuyuu would become emperor. Just a few words, enough to make me feel glad for once in these past nightmares.

_''__The next emperor of the Kou empire will become… Ren Hakuyuu."_

**…**

That night there was a big feast. To honor the late emperor and to celebrate Hakuyuu's succession. Ever since it had been officially announced, Yue couldn't stop talking about how proud she was of her man. I just smiled and told her she could indeed be proud. I would soon be the first prince's wife, not a bad position either. The title of empress had never been in reach for me and I had accepted that long ago.

I sat next to Hakuren during dinner, talking about the future, what we'd do now. It was nice having someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't a woman with an emperor as fiancé. Our cups kept on being filled with wine, so many times I could feel a hangover coming for the next day. A little tipsy, I grabbed Hakuren's arm and nuzzled against his chest. I felt tired and even if the wine could help me forget things, I wanted to sleep and forget the whole world for just one night.

"Why don't we go to bed already?" I murmured as I prepared myself to just fall asleep against Hakuren's chest.

"Maybe we should." He said and helped me to get up and walk with him. We both excused ourselves and left the party. The idea of a banquet for the dead, it was strange and I had felt it was wrong the moment I touched my wine that evening.

…

Hakuren's bed was soft, the mattress bounced when I collapsed on top of it. Not caring about anything I curled up in a ball and prepared myself to fall asleep. I could move back to the sofa and sleep there for another night, but this place was more… comfortable. Plus I would sleep here more often after the marriage. I felt a chin on the top of my head and arms wrapped around me.

"Goodnight [name]." Hakuren said before I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**And there you have it! Next time the bad ending is starting so be prepared for that. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows and favs. I love you guys and I will try not to take a month for the next update (but again, I can't promise anything)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Bad End Chapter 1

**Yes, for one time I update quicker than I usually do! So this is the first chapter for the "bad" ending. I was thinking if I would make one big chapter of this, but in the end I decided to split it up in two instead. Because if I wouldn't, I'd write around 7000 words and that would make my grammar check extremely bad (you don't want that to happen, believe me). So yeah, enjoy this chapter I guess**

* * *

When I woke again in the morning I felt arms immobilizing me. A short wave of panic came over me. What had I been doing last night? I could remember visiting the emperor, then the big party… guessing by the small headache I had been drinking too much. I barely got drunk, liquor wasn't my thing. And this was why. With my memory hazy, I wondered what I had done. I tried to sit up, but the arms still stopped me.

"Why are you up this early? [Name]?" Hakuren's sleepy voice asked me.

"How about there's stuff we have to do? You should learn to use the day as good as possible." I said as I poked his forehead softly. "and you're the second prince here, you are to set an example for others."

He groaned softly as he removed one of his arms to pull up the covers. "I'll do that after some more sleep."

"You're doing it now." I said to him and freed myself from underneath his other arm. I wanted to get of the bed and prepare for the day, but before I could, his hand was around my wrist, dragging me down to the bed again.

"Nope, we're both staying like this." The arms wrapped themselves around me again, making it impossible to escape. I sighed softly, it felt good, but it was going against everything I usually did.

"You're hopeless, do you know that?" I murmured as I cuddled closer to him. Maybe sleeping in wasn't bad for once. I couldn't really walk around the palace without being a called a murderer anyways. So perhaps this was the best I could do.

"Only for you." His sleepy voice sounded.

I rolled with my eyes, this guy was seriously a flirt at times like these. Well, it could be worse, way worse. Like the men who had once come to castle back home to court me. They were many times worse, bringing flowers and promises of great kingdoms and wealth. Enjoying the heat of Hakuren's body, I let my eyes fall shut and dozed off.

**…**

When I opened my eyes again, the last thing I had expected to see was Hakuyuu sitting on the bed. Surprised I shot up.

"Hakuyuu, what are you doing here?"

I could see some surprise on his face, but it soon changed into a simple smile.

"Getting Hakuren. There's some things we have to discuss today."

A sigh escaped my lips, I knew we shouldn't have fallen asleep again. I groaned softly and burrowed my face in a pillow. "He really is an idiot, if he knew he had stuff to do, why didn't he get out of bed earlier." I murmured, not sure if my voice could be heard clearly, the sound being killed by the pillow.

"Gyokuen informed me not too long ago either. I just came to pick Hakuren up, I expected him to be asleep anyways." He explained as he stood up from the bed and started to walk out of the door.

"So you're leaving already?" I asked, finally awake in my mind. Hakuren turned around and smiled softly.

"I thought you'd want some privacy to get changed. You've been summoned as well." After that he closed the door, leaving me behind with a blushing face. But I had no time to think about all of this, I had to get ready. If Gyokuen wanted to talk to me and her sons, I wondered what it'd be about.

**…**

It hadn't been just me and the princes, Yue had joined us on the way to throne room and some officials were present as well. With the emperor gone and Hakuyuu not crowned yet, all power lay with her for the moment. I didn't like how she sat on that throne, sitting above us, above the true emperor of this country. She sat there as if it was her spot, her job to rule and judge.

A smile formed on her face when we entered and as usual she hid her face behind her sleeves. The amount of priests standing next to her scared me. It was a miracle the oracle wasn't present as well.

"Mother, you wished to speak to us?" Hakuyuu asked as all four of us bowed down in front of her. It felt wrong to bow for that woman even if she held the title of empress in her hands.

She nodded. "I did, my darlings. After all there is a wedding we have to talk about." She said and leaned back on her throne. "And there's more serious matters as well, but we will talk about them later."

"Let's start with what you call easy matters then. Have you found a date for our weddings? My brother and his princess have been waiting longer than they should have." The first prince spoke, his blue eyes meeting his mother's while I couldn't figure out who I should look at.

"We did and it took quite some time to find the perfect date. Next week you will be crowned emperor, my dear Hakuyuu. And exactly three weeks later both you and your brother will get married."

I felt my heart skip a beat. So our wedding finally got a date. And only a month away. I didn't know that much about Kou traditions and thus I had no idea if I could even get the perfect dress to marry in by that time. I would have to ask Yue later.

"This hurried marriage," so continued the empress dowager, "has been issued by some international problems. It seems there are plans to cause a rebellion by some residents of Gai. After the marriage, both of you will have to go out and battle again. By that time your cousin Kouen is supposed to have returned as well. If the dungeon allows it, of course. You could use his power."

"You want us to go out to war immediately after the marriage?" Hakuren growled at her. I agreed with his anger, I didn't want to see him leave again and give me no information about when he could return. I wasn't strong enough to fight next to him yet and bringing him into danger with my clumsiness would be something I could never forgive myself for.

"You are our empire's strongest warriors and you don't want to have the harmony the late emperor, your father, built, fall to ruin. Or do you?" The empress was right and both princes knew this. We could try and fight her decisions, but with this many officials and priests on her side the battle was already lost.

The empress stood up from her throne and walked towards her sons. The innocent smile was back on her face.

"Now come my children, we should discuss these things over tea." She said as she walked past us to the door.

**…**

I sighed softly and leaned over the railing of the hall leading through the garden. In the distance I could hear the sound of swords clashing and the silhouettes of the two princes could be seen clearly.

"You're not joining them?" I looked next to me and saw that Yue had joined me. I shook my head slightly.

"I'm thinking about too many things, I would lose immediately against them."

She giggled softly. "Is it the marriage? You shouldn't worry about that, the palace staff will take care of everything."

"No," I answered her, "It's something else. I came here months ago to marry. It was only logical it would happen soon, it even took longer than I ever thought it would."

"Are you worried about the upcoming war then?" She asked me as she leaned a bit further over the railing.

"I guess you could say that. I want to stay by their side, not see them leave again after we finally got this close." I said.

"Don't worry, you won't be separated." Yue's voice sounded in a soft murmur. When I wanted to ask her what she meant by that I saw Hakuyuu and Hakuren come closer, waving at us. With a little smile on my face I waved back to them. Yue in the meantime had found her way into the garden and before I knew it, she was clinging around Hakuyuu's body. I averted my eyes from the scene, Yue could just go and enjoy her soon to be emperor husband for all I cared.

"[Name]?" I looked at Hakuren who was standing right in front of me. He held his hand out to me. "Let's go for a walk, okay?" I gladly nodded and walked down the hall, into the garden, ignoring Yue's flirting with her emperor.

"I was sad to see you sit on the side. I'm used to having you spar with us." He said as we walked past some peach trees.

"I can't even carry my sword around. People still think I might've killed emperor Hakutoku." It didn't feel right to leave my sword behind in Hakuren's room, but what could do about it? If the only thing I would get from carrying it around was suspicious servants, then I'd rather don't carry it. The murder of emperor Hakutoku would be solved soon, I was sure of it, and by that time I would be free to do what I wanted again. And it would only be one week, one week until Hakuyuu would sit on the throne. Surely he would lift this suspicion of me and give me back all freedom I had had before.

Hakuren stood still when we arrived at a small pond in the garden. Yue and Hakuyuu were far behind us, I couldn't hear or see them any longer.

"I wanted to give you something, before Yuu becomes emperor you should look like a true princess." He searched around is clothes and took out a wrap of cloth. When he unraveled it, I could see a golden hairpin laying in his hands. It was almost like the things I had seen other royalty wear, it's beauty was significant. At the top was a butterfly formed out of the thinnest gold, a jewel sat in the middle of it.

"A married woman shouldn't wear her hair down, and I don't want to see you with something your maids would like. You'd look better with this one." With his hand he reached out to my hair and tied it together with the pin. When he was done, I traced it with my fingers, I hadn't expected Hakuren to be able to tie my hair as well as he had done.

"I… thank you." I spoke softly. I was certain my head looked like a tomato. There was an awkward silence between us. I let my gaze drift off to the petals of nearby trees falling down to the ground and the soft rays of sun touching my skin.

"You know," I said as I touched the hairpin one more time and looked at Hakuren from the corner of my eye. "I am glad things went like this. Of course I would want your father to still be alive, but except for that, I am truly happy. To have met you, your family and to live in this beautiful place, I couldn't have imagined a better life."

Hakuren started to laugh softly. "You make it sound like we are going to part ways here." His arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me against his chest. "Don't worry, we aren't going to be separated yet. Our lives are only just beginning and the empire can use our combined strength."

I relaxed in his arms. His warmth and the beating of his heart, Hakuren was right we wouldn't be separated. We were still a young couple, the world was out there to be explored by us. Who would ever try to hurt us? That was what I thought, though deep in my mind, I already knew the answer to that question.

**…**

Though it was getting late, I didn't feel like sleeping yet. I had felt the need to write to my sister over dinner and now I finally had found the time to do so. I had promised her to write about the marriage and even though I hadn't heard anything of her after that disturbing letter from long ago, I was sure she still wanted to know about my life in Kou. Just thinking about her made me happy. We would finally be able to meet again after all this time. And for it to be at my own wedding, it sounded like a dream come true. But then again, I didn't even know if I had the time to talk with her. It would be my wedding and surely lots of people would want to talk to the prince's new wife.

The sudden sound of a door closing behind me, startled me and a random line of ink was thrown over the paper.

"Ah [name], you were here?" Hakuren voice sounded through the empty room. I sighed softly and put my quill down. The letter was as good as finished, though that messy line did look horrible on it.

"I was writing back home. They haven't heard of me in ages and my sister probably wants to know all about the marriage." I put the paper away and let my head fall back. "I miss her a little, even though we never talked that much."

Hakuren leaned against the desk and smiled to me. "Well, I've always had my brothers and sister around. But in times of war it is always nice to write to them." He said, "Not that a marriage is like war…" he quickly corrected himself.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It'd be good if there wouldn't be war at all. But if it is inevitable, don't forget to write to me as I await you return."

"You don't have to wait if you join us." He said and took me close.

"I'm not good enough for that." I muttered as I leaned against him.

"You're better than a big part of the army, so don't say you can't help us." He said, but I didn't want to believe him. Instead I stood up and let myself fall on the bed. Today had been so tiring, I didn't want to think about anything anymore.

I heard the door close, Hakuren had left the room again. Well, he was a busy person, if he had to meet his brother this late, I could understand. They carried responsibility with them, the country rested on their shoulders. Until now I had only been a little princess, here to gain some favor from an emperor whose murder was partially being blamed on me. I turned around an covered myself underneath the blankets. Only later I heard the door open again and someone enter, but by that time I was so close to falling asleep that I didn't care anymore.

* * *

**So... that's the beginning of this ending. Is everybody ready for some tragedy? You better be, I have quite some plans :P **

**Also, I don't know if anyone cares, but I'm doing a Q&amp;A video for reaching 100 followers on my art blog on tumblr (and 100 on deviantart). So idk, if you ever wanted to ask me something, see me in a video, anything, you can send me questions :D (I haven't gotten many so receiving anything would be nice). You can send them on anon if you don't have tumblr (or even if you do have tumblr and just want to be on anon) or even over fanfiction, it's fine. My art blog is blame-my-art if you're interested. I will answer anything.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who supports this story and my day is still made everytime I read a review or see someone follow/favorite this story. I can never believe people like this story that much, but I will keep on writing for you all. **

**So... prepare yourself for tragedy I guess and until the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17 - Bad End Chapter 2

**How's everybody been? I finished my exams, but true hell is only just starting (I can't wait for christmas break).**

**So yeah, this chapter. I had hoped to make it longer, but I just couldn't. Writing this really hurt me, and I guess you'll understand why :')**

***goes into hiding* enjoy?**

**(also thanks to the people that told me I messed up the names of the princes at some parts. Too many Hakus to remember who was talking when :D)**

* * *

I thought I heard screams from afar. Perhaps these were my nightmares, returning after a long time of dwelling deep inside my mind. I tossed around in the bed, trying to find Hakuren's body to chase these horrible sounds away, but to my surprise the bed was empty. Still an unexplainable warmth surrounded me. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw an orange glow surrounding me. Orange? As in morning? Had I been sleeping that long already?

I jumped up awake and looked around me. It wasn't morning, or maybe it was, but the glow didn't come from the sun. The room I had been sleeping in, writing in a few hours earlier, was burning. The curtains turned black and the flames had already started to lick at the sheets of the bed. For a moment I wanted to scream, but the smoke that had formed inside the room filled my lunges instead, resulting in a coughing fit. I had to get out of the room, to fresh air.

Without any hesitation I picked up my sword from my bedside. The flames hadn't reached there yet, the whole thing was still fine. In my mind, a thousand scenarios came up. I had to get out before the door would be blocked and call for help.

When I finally reached the door, I tried opening it. As soon as my finger traced the doorknob, I felt an unbearable pain shot up my arm. In a quick reflex I pulled back. The tops of my fingers were glowing red, the skin was already starting to fall off. I hissed in pain as I took a few steps back. I was trapped in here. The window was blocked by the fire and the door was too hot to break open. What could I do now, except for accepting my own death in here. The smoke would come to suffocate me soon, and if it didn't, then the flames would be able to eat away my body.

As I had started to accept my fate, I heard sound coming from the other side of the room. Sound meant other people! "Help! I can't open the door." I yelled, hoping my voice could reach the outside before the smoke would silence me. Muffled voices, conversations I could not understand. Then it became silent again and I was sure all hope was lost. But the voices returned and much later and after some bangs against the door, the thing came falling into the room.

In the new formed opening I saw three familiar faces. Hakuyuu, Hakuren and little Hakuryuu were standing there, sweat rolled down their foreheads from the surrounding heat. I tried my best to ignore the chaos surrounding them, even though I knew I had to accept that the whole place was burning down one day. But instead of thinking about that just yet, I ran to Hakuren and let myself fall against his chest. I couldn't be more relieved. With the brothers around, I would finally be safe.

"[Name] are you alright?" Hakuren asked me as he petted my hair.

"I'm fine. For now." I added the last part in whisper. I knew all of us were far from fine with the blazing flames around us. "We should get out of here soon."

I looked around, hoping to spot one place that wasn't burning. There should be one way to get out of here. But when I looked at the oldest princes again, I saw them shaking their heads.

"We've tried and checked the closest doors, they're all locked or can't be reached through the fire." Hakuyuu said as he pulled his youngest brother close to him. I could only imagine how scared the child would be. I was already terrified by the only growing fire around us. How a child, not older than six would feel in here, I had no idea.

"There should be some way out. Staying like this won't save our lives either." Hakuren added and he was right. The palace was built with wood as its prime resource. Only the marble pillars and some parts of the floor didn't catch fire immediately, but the walls and ceiling could collapse any minute. In the distance I heard screams, other people who were trapped in this hell. I doubted they knew of a way out, if they could reach a safe spot before they would be suffocated. I held on to Hakuren's arm, hoping he and his brothers could bring us, and hopefully some of the others, to the fresh air of the outside world.

**…**

This wasn't right. Why could these people still walk around, even dare to stand in our ways. The priests. They were everywhere, as if the fire wasn't affecting them at all. They didn't move, just stood there, watching us. The fire licked at their body, but none of them winced in pain. I tried to ignore them, getting outside was my main goal. We dashed forward, through the hallways, but no open door was in sight yet.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of pain running through my arm. I felt blood stream down, slowly soaking my sleeve in it. I groaned softly and let my eyes drift around the place. The priests, there were so many of them now. They had stopped watching us, they were out for blood. Mine, the princes'. As if we weren't allowed to escape this place in time. From behind their masks, I heard laughter. This was funny in their eyes, it was funny to watch us die slowly.

"So they really did it." Hakuren muttered, "We should've have seen it coming."

"Burning the place to the ground with us in it." His older brother added. I was left in confusion. How could they have seen this coming? Actual time to wonder about these things wasn't there. We had to keep moving, no matter what. I heard the sound of metal gliding out of its protective case. Swords were being drawn, it was serious. Hesitating slightly I too pulled out my sword. My injured arm made it harder to keep the right stance, it was easier to hold the sword in just one hand. With my now free arm I pulled Hakuryuu closer to protect him. It was three against tons of them, an unfair fight. But I felt like we could win this. These princes had fought in wars before, slain hundreds of men. A bunch of priests would be no problem.

**…**

The priests weren't strong, that was one thing we had found out quick. But they weren't normal. With one slash of the sword they disappeared in smoke, leaving only a small doll behind. As time passed their objective was clear. They wouldn't try to kill us, they were keeping us busy. The fire was burning bigger than before and it became hard to breath. I was panting, wishing for fresh air that slowly vanished from the building. The ragged breathing of Hakuyuu and Hakuren sounded next to me. Hakuryuu had started to cry not much after the fight began. How he still had tears to cry, I did not know. But judging by the sweat dripping of my forehead I guessed he had found his own way to get rid of the heat.

I had lost track of the time. All I could do was rely on my adrenaline and instinct. To survive I would do anything, no matter how many priests I had to 'kill'. Two corridors, and third, slowly we were making progress. The place was a maze and with every turn we took a new wave of heat met us. Suddenly, a cry. It had been Hakuryuu's. All three of us looked at the young boy, who started to cry harder than before. A piece of burning wood had fallen down, hitting the boy on his shoulders. The flames started to eat his clothes, but were put out by Hakuren before they could do much damage. Some damage was taken though. Underneath the tattered clothes, I could see the skin turning red, burning of the heat. I was like my hands, which were still feeling numb from before. Even the hot air around had started to slowly taste the skin of our bodies. The heat would be too much any minute and it wouldn't be strange if our clothes would catch fire without a piece of wood fallen against it.

We reached another bigger hallway, hopefully one with an exit. But it was deemed useless the moment we entered. A mass of black cloaks and masks. The fire tried its best to take them in, but was rejected every time. The men were untouchable by the elements. With heavy breathing the brothers raised their swords again.

"I won't allow myself to die here" The exhausted voice of the first prince sounded. "I won't them have their way."

"Brother…" It was Hakuryuu, afraid of the fighting, terrified of the never ending flames. "What about mother, or Hakuei?" The later question was said in a whisper.

Both brothers made a 'tch' and focused their attention on the incoming enemies. I myself kneeled down in front of the boy and petted him on the head, trying to give him a comforting smile. "Your sister and mother will be fine. Let's focus on getting out of this mess ourselves first." I said. "Surely your brothers can handle it. We'll be fine."

I hugged him and tried to get my hands to work. _'Just a bit longer and we'll be saved' _I told myself as I clenched my sword in both hands. My arm protested, begging me to relieve it of its duties, but I couldn't do it this time. I needed my hands for this battle. I would be stronger this way and increase our chances of survival in this hell.

"We can do this." I whispered. A lie I loved to believe when I heard the ceiling creak and saw pillars falling down.

**…**

The place was now truly falling apart now and an exit was nowhere near us. One by one the priests died out, but at what cost? My lunges burned, my muscles ached. Without doubt the fire had started to lick my skin. It had done the same with the others, who had their skin change color and growing dark black. I couldn't feel it anymore, my arm didn't hurt either. I just… I didn't know anymore. Did I still want to survive? Of course I did, but did I want to survive like this? Tortured by heat and pain, not being able to escape no matter how much I tried.

I spaced out, I had to because suddenly I saw blood flying beside me. _Blood…_ it took me a few second to realize this was a big warning. None of the priests bled. They turned into a doll before a drop could hit the floor. _Blood…_ it's beautiful crimson color. I reminded me slightly of the emperor, how it had painted his body red.

_Blood… _It hit me then. This was the blood of someone I held dear. My eyes followed the way the liquid had traveled to reach me. The sound of something hitting the floor reached my ears. When I looked behind me, I saw a priest. How stupid I was. In my distraction I had not noticed the man coming up behind me, trying to finish me of. I hadn't seen him, but 'he' had. Hakuren's body lay face down on the floor, blood dripped from his back. A scene too familiar. I looked at the fallen body in terror, but with the priest, still ready to attack I had to take care of him first. Hakuren wasn't dead yet, he couldn't be. The man I had come to know wouldn't die this easy. In a pure instinct, guided by rage I slashed at the figure in front of me. The sword barely grazed him. The sword lay lose in my hands. My strength was leaving me for sure. A final slash made the man turn into a doll that joined the hundreds already on the floor.

I had no time to think about that. As I snapped out of my sudden rage, I collapsed on the floor, taking Hakuren's body in my arms. There weren't that many priests around now. And the ones that were around were taken care of by Hakuyuu.

"H-Hakuren…?" My voice was shaken. "Why… why did you do that?" My shaking hand reached out to him, playing with some strands of his hair, I just didn't want to think of the wound he had received. I wished for a response: a groan, a movement to shake of the pain, anything to calm my anxiety. But no response came. He lay dead in my arms. It was my fault. I had been stupid enough to not notice my enemy. Now my love had lost his life for it.

"[Name], are you okay?" I didn't look up when I heard a voice calling my name. My eyes were still locked onto the body. Hakuyuu's footsteps came closer. "What happened, why…" He stopped talking when his brother's corpse came into sight.

"He's dead…" I wanted to cry, but no tears came. The heat made my tears evaporate the moment they could form. "He protected me… I was so stupid."

An arm wrapped around my shoulder. "It's my fault for not noticing you two were in trouble. But you are still alive, that's what he wished for."

"Even so," I whispered. I let my eyes drift away from the body. Hakuren's blue eyes were filled inwith sadness and concern. I could see the fire had gotten to his hair, strands had been burned off in the time we had been separated. "He would still be alive if I had payed attention to my enemies. We were so close to getting married… I lost friend, fiancé and purpose in the empire."

"You haven't lost your purpose, [name]. The empire will always need you." I shook my head. No matter what Hakuyuu told me, I couldn't believe it. I was terrified, I wanted to get out.

"[Name]," the prince continued, "We have to keep going, they will come back again. We have to get out of here before it's too late for us as well."

"Yeah…" I didn't want to leave the body behind, but Hakuyuu was right. I couldn't let Hakuren's death be in fain.

**…**

"Aaaaaaah," Was Hakuryuu crying? I could no longer hear the difference between the many sounds surrounding me. "So hot!" Yes it was hot. Unbearably hot.

"I feel so bitter." Hakuyuu spoke before he fell down to the ground.

"It really is hopeless then." I muttered. The fire was unstoppable. It was a true miracle we had survived for this long, but our luck was running out. The left part of Hakuryuu body was covered in burns, Hakuyuu's face was falling apart, his hair now in a total mess. But not just his face had received grave damage, his arms were in a bad shape as well. Even if we could get out, we would surely die afterwards. Those priests had done a great job, we'd be dead before the sun would rise again. My arms felt heavy, the fire had found its way to me as well. It didn't hurt anymore, my skin was starting to turn black and red.

"Listen, Hakuryuu… [name]… you have to get out of here." Hakuyuu said as he raised himself of the ground.

"How? We are trapped, accepting death is all we can do." I responded.

"[Name], know that my brother and I have loved you since the moment you set foot in the palace. Even if we are no longer alive, know that we will support you forever. The exit is close, keep running, protect yourself from the fire and look for Kouen. Avenge us and this country, that is all I wish for." He clung to Hakuryuu shoulders, hugging his brother one last time. "The one who tried to kill us is, …" His voice was nothing but a whisper, lost in the sound of the fire. But I could read his lips.

_'__Your mother, Ren Gyokuen' _

**…**

Walls crashed down, debris lay everywhere. But I continued running, for Hakuyuu. His blood clung on my clothes, protecting me from most of the fire around. My feet wanted to give up, my body wanted to die. But I had promised Hakuyuu I would survive. The thoughts of wanting to give up were still present in my mind. But as I saw Hakuryuu running desperately towards the promised exit, I knew I had to keep going. If the boy survived, he would need someone to support him.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw black hair disappearing in a nearby hallway. I slowed down, and followed the shadow I had seen there. I knew that black hair and never had I expected to see her here.

"Yue…" I called out to her. "You're here as well? We should get out quickly." I watched as she turned around. Her face showed a soft smile. She was clearly happy to see the fire burning the place to the ground. Her fingers traced the wood of the walls, the heat did not seem to hurt in any way.

"[Name], you're still alive? What about your princes?" She asked in a whisper. The tone in her voice frightened me. It was spoken in such a serious way, not a trace of fear or exhaustion to be found.

"Both of them died." I answered her despite everything in me yelling to run away.

"They did? I see. You know, [name]," She looked me in the eye, "I never loved that guy and I can't understand how you fell for them and they for you. But none of that matters now. I had no intention of marrying, not to a guy who brought my family this much misery. See this as revenge for my father who died for your beloved princes. May the fire keep burning forever. All for the will of 'our father' to be fulfilled." With that she turned her back to me again and continued walking. Her words echoed through my head. It had been her all this time. She had started the fire, brought the priests and now was responsible for this huge disaster I was living in. Yue, who had seemed like a nice girl, was a true witch. But the biggest witch around had to be Gyokuen. I stayed true to Hakuyuu's word. The one who wanted us dead was the empress. Yue had surely been swayed by empty promises. I could not let the image of a nice girl flow from my mind.

I watched Yue disappear in the flames, to a place I would not dare follow. I had to get out of the place. The moment I had stopped running, my legs began to feel as heavy as lead. Now I had to force them to move, an order they could barely carry out. I hobbled through the hallway. 'Hakuryuu must've reached gotten out by now' I thought as I saw the form of a big door coming at me. I was finally there.

I felt my legs give out underneath me. "Somebody!" I yelled, before I no longer felt the strength to go on. I heard voices outside, structures moved. I felt someone touching my shoulder, asking if I was alright. But I no longer had a voice. The smoke had finished its job and silenced me. In my blurred vision I watched a soldier call out to his friends. Arms wrapped itself around me and carried me. When I felt my body lying on the grass and could feel some oxygen enter my lunges again, I drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

***pokes head out of hiding spot* I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS. IT WAS REALLY REALLY HARD TO WRITE. Know that I love the brothers and that I hate that they died in canon. But this was the original plot I had tought of when I started this story and I am going to finish it as well. I had to watch their death more than 20 times and I don't think my heart is alive anymore. **

**You have all right to hate me now. But I will keep my promise to write a good ending after I finish the bad one. And just because the brothers are dead now, doesn't mean they're no longer relevant.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows!~ You guys are amazing**

***slowly slides back to hiding spot***


	18. Chapter 18 - Bad End Chapter 3

**How has everyone been doing? I thought I'd write a new chapter before school will kill me. My procastination has come back to haunt me for my final project I have to hand in in two weeks... So yeah... my partner and I will have to do a lot of work on that. **

**But no one comes here to hear me complain about school. You're here for the story :P We're still in the bad ending. First I had the plot for this chapter devided for two chapters. But as the second one would be very short this way, I decided to put them together. **

**Also, totally irrelevant, but did you guys see Ohtaka's latest backstage? I had a drawing of every Kou royals (the Kou and Hakus) and I got so emotional over it. I wanted to cry when I saw Hakuyuu and Hakuren alive, playing with Hakuryuu and Hakuei. And usually I only become that emotional when I see Spartos in the manga... Well I guess my love for those brothers is close to my love for Spartos then.**

**Anyways... Enjoy~**

* * *

I could still feel the fire. Its flames, the destructive heat, the building that collapsed around me. I recognized the scene, not just of the fire I had experienced myself. I had seen this in a dream before. Corpses spread around the floor, my loved ones included. Was there no one to save me from this place? I wanted to feel comforting arms around me, but those lay burned in front of me. Comfort was nowhere to be found. And I was better off dead, rejoined with those I had lost. I wanted to die so badly, but I could not let myself fall down yet. Even though everyone was gone, I could hear their voices whispering.

_'__Keep living'_

_'__Take revenge'_

_'__We love you'_

My eyes shot open, my surroundings hazy, not coming into clear vision quickly. Confused I tried to sit up, but my body screamed in pain. I felt hands push me down again and softly I could feel the sheets of a bed underneath me.

"Please don't try to move, my lady. Your wounds are still healing, you can't risk having them open again." I tilted my head and saw a group of women at the side of the bed. Concern was written all over their faces, I groaned softly as I tried to move my arm a little. My body was in pain, but nothing hurt as bad as my arms.

"My lady…" I did not listen to the voice. I just wanted to move a little, too see my own flesh again and know I was still alive. My arm was wrapped in bandages. Bloodstains colored the white bandages red in some places. I did not see a reason to look at my other arm. It would be exactly the same view.

"I'm still in Kou… I'm alive…" I whispered, my voice would not make more sound come out.

"My lady, this must be hard for you… We were sure you would die. We are glad you made it out alive." One of the maids said as she picked up a glass of water and put it at my lips. The cold fluid felt unknown to my throat. But it felt good, feeling it run down my throat, even though I felt like I would suffocate because of it. When she pulled the water away again, I looked at her. So many questions were left unanswered.

"What… happened?" My voice cracked and was still no more but a whisper.

The maid's eyes drifted away. I could see the sadness in them. The other maids did the same. "There was a fire. Its flames burned down half of the palace, all royal quarters were destroyed. And many lost their lives. Even," Tears started to roll down her face, "prince Hakuyuu and prince Hakuren lost their lives. The same with young Yue. We were so glad to find out prince Hakuryuu and you were still alive."

_Dead…_

"My lady, we understand it must be hard to take this in…" Hard? That felt like an understatement in this situation. I felt my heart break. Even if I knew and expected this to be true, I did not want to accept it. It could just be a bad dream, right? One where I would wake up in Hakuren's arms and remember he's there to always protect me. But now, for how long had that protection lasted? Only a few months, our true happiness had never come.

"Go." I said. "Leave me alone for now." I didn't have to say more than that. The tears that started to form in the corner of my eyes were enough to tell them what was going on.

"Alright. If you need anything, just call for us. We will be close by if you need us." After that they closed the door behind them. My tears were no longer under my control, sobs left my throat, the only thing that came out in a loud sound. How I long I cried I did not know. After some time I fell back into a restless sleep, my body still exhausted.

**…**

Days passed slowly and things seemed to never change. I was helpless, needed to be assisted in everything I wanted to do. The only things I could do on my own were to cry, think and sleep. It made me sad to only think about the past. As long as I could not leave my room or even meet people I wanted to see, I would feel bored. My maids were good to me though and told me whatever I wanted to know. That way I could learn some of the things that were going on.

There was a new emperor. Koutoku, Hakutoku's younger brother had claimed to throne with the assistance of Gyokuen. The title was never in Hakuryuu's reach. Too young and barely alive from the fire. Those were the main reasons the title had been given to an adult, a man who the empire could trust. So the maids said. But even in their way of speaking I could understand they did not agree with Koutoku's coronation completely.

A week after I had found myself alive and in Kou, I saw one of the people I had never expected to see again. First it was only his voice, trying to reason with the maids who wouldn't let anyone enter the room.

"Let him in." I told the person closest to my bed. She immediately brought my order to the older maid.

It was then that I could finally see him again.

"Kouen." I said with relief. To think I would meet him again, I could feel some happiness inside me. But at the same time, I felt my heart getting crushed more than before.

_'__Look for Kouen' _I didn't have to look for him any longer. He stood right in front of me.

"You came back. I'm glad to see you in great health. I had been worried you would never return." I tried to stay positive. After all, Kouen was one of the few people I could trust now. He had been closer to the princes than I could've wished for and who else could I turn to except for Hakuryuu.

"[Name], you aren't in the position to worry about someone like me. You were on the verge of death. It is I who is glad to see you are still alive." He spoke.

"I heard you've become the first prince of the empire now. You and your brothers are lucky."

"That is not what we had ever wished for, you know. Hakuryuu would be the first prince if it weren't for his wounds." Kouen responded. "Look [name], I should've been there to fight by your side. None of this should've happened. I promised Hakuyuu I would protect you at all times. I have failed him."

"Kouen…" my voice was leaving me once again, "none of this was your fault. You had to go, for the sake of the empire."

"I could've stayed behind and gone to the dungeon later." He tried to explain, but I shook my head as an answer.

"If you'd stayed the fire would have come when you left anyways. Waiting a few weeks would not have stopped it." I said.

"If a few weeks had passed prince Hakuyuu would've been emperor. It could've mattered."

I fell silent. It could have been different indeed. But I did not want to think about it. I looked down at the sheets of the bed and my bandaged arms.

"I'm sorry, [Name]." I heard Kouen say before his footsteps faded away again. When I was sure he was gone, I started to cry again. None of this should've happened in the first place. My life was nothing but an ongoing torture now.

**Kouen's POV**

_The expedition had been a success. Casualties had stayed at a minimum. The ones who had lost their lives inside the dungeon left no regrets. So what could I do, but to feel confident about my own powers? I had no reason to feel worried. My newly gained power would be of great use to the empire. Surely emperor Hakutoku would praise me for my courage and the princes would be there to tease me and willing to spar with me. No, worry was far from present in my head. _

_However, when Rakushou came into vision, that worry arose. Dark clouds of smoke hung in the sky and the smell of burning wood filled the sky. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Without thinking I ordered my horse to run faster. I had to arrive at the palace and make sure it had not been caught in a disaster. But when I arrived, it became clear that the disaster took place right there. People were screaming, yelling that there was more water needed to extinguish the blazing flames. But all seemed to be vain. As I watched it, I realized how useless I really was. My Djinn, neither Astaroth, nor Agares could help me. They did not hold the power to create water and save many life. The only one I knew who could do so was the oracle. The oracle… he could use his magic and stop this fire. He had to be around, he had to. But when I looked for him, he was nowhere to be found. The empress wasn't present as well. If so then…_

_"__Where are the princes?" I asked a servant who was desperately trying to find some water to throw on the flames. He only looked at me for a second. His expression changed from scared to shocked to terrified in that short time. _

_"__L-lord Kouen. You have returned at a terrible time. The palace has caught fire and the princes are still inside." He said._

_"__What!?" In a fire like this, there was no way they could stay alive for a long time. _

_"__We have already started to give up on them and their fiancées." My heart stopped beating for a moment, my world collapsed. So everyone was already seen as dead. Word of the emperor's assignation had reached me during the expedition and now the rest of that wonderful family was about to die. _

_"__OVER HERE! SOMEONE'S ALIVE!" I looked up at the direction of the voices. A group of men was standing over a single figure on the ground. "IT'S PRINCE HAKURYUU. GET SOME WATER, HE'S BURNED BADLY." _

_I ran to their side, pushing away those who were in my way. On the ground was indeed the young prince or what was left of him. His hair had been burned away at some parts and the left side of his body was discolored as a result of the flames he had been exposed to. _

_"__Give him some room." I told the men as I crouched down at the body. He was still breathing, but barely. On his clothes I saw blood, which had sheltered him from the worst flames. Whoever's blood this was, it had saved him life. Saved it for now, because if nothing was done, he would still lose his life._

_"__We need someone over here as well. It seems there's another survivor here." A soldier who stood near a small opening yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw him enter the building with two more men. Not much later they carried a body with them. A girl, one I had held in my memory ever since the day I had left Rakushou for the dungeon._

_[Name]_

**...**

The throne room felt different without Hakutoku or his sons in it. Instead, I looked up at my own father and my new 'mother'. The man had always been like that. If there was a woman who wanted him, he would take them in immediately. My mother had been his first, a woman he had kept with him for some years. But Kouha's mother was different, abandoned by him as soon as he lost interest in her. There were more like her, prostitutes but also young girls who he had seen and, by saying he was of a royal bloodline, invited to his bed.

"Kouen, my darling son." Gyokuen, once again the emperor's wife, spoke to me. "I am glad to see you. We wanted to talk to you."

Father nodded. He never spoke that much anyways, Gyokuen must've liked that even more about him.

"I know the empire is still mourning the death of its former princes, but we cannot stay in the past forever. We must move forward and you as our first prince have one task ahead of you."

A smile formed on her face and I knew I should fear her upcoming words.

**[Name]'s POV**

**A few days later**

I sat at his bedside, the smell in the air reminded me of death. Death that wanted to take the young boy away from me. I had begged my maids a hundred times to bring me to Hakuryuu's room. He had not woken up yet and his life was still in danger. I couldn't see most of his body as it was covered in bandages. To be alone with him was a miracle. No one dared to leave his side, afraid he could lose his will to continue living any minute. But today he was stable and dreamed a restless dream. He dreamed of fire, I was sure.

I wanted to look away, to run out of the room and never return. But I couldn't. Not only did I not possess enough strength to walk on my own, but I also wasn't able to abandon the child. If he were to die soon, I couldn't forgive myself for walking away. For he was frail and only a child. The young boy I had played with and who would smile as he ran through the gardens would never return. Even if he'd survive, the scars would remain. The memory of the fire was always with him, just like it had bonded with me. He lost his brothers, I lost my fiancé and first love.

I thought I heard footsteps and turned to see who had entered the room. Kouen stood in the doorway, but he never entered. As soon as his eyes met mine he looked away and left again. I hadn't seen him much these days. When I finally spoke to him again, a few days ago, I thought we could stay together and help each other. But now he avoided me. And I didn't know why. At the moment I could not go after him, Hakuryuu needed me right now.

"Hakuryuu," I whispered, "Please come back. I can't bare being alone in this place. Your mother and sister are still alive, but I, we need you. I know you can't stay around Gyokuen but I can assure you that Hakuei is still there for you. I wouldn't be able to keep on living if you were to leave me. Please Hakuryuu. Come back to me."

**…**

My room was empty, something I hadn't experienced in quite some time. I almost couldn't remember the place without having maids run around to take care of everything. Whenever they left, I would be fast asleep. But I wanted to be alone now. My mind was filled with thoughts and I had asked everyone to leave me alone for a few hours. I needed it.

The rest I wanted was not given to me. After an hour of staring into the distance, I felt another person inside my room. A presence I would recognize anywhere. The air grew heavy with darkness.

"Dear [name], I thought I should visit you." I looked up, dragged out of my thoughts, and met eyes with the empress.

"Should I be honored by having the empress visiting me while I am left in my bed?" I asked. Her presence made me feel sick. After knowing she had killed everyone I loved, how could I feel comfortable around her?

"Darling, I am beyond happy to see you are still alive. But I did not come her for idle chatting. I wanted to ask you, what do you plan to do after you've regained your strength?"

I thought for a moment, then answered her. "I think I will return to my own country. Hakuren is dead and though I am devastated, I have my own duties to fulfill. I was sent here to marry him and be the bridge between our countries. But a bridge doesn't work when one side is dead. I shall return home and make sure our citizens will be happy once again."

Her expression changed. She seemed confused, but to me what I had said wasn't that strange. "Did no one tell you?" She asked.

I tilted my head. "Tell me what?"

"If you want to save your country, you're a week too late. Your citizens have already started a revolt but luckily our army could stop them before anything bad could happen. However, your family has gone missing and [country name] is now officially part of the Kou empire. You have no country to return to."

"But… that would mean I have nowhere to go back to." I mumbled. None of this could be true. First I lost my love and then my country and family? The longer I stayed awake, the more I believed this was a dream.

"But don't worry," Gyokuen continued, "I came here to tell you some good news. Because you have been promoted, darling. You are no longer engaged to the second prince of Kou. Before the end of the year you belong to the empire's first prince."

* * *

**I've been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that this ending can get around 4/5 more chapters before it's finished. But then again, this is me writing and I had never expected to write 15 chapters before the bad ending would start... So yeah, we will see.**

**Anyway, thanks for your support and for telling me I had messed up the names in the previous chapter.**

**Have a great day and I'll see when I'll be updating again (let's just hope school doesn't kill me before I can finish the story)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Bad End Chapter 4

**Merry (early) Christmas everybody!~**

**It's christmas break which means I got some time to write :D Finally after all the stress my final project brought me (okay exams in three weeks isn't much better). **

**Anyway, I made a whole plot for this story and I thought I'd make the bad ending 8 chapters in total. However, while I was writing, I noticed chapter 4 got 1100 words and chapter 5 had 800. So I put them together :P Which means that if I stay to my plot now, there will be 3 more chapter for this ending. After that I'll have to go down the AU road for the good ending (and that's something I've never done before except for sinja AUs :o).**

**Also a small warning, the characters may be a bit OOC in this chapter, but this was so hard to write**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I didn't talk to him anymore. I got word that he tried to speak to me, but I had told my maids to never let Kouen enter my room. My world was already on the brink of falling apart, seeing Kouen would make the small piece of earth left underneath my feet, crumble. I had decided to lock myself up in my room again, with some small walks to Hakuryuu's room being the only exception to that. The fire had been nearly three weeks ago and my wounds were healing well. My arms were still bandaged, but even if they had healed, I didn't want to look at them. They would be covered in burns, scars that would never disappear.

I sat down on my bed. My latest visit to Hakuryuu was over, I had been thrown out by his healers. As I wanted to let my thoughts wander off, I heard a soft knock on my door. My oldest and dearest maid stood in the opening of the door, her head lowered.

"My lady, there's someone here to see you." She said.

"Who? I thought I didn't have anyone to visit me." I asked her as I sat up straight. She took a step to the side and I could see a glimpse of red appearing next to her.

"Koumei?" His name escaped my lips in a mere whisper. I hadn't seen the boy in these past weeks. "Kouen didn't come with you I hope." He shook his head.

"It's pretty clear you're avoiding him. He's in the library, reading over the latest war reports." He answered.

"And you're not joining him? That's something new." I gave a soft nod to the maid who left in response. Koumei walked further into the room, grabbed a seat and sat down in front of me.

"[Name], why are you acting like this? I know it must be hard, but you can't act as if your life isn't worth anything."

"How can you call it hard?" I snapped at him. "You have taken his place. You are the second prince now. Do you really think I can just accept all of this? I can't!"

I turned away from him. Why couldn't he just go away. There was nothing for him to gain here. I would rather return to my home country to be taken down by its angry citizens. Those people had once loved me, even if they never knew who I really was.

"Why?" I asked softly, my voice started to fade in sobs. "Why did it have to be me?" I looked up at Koumei, who didn't answer me. He just looked at me as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. "First it was the marriage. I hated it, but I could do it. I could help my country, I would still have my family to support me, even though they had never done that before. I fell in love after all those months, I wanted the marriage to happen. We could've started a great family. And now everything's gone. My love, my life and my country. I can't accept that I'm an object that gets thrown around from prince to prince."

Slowly Koumei nodded. "That's understandable, but you can't give up that easy. Even though this was the empress' idea, my brother could've made this same decision. You have nowhere to go in Kou and your kingdom has fallen under our control. If my brother didn't become your husband, you would be thrown out of the palace. You could try to become a maid, but with your wounds you can't pour tea. Right now you are without status. You're no widow, you are still available for marriage. But with your scars, a man won't come to court you as quickly as they would before." He stood up and got ready to leave again. "My brother respects you, [name]. If you tell him your feelings, he will listen to them. He too griefs for the late emperor and his sons."

The door shut and I was alone again. Koumei's words echoed through my head. For a young child, he knew much. His eyes had seen every outcome of the situation and here he had thrown them right at me. This marriage was my only way of saving myself. I looked at my fingers, the white bandage was a sign of my weakness. I'd be a terrible maid for sure. The army was the only place I'd feel at home, but who'd want a disabled, dishonored princess to fight for a country she never belonged to. I needed Kouen. Until I could regain my strength, until my wounds were gone and I could hold a sword again. I was already a failure and if needed I could always leave Kouen again. No, I corrected myself. The marriage would be a inseparable bond. There was no man who would allow us to go our own ways. And if the empress issued something like this, escape was futile. I would be stuck with Kouen, but never would I love him. My heart could only love Hakuren.

**…**

Things got rushed, or at least they felt like that, because within a week all preparations for the wedding had been made. As soon as winter arrived, we would get married. I met Koumei a few more times that week, but I dared not to speak to Kouen. Without knowing, I followed Kou's tradition not to see my groom before the marriage.

I sat at Hakuryuu's bedside. One last time I could look at him as a young, free girl. My hair had been tied together, golden hairpins were everywhere. A true bride, even though I didn't feel like one. My dress was beautiful, but it wasn't what I had thought of when I had wanted to marry Hakuren. 'Lord Kouen picked it for you' my maid told me when she put it on me. Kouen had a great taste, but it felt stupid to look like a bride for such a young prince. He was at least two year younger than Hakuren. He was pretty much a child, not that I was any different. We would be Kou's youngest royal couple, the only one except for the empress and her newfound husband.

I looked at Hakuryuu's lifeless form in front of me. I didn't cry, my maids would kill me if I let my make-up run out. "Hakuryuu," I whispered, "please open your eyes soon."

After that I stood up and walked out of the room where Koumei was waiting for me. My husband was waiting for me outside, just like the rest of the empire.

**…**

Everyone was cheering for us. A party, wine was being served everywhere. I stood next to Kouen on the balcony, looking over the crowd below us. The ceremony was over after all those hours. The moment we had been pronounced husband and wife, the party had started and it never stopped. People were happy with this new event. It meant the bad times were over. Bad times… they meant the fire with it and that was exactly why I couldn't join their happiness. I had always been taught that my marriage would be a beautiful day. But today was far from beautiful. It was too quick, they couldn't forget all of this that easy, right? Their emperor and princes had died. The man who had made their empire to what it was now, was no longer here. He lay dead in a tomb, accompanied by the ashes of what were once strong princes. One month wasn't enough to forget for me. And thus I could not enjoy my own wedding. I smiled, but the emotion in the smile was fake. I stood beside Kouen, acting like a happy bride while my heart started to break a little with every second that passed.

**…**

As the evening went by and the party was far from over, I excused myself for a few minutes. I could get away with most things, if I said my injuries still hurt, people would believe it. But my arms no longer hurt, what hurt was my feeling of guilt. I walked through the gardens, leaving the festivities behind.

I walked for a while until I found the place I had wanted to visit. The place was decorated with gold and silver dragons who seemed to fly to the sky. The entrance was sealed to make sure no one could enter and disturb those who rested inside. It was the tomb of the emperor and his sons. The one place I had to be tonight.

I let my body slump against the tomb and dropped down to the ground. "You know," I said, hoping that somehow Hakuren could hear my words, "this could've been our party. I would look beautiful in your dress and you would make me the happiest girl in the world. But none of that can happen now." I let my head fall back against the cold stone of the tomb. "Hakuren, I hope you can forgive me for this. I had no choice. If I didn't chose for Kouen, I'd be thrown out of the palace and I would rot away in the slums of Rakushou." I laughed softly. "Can you imagine it? A princess, being forced to do the dirty work to make a little money. I would end up being a prostitute, but with my body covered in burns no one would give me enough money to stay alive. Please Hakuren, Hakuyuu, I will try to avenge you, but it's so hard to even stay alive. I miss you."

I heard the sound of footsteps on the marble pavement. I shot up and noticed Kouen had followed me. Before I could run away, he had come close to me and grabbed my wrist. A soft shot of pain ran through my body. When he noticed that he let go, but he wouldn't let me run away.

"What are you doing? The servants told me you weren't feeling well. But it looks like you're fine." He said.

"How do I look fine to you?" I yelled at him as I tried to sooth the pain in my wrist. "I don't want to get married and if I want some time for myself, I'm not allowed."

"Is it my fault you're running away?"

I shook my head. "It has nothing to do with you. I'm just… tired. I don't want to keep this mask on any longer. I'm not your happy bride, Kouen. You could get any girl you want and yet you're stuck with me." I forced myself to look at him, into his dark red eyes. "I'm not ready to start again. Hakuyuu and Hakuren told me I could trust you, but it's hard to trust someone after all the disaster that has hit me."

Suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulders. He moved into a warm embrace, something I hadn't felt in ages. "I understand your suffering, but for today you must keep on that mask. Tonight, when we're in our room, you can throw it off and show your true emotions. But the people don't know of it and they don't have to know."

I nodded.

"We should return, everyone is waiting for us." Kouen said as he led me back to the sound of music and happy cheers.

As I left the tomb, I thought I could see two white birds flying around. As if they had wanted to guide me.

* * *

**And there you have it. [Name] and Kouen are now married! So yes, I have to remind myself Kouen is around 18 years old and Koumei is 16. And that's something what makes writing them very hard. So if they're OOC children, then I'm sorry. They'll be better in the next chapters. **

**I also started to write the latest chapter of the bad end and I can tell you it's good. I had many ideas for it so I started writing that before chapter 5 and 6... Ah well, if you're lucky I might be able to upload chapter 6 and 7 at the same time (or quickly after each other)**

**As always I want to thank you for your support. I hope you have a great Christmas and may 2016 become a great year for you all!**

**Until next year!~**


	20. Chapter 20 - Bad End Chapter 5 (bonus)

**Happy new year!**

**Early update, I know. I hope you're all enjoying the last day of 2015, or the first day of 2016 (it depends on the time zone :P). 2016 is around 8 hours away for me now...**

**I put a poll on my profile btw. I want to know if there are things you want to see for the good ending. I'm not the best with AUs (unless they're angst). **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

How much time had passed since that day? I started to lose track of time, life in general no longer mattered to me. I did enough to have the people remember my small existence, but I wasn't able to do the things I had done before the fire took place. From what I heard from servants, two months had passed since that incident and I had already been married to Kouen for one whole month. In these two months, they had started to give up hope for 'him'. Hakuryuu was still in a coma and his chances to wake up were low. I tried to care, I knew Kouen cared about him, but I couldn't find the energy to form tears I could shed for him. I also found myself visiting him less and less every day. Where I used to spend at least one hour a day at his side, I know tried to visit at least once every two days. That way I could distance myself from him, so that I wouldn't cry when the last bit of his life left his tiny body.

I spent my days mostly at Kouen's side, or for as long as I was allowed to be with him. When it came to war councils, I would be sent away. Though I'd rather spend my time around Koumei, I sat in the library or played with Kouha, who just like the other children of Koutoku, had gained a status as prince. Koumei was seen with his brother most of the time, what meant that he too joined the councils. I was used to the big amount of war councils the empire had. Hakuren and Hakuyuu had joined at least one every week. But now that I couldn't be around my own husband, they were boring and a little scary. Kou was always at war, even when its imperial court was still going through many changes. Every single scroll in the public library became known to me in this month, Kouen's private collection would be next. That was if I'd find the motivation to open a scroll or read the letters written down on the paper. Perhaps staring at the withering trees of the garden while drinking a cup of tea was a better idea.

And that was exactly how I spent one week. I had told my favorite maid, the older one who had tended to my burns, to place a small table next to the training grounds. The sound of clashing swords could remove my thoughts. But it left me with an empty feeling. My hands had healed enough to allow me to hold a sword. When I could feel the cold metal against my fingertips, I wanted to cry. I had killed with this thing and still it hadn't been enough to protect them. But I could protect my new family. Kouen, Koumei, Kouha… Hakuryuu. I needed someone who shouldn't be tainted by the dark shadows the empress had given free roam. Kouen was strong, but Koumei wasn't. The boy would fall down if you gave him a small push. Yeah, that would be a great idea. Protection, being a power that could serve the empire again. I wouldn't be the wife a prince. I was much more than that. I was an independent princess, my country could be gone, but my heart still belonged there.

**…**

"[Name]." I looked up and saw Kouen's red eyes stare at me. Koumei stood behind him, scrolls in his arms. "What were you doing?" He asked me.

"I was watching your soldiers train. And I was thinking." I answered as I let my eyes drift off to the gardens again.

"What were you thinking about?" His voice was stern and I could feel he had an idea on what I had been thinking of.

"I want to train again. I need my skills back and aid you two in ruling the country." The atmosphere changed. I knew Kouen hated to hear those words, Koumei held in his breath for a moment.

"[Name]," Kouen, my husband, spoke after a moment of silence, "you can't do that now. You're not strong enough to start doing this again."

"You think you can just control my life like that?" I snapped at him. I stood up from my chair, which fell down on the floor. "Our marriage is nothing but a stupid show we play to entertain your family." I dared not to look at him, Kouen was angry at me, I was sure of it.

"I just don't want to talk about it. You can find me in our room if you need me." I said and walked away.

**…**

I paced through the hallways, actually I didn't feel like being around those men anymore. I needed to be alone. But when I turned around the corner, entering the hall that would bring me to my chambers, I almost bumped into someone. My feet stopped underneath me, I saw two arms trying to stop me from falling. When I gave a glare at him, he pulled his hands in again, even took a few steps back.

"You are…?" I tilted my head slightly, I knew I had seen this man before, but my memory was fuzzy.

"K-Ka Koubun, princess. I'm the caretaker of your husband's youngest sister." As he said this, I noticed the little girl that stood behind him and hid herself from my view. Ren Kougyoku, if I remembered right. She had lived in the palace for a while, but she had been neglected her whole life. The daughter of a prostitute, now the eighth princess of a big empire.

"I see," I said, "please excuse me, Ka Koubun, but I'm feeling tired." For once I wasn't telling a lie to run away. A wave of fatigue started to take over my body.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for holding you up, princess. You do look a little pale, if I may say so. Hopefully you can rest well." The way he called me princess started to irritate me. I was no princess of Kou, having married their prince would never change that. Why couldn't he call me 'my lady' like all the other servants did. But I decided not to comment on it.

"Thank you, Ka Koubun." I said and gave him a small nod as a way of goodbye. But when I walked past him, I felt my energy fade with every step. Before I reached my chambers, my legs gave out. Before my body came in contact the ground, I felt a pair of hands supporting me and lowering me to the floor.

"Ka Koubun?" I recognized those purple tattoos on his face, but that was all I could see clearly. "I'm just… tired." I buried my face against his chest. That he wasn't my husband, or anyone of the imperial family, didn't bother me.

"Ah, princess…" His voice sounded like little squeaks, but it faded away soon enough. I just wanted to rest, finally.

…

_There was darkness everywhere. The palace was nowhere to be seen, there was nothing. I looked around, hoping to spot someone who could save me from that place, but there was no one around. My steps echoed around me… I was alone. _

_Then there were two lights. White lights, shining up in the distance. I followed them, white birds started to fly around me as I came closer their source. _

_The birds came together and where they met, they took the form of two men. I ran towards them. I knew these men, I loved them, I-_

_"__Hakuren…. Hakuyuu…" Tears started to run down my cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again." I wanted to hug them, bury myself in their arms and never let go. But I couldn't touch them, my fingers fell right through. _

_Hakuren raised his hand as if he wanted to pet my head, but his touch could never reach me. _

_"__[Name]" Hakuyuu spoke eventually. "We're sorry. For everything, this was never our intention."_

_"__Leaving you behind is difficult." Hakuren continued, "but we are with you, watching you and Kouen live. Even if we aren't there, you can make the best of it. Kouen is a good man and he'll treat you right." He smiled, that smile I missed so much. _

_"__Don't give up, [name]. After all, Hakuryuu needs someone who can protect him from the danger our mother brought with her. The boy must be terrified, having lost most of his supporting pillars."_

_The birds started to chirp, their sound so loud I could barely hear the brothers talk. Their gazes drifted off to the direction the birds flew into. Then, one last look at me._

_"__We can't stay [name]." Hakuyuu said, his form started to fade away._

_"__Be there for our little brother when he wakes up. And support Hakuei as well." Hakuren said as he too started to disappear. _

_I wished I could run after them. But they were already gone, all I did was grasp at a cloud of white, chirping birds. _

**…**

My hand was stretched out, reaching to the ceiling. The room was filled with light. I was back… I had been asleep, dreaming about what I wanted to see.

"You've finally woken up." I turned my head and saw Kouen and Koumei sat next to the bed. "You collapsed yesterday, you were lucky that Ka Koubun was close."

I stared back at the sheets of the bed. "I'm sorry, Kouen, for making you worry. I just… I've been thinking so much lately. I can't fall asleep at night, I keep thinking about Hakuryuu."

"We already know that. I talked with your maids." Kouen answered, "You haven't been eating much lately, have you."

I nodded.

"[Name]," This time it was Koumei who was talking, "if it is Hakuyuu you're worried about, you should be relieved. He woke up when you were asleep. He's still weak, but he will survive."

"He… woke up?" I couldn't believe his words at first, but this was Koumei. That boy never lied. "Kouen, I have to see him." I jerked up and wanted to jump out of the bed, run to Hakuryuu's room. But Kouen stopped me.

"You're going to eat first. Hakuryuu is sleeping right now and I don't want you to collapse again. Plus, we need to talk." He eyed at Koumei who, in return, bowed at his older brother and left the room. In return a young servant boy returned with some soup, but he too left as soon as Kouen told him to.

"Eat." He shoved the bowl in front of me. Hesitant I took a sip, the flavor felt great on my tongue. Not having to worry about Hakuryuu right now really made everything better.

"About what you said yesterday, about wanting to use your sword again," Kouen traced with his fingers across his sword, "you can do it once I think you're ready. If you're emotionally back on track and your wounds won't cause you any trouble, then I will train you personally. It is what he would have wanted." He still held on to his sword. Then I saw it.

"That isn't your old sword, is it?" Because I knew that sword. "It's Hakuyuu's."

Kouen nodded. "He entrusted it to me. Before I left for the dungeon, he came to visit me. He told me that if anything would happen to him, he wanted me to take his sword and fight for his empire with it. That is what I will do, my Djinn has already settled in it."

"I see, you have a memento of them." I stared at the bowl in front of me. My hopeless face was reflected in the soup. I kept on being reminded that I was a weak girl, with nothing but memories to remember the princes.

"About that." Kouen took a piece of cloth from the bed stand. "They found this in the remains of the old palace. It was damaged, but I had some people restore it to its original form."

I took the cloth and unwrapped it. Inside lay a golden hairpin. The butterfly I had seen the day before I lost everything had come back to me.

"Thank you, Kouen." I said. This was one of the best things I could've wished for. Together with Hakuryuu waking up. There was a piece of Hakuren left in this world and I would carry it with me until the end.

**…**

When the doors to Hakuryuu's room opened, I could barely keep my emotions under control. The boy was wrapped in bandages, like I had seen him these past two months. But he sat up, and looked at me. Kouen, who had come with me, started to talk with one of the healers who were present in the room. But I walked forward. Slowly, until I could no longer keep my tears to myself. I wrapped my arms around the boy, who looked at me in confusion.

"Hakuyuu, Hakuren, I'm so glad you didn't take him from me. Thank you."

* * *

**And now, as it is a special day, I'm giving you a drabble to celebrate the new year :D Take this as the first thing for the good ending, because Hakuren and Hakuyuu are alive again in this one. -it's a silly drabble I wrote in an hour, but I hope you enjoy it-**

* * *

New year's eve had never been special when I lived in [country name]. There were some fireworks but no more than that. The palace staff could hold big feasts with the crops they had taken from the people as a way of _paying taxes, _I knew my father loved those feasts_. _I enjoyed spending those kind of days in my room, reading.

But this year I lived in Kou. And in Kou, the new year was celebrated in a big way. A week before the actual date, a stray firework lit up the sky almost every day. The streets of Rakushou gave a red glow when I looked at them from the palace. Kou was getting ready to leave another year behind. A year in which their first emperor had died, but a second one had taken his place, and ruled the way a true king should.

"[Name]," as I walked through the snowy gardens, I got caught in a sudden hug from behind.

"Hakuren… what are you doing?" I growled. I teased him by showing irritation in my voice, but I wasn't angry.

"We're about to leave. Remember, we're spending the evening in the Rakushou."

Right, I knew that. It had been Hakuren's idea, and Hakuyuu had agreed with it. We would spend the evening and perhaps the night, in the streets of Rakushou. Hakuyuu figured it was the best way of gaining his people's trust. But everyone knew he didn't need to do that. He was already a trustworthy emperor.

"I'm coming, Hakuren. Don't worry." I said and shoved his arms away. In return, I clung against him and walked to where the rest of his family was waiting for us.

**…**

"Try these, they're the best in the city." Hakuren held a plate with all sorts of food in front of me.

"Ah, I don't know…" I tried to refuse, but there had never been an option to decline. The plate got shoved in my hands anyways. We had been walking through Rakushou for hours. Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Hakuryuu and Hakuei, accompanied by Kouen and Koumei who had come as security.

"Really Yuu," Hakuren spoke as he started to fill his mouth with all the food he could find. "we should've done this earlier. Rakushou is the best on this day." He threw some more food on my plate, that I tried to shove of to Kouen.

"We're breaking tradition, Hakuren. You know tradition is important, this will be the only time we're doing this."

"So what about tradition. We've been breaking traditions this whole year. [Name] and I broke the tradition of not seeing your bride before the marriage. And she's breaking the one that women can't serve in the army as well."

"And that's more than enough. We should still keep some tradition going."

I slowly walked away from their discussion. In the middle of the street, I saw dancers. They carried red dragons on their back and danced through the illuminated streets. New year… a beautiful tradition I would've loved seeing back home.

"[Name]" I felt a tug against my sleeve. When I looked down, I saw Hakuryuu standing next to me. "Ren said the fireworks are going to start. Are you joining us?"

I smiled and picked the young boy up in my arms. "Of course."

**…**

Red, green, yellow, blue. Colors filled the sky. We had never returned to the palace that night. The people of Rakushou were full of joy. Their emperor celebrated with them and finally the tragedy could be left behind in the old year.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking at sky. I stood next to Hakuren, his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"It is." He whispered. His gaze was locked at the sky as well. Then he looked back at me. "[Name], I'm glad you're with me now. Let's make the next year a great one, and the one after that and after that."

I giggled softly. "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

**And with that the last chapter of 2015 is finished. There are two chapters left for the bad ending. I hope you all support me again in 2016 and may you all have a great year :D**


	21. Chapter 21 - Bad End Chapter 6

**A long time ago, I promised the last two chapters would be uploaded at the same time and I'm doing that right now. Mostly because I thought this chapter was too short to upload on its own. I had a tiny writers block these months... it was horrible. Somehow I cured it by trying to write OC smut... (it's really bad though and I have never sinned that much before XD I don't think I'm going to upload that). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one.**

* * *

Hakuryuu was so silent. The fire had left him hurt, but he should be able to talk, right? He just didn't feel like it. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him, he never replied. His left eye was covered under a bandage, just like the rest of his left side. I knew that when he had healed completely, he would be just as scarred as I was, probably even more.

"Do you believe it?" I looked up, I was surprised to hear that soft, young, cracking voice.

"Believe what?" I had no idea what Hakuryuu was talking about. I hadn't expected him to suddenly start talking after weeks of silence.

"That mother would try to kill us." Ah, that. I wondered if I could tell the boy that his mother had killed his family. That she wasn't the woman he believed her to be. She was a witch, had sent a lovely girl to murder all of us and now sat on the throne once again. No one stopped her, there wasn't anyone around who could. Who would believe it if I'd say the empress was a murderer and that the emperor knew about it without doubt. He did agree on having more priests in the imperial court. They swarmed around, there wasn't a place where their ears didn't reach.

I didn't answer the boy. I stood up and walked to the door. I really couldn't tell him, his fragile heart would break.

"The emperor will speak for the public tomorrow. The entire imperial family will be present then. As your recovery is going well, they expect you to join them."

Before I left, I gave him one last look. We were both a mess and it wasn't my job to worsen it.

"Please get some rest. You will need it." I said and closed the door.

**…**

He was indeed there. As the youngest of the royal court Hakuryuu stood on the other side of the group, next to his mother. If I could, I would've taken the boy out of her hands and kept him by my side, but I couldn't. Kouen and I stood on the right side of emperor Koutoku. The other princes and princesses were present, behind us stood a line of priests. I felt trapped, but as the emperor had told me, I was lucky to be allowed to stand here. As I was married into the family I still held no power in the empire. I would have to fight for it and I was fine with that. I just wanted this speech to end. The spoken words would fly past me, all I focused on was Hakuryuu. His mother was so close, but she would never hurt the boy. That I had promised.

But when the speech had ended, I lost Hakuryuu. Kouen stayed to talk with his father and I had been forced to stay. By the time he was done, the priests had left and their witch had vanished as well. Together with her youngest son. I had failed to protect him for sure.

**-at that time- -inside the palace-**

The young child sat on the ground, he had fallen over. The priests were all around him, his mother with her everlasting smile of innocence stood before him. She looked as if nothing was wrong but the boy knew different. Things weren't right. His father was dead, his brothers had died in the fire. But his mother, she was still here. She was the only one he could trust. Or that was what his thoughts told him. He was nervous, intimidated by the priests that stood everywhere.

"Brother said you were the one who tried to kill us. But I don't believe him. Surely it was my uncle who wanted to become emperor…"

That smile never faded, kept on looking innocent. So innocent…

"Right… mother?"

Innocence that had never been there.

"Why aren't you denying it?"

His mother sat down. That smile of her started to scare the boy. It was always there, even when her oldest sons had died and she was going to marry the ugliest man of the empire. She always smiled.

"What if I said it was the truth? What would you do?" She touched his face and looked at his face of terror.

"Would you try to kill me with your own hands? Who are you going to ask for help? Hakuei? [Name]?" She took his hands. She still looked lovely, but the boy felt nothing but fear when he looked at her.

"Your sister won't believe you and [Name] has already left you for a different man. You have no one to go to." She kept on smiling, but the boy cried.

"You can do nothing and no one will be there to support you."

And the child took that as the truth.

**…**

"I'm giving you permission." I never expected those words to be such a blessing, but they were. Kouen said them during breakfast and finally returned my sword to me. He had kept it safe while I recovered, but he had been scared I would try to practice on my own if I held on to it. My fingers traced the hilt, it still held those nice memories inside. Some bad ones were engraved in it as well, but I hope to forget those.

"You are?" My face lit up.

"Yes, I want you to become strong again and fight by my side. You're safer by my side than alone in the palace." He answered me. I knew Kouen was right. The wars were still going on and as the first prince and general of the empire's forces, he had to leave me again soon. And with Gyokuen around, who I could only think of that she'd want to kill me, I wasn't safe anywhere.

"I guess you're right." I said and stared down at the food in front of me.

"Don't be afraid, I'll take good care of you. Prince Hakuyuu taught me how to fight and I shall pass it on to you." He shoved his chair back and stood up. "Just finish eating and meet me when you're ready." He walked away, into my direction. I heard his steps come to an end when he stood next to me. Felt his fingers run through the hair I had not tied it together yet. Softly, I felt him press a kiss on it.

"You look beautiful, I'm glad you're back to the old you."

He continued walking. I tried to hide the blush on my face, but I knew it was futile. So I clenched my sword in my hand tightly. I wouldn't love Kouen, I had told myself that. But I could protect the Kou empire, the place Hakuyuu and Hakuren had fought so hard for.

…

I walked through the hallways, I knew exactly where to go. As Kouen had told me to, I had eaten and then changed into some easy clothes. With my sword on my side I was prepared to spar once again. I deeply hoped my previous skill had not left me in those months.

When I almost reached my destination, I spotted the bandaged body of Hakuryuu walking in the opposite direction. As he spotted me, he bit his lower lip and looked away. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hakuryuu…" I said, "what's wrong?"

He shook his and wouldn't let his eyes meet mine. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway. You've already picked a side." I saw the tears for in his eyes as he said so. Before I knew it he ran away.

"Hakuryuu!" I reached out to him, but I could not stop him. Behind me I heard Kouen's voice calling out to me. The figure of the young boy disappeared as I turned to where Kouen's voice came from.

_'__I'm sorry Hakuryuu, but I need to be stronger so that I can protect you'_


	22. Chapter 22 - Bad End Chapter 7 (end)

**Amazing… this is the last chapter of this ending already. Uhm so yeah… this one is much like a little drabbles about how [Name] lives in a couple of years and I hope I have the counting right. So if there is a 'one year later' and a five years later' after that, it means six years have passed since the fire. I hope that makes sense. **

**Oh and there are some spoilers for the manga. If you haven't read it or you don't want to be spoiled, then I'm sorry if I ruin anything**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

**-one year later-**

The past year had passed so fast. Before I knew it, we were back remembering the day emperor Hakutoku had been murdered, not much later I was mourning the brothers one more time. My relationship with Kouen and his two brothers had become a lot better. I still tended to spend hours with Koumei in the library and it wasn't unusual for Kouen to join us. Even Kouha was a nice boy, but he held a sadistic side to him. He couldn't help it, Kouen told me. It had all been the emperor's fault for abandoning the child and his mother. But Gyokuen, I tried to avoid her as much as possible. Her presence scared me and gladly, Kouen knew this. Whenever there was a chance of me being left alone with Gyokuen, he or his brothers would come to help me. Saying they needed my help with something. In the end they barely needed me, they had just helped me escape.

Hakuryuu had grown into a silent boy. As the fourth prince he didn't have much to say in ruling the country. His wounds were healed, a scar ran across his whole body. He was now seven years old and he had only just started to learn to fight with a spear. The court thought of him as weak, unable to protect his country, but I knew better. He was hiding his true feelings. Behind the silent and smiling little boy was the face of a traumatized boy. Hakuei was different. She started to grow into a nice woman, the teenage years started to finally hit her. For now everything was fine. There was no war, the situation in my old country was good. Kou had held its word. For what I knew, the citizens were content, but only to Kou standards. Whenever I saw the army walk by, I was certain some of them came from [country name].

I sat in the garden where I watched the trees grow new leaves. The start of a new spring, another year. On one of rocks sat Hakuryuu, talking with his sister. He seemed happy, Hakuei did too. I waited for her to leave before I stepped out to the boy.

"Are you happy, Hakuryuu? Is this really how you want to live your life now?" I asked him. He looked at me, his left eye was a lighter blue than the other. He was silent, but spoke eventually.

"This is all I can do now. I'm fine like this." He answered. I wondered how much of that I had to believe though.

**-four years later-**

The child had come once again. He was a teenager now and his black braid had grown longer than ever. The priests who raised him told him to never cut his hair. I thought it made him look like a girl sometimes. The clothes he wore didn't reveal his gender either. But when someone heard his sneering voice and saw his poor behavior, there was no doubt left. Judal met with Kouen on a summer evening. The teen lay in a tree, eating peaches as if it were nothing. He grinned, he never enjoyed himself more than on days like this.

"So what do you say? You want to get more power?" The boy asked and Kouen answered "yes".

I begged him to take me with him. I could not bear see him leave me. The small campaigns were okay, I could join them if I wanted to, but this was different. Like he had told me years ago, a dungeon held dangers much bigger than war.

"Please don't leave me." I plead, but Kouen shook his head.

"You will stay here, my brothers will take care of you." He said before he mounted his horse. The oracle floated above the ground on a carpet. A small army accompanied him to the end of the world, to an almost certain death.

** … **

Months passed and I didn't hear a word from Kouen. He had entered the dungeon, that I knew, but after that no one had heard from him again. The immense building was still in the same spot as when the oracle had summoned it. With every day and week that went by I felt more miserable. Not again, not ever again, I didn't want to lose someone again. Koumei tried to tell me that his brother and king was strong. He had survived two other dungeons, those two Djinn wouldn't let him die in a third one. And I knew he was powerful, but this took too long. I wished for it to end. To have a world without all those dangers. Was the power of a dungeon really worth risking a life or hundreds alive? Perhaps it was.

The palace was filled with joy when the news finally reached our ears. The dungeon had disappeared and that could only mean one thing. Kouen had conquered it and he was coming home.

I did not give him time to get of his horse easily. Koumei knew to let me go my way and did not run to his brother immediately. I hurried to his side, feeling the emotions take control. He was still alive after all. And he was more powerful than ever now. He seemed injured a little, but I knew that was almost inevitable when entering a dungeon.

I threw myself in his arms, glad to feel his body around me again.

"I'm so glad you came back unharmed." I whispered. He lowered his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm home, [name]"

**-two years later-**

It was war. Bodies lay dead all around us. The empire was lucky to have Kouen at its side. His Djinn were wonderful, their destructive power saved our lives. I wanted it as well, that power. I was old enough, I was strong. But never would I be allowed to enter a dungeon on my own. Kouen didn't want it, he didn't want to join me as well. He wanted to protect me from danger. As if I wasn't in danger now.

They were everywhere, a group of rebels surrounded me. Grins ran wide across their faces, fastened breathing hung in the air. My own breaths came out as pants, war was tiring and this fight had been going on for days. We were so close to winning. If Kouen would strike down their leader, show his head to his people, we'd walk out of this battle with victory in our hands.

My grip tightened around my sword. My body hurt, but I wasn't planning on giving up. I growled and dug my sword in to one of my enemies.

Pain shot through my body, soon dulled by the overflowing adrenaline in my body. But my legs couldn't support me forever. They could think they had won, but I wouldn't give up even if my body lay cripple on the ground.

Flames shot down from the sky, a whirlwind of heat engulfed me. I covered my eyes, afraid the fire would burn me. But they never touched me. All they did was burn. Screams came from those who had attacked me before. When the fire died out, Kouen appeared in front of me. The rebels were gone. Some lay around with burns, others ran away in fear. I felt my body tremble. I knew this power was a blessing, but the flames… they would never stop haunting me.

"Are you okay?" Kouen asked. "You're hurt." He fell out of his snake like appearance and held his sword out to me. The amulet glowed and the pain disappeared. Conquered by Kouen, but all those Djinn liked to live in Hakuyuu's sword. It could never be coincidence. I slumped against Kouen's shoulder, the battle had died down. Only traces of scorching fields were left, accompanied by cheers from our soldiers.

"Can it just be over?" I whispered. I no longer wanted to be involved in war.

"It will be soon. Once the world is united, war will no longer exist." His answer sounded so nice. But whenever my eyes were focused on the devastation around me, I wondered how long his 'soon' would take.

**…**

The oracle never stopped with taking people to his dungeons. After Kouen had gotten his third Djinn, he got invited to get his fourth. For once he took his youngest brother with him. Kouha had grown into a strong boy. Sadistic, yes, but everyone knew they could trust him. He was known for the amount of 'monsters' he adopted and put in his army. All of them had been thrown aside, seen as abominations to the outside world. But he saw them as humans, pure creatures.

When I heard Kouen would be leaving once again, I asked him to give me permission to join. If Kouha wasn't home, the only one left to protect me would be Koumei and Hakuryuu. But Koumei didn't fight and the fourth prince barely spoke to me. We chatted sometimes and we could spar together, but every time he would look away from me. I knew he felt betrayed after I had married his cousin. And I was a betrayer to his brother, he didn't need to remind me of it. I still knew. I did not expect Kouen to actually agree on my request, but I was glad he did.

It was the three of us, accompanied by parts of Kouen's and Kouha's armies. All the stories became true. The dangers and mysteries of the dungeon were everywhere. Stone plates with Toran language engraved on them, creatures no one had ever seen before. I was amazed and slightly terrified. A death inside a dungeon meant that no one would ever see your body again.

We had Kouen at our side however. Let alone a skilled team of fighters. They did not fear anything and struck down anything in our way. We reached our goal fairly easy. Though some parts would even leave the famous conqueror in trouble.

What awaited us at the end was a giant blue woman. She smoked, her makeup had started to fade by her tears. The face of a heartbroken girl, I would recognize that look everywhere.

She was meant to pick Kouen. His power radiated through the whole room. But she didn't choose him. She wanted to, so she said. But the heart of a lonely girl can make many wrong decisions, she had learned that the hard way. I stood at the side and watched her eyes fall on Kouha instead. She was right to pick him. Kouha would be an amazing king. But she and I both knew the chances of him ever sitting on a throne were slim.

We took some of the gold and prepared to leave. I looked at the Djinn one more time. She was truly majestic.

"You don't want to be king?" The woman asked me all of a sudden. "You have the power, I expected you would tell me to pick you." She put her pipe down and looked at me dead serious.

"I would never be one to sit on a throne. I shall support those I love, but I will not throw myself out in the open. I know those brothers are the right choice for your kind." I answered her.

"You are wise. I hope that one day, one of my friends sees that as well."

When our group stepped through the exit again, I was sure to see her smile before everything was engulfed in light.

**-one year later-**

Even if Leraje had wanted me to see more dungeons, I decided not to. Koumei had left and gained Dantallion. Hakuei had gone as well. Unlike the rest of the family, she went without Kouen by her side. She only needed her best friend. Ri Seishun, the younger brother of Ri Seishuu who had become Kouen's household member. Hakuryuu was on edge during the weeks she was away. He feared his last family member was going to leave him.

When he was alone, I visited him. He practiced with his spear. His movements had become more graceful every year. As he noticed me, he lowered his weapon and made a small bow.

"No need to bow, Hakuryuu. I will never stand above you." I said and smiled.

"You do stand above me. You have married my cousin, giving you a spot at the top." He remarked.

I sighed. "You're right. But I never married him out of love and you should know that. Our marriage is one of mutual trust. Nothing more."

He huffed and looked away. "So why did you come?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I answered him, hiding my laugh behind my sleeve. "Your sister has gone to a dungeon. Will you go once you're old enough as well?"

He shook his head. His hands clenched around his spear. "I am not interested."

I was sure that was a lie, but I would not ask him again. The boy was troubled, I knew that.

**…**

Hakuei returned after an expedition of four weeks. Her fan was now decorated with an eightpointed star. Paimon, her Djinn was called. A demon of chaos, a demon of love. It fitted the young woman perfect.

"Congratulations, Hakuei. This is a special moment, I guess." I said to her when I met her again.

She smiled and nodded. "It is. With this, I can show we women are strong. It's just like you did. You show the men we are no helpless creatures."

"I have nothing to do with your power. That was all you and the empire shall know. They will give you more influence. I am sure of that."

And I had been right. The princess got promoted to a general and left for an expedition not much later. To capture the Tenzan Plateau. A difficult task, but I knew she was capable of doing that. But every time I spotted Hakuryuu as he watched his sister learn to equip her Djinn, I saw a spark of jealousy in his eyes. He did want a Djinn, didn't he?

…

Balbadd was now under Kou control. Apparently the third prince had returned and wished to throw the government in a different direction. He had been a silly boy. Balbadd had been in our debt for a long time. And he had expected to change that by destroying the country? Kou never worked that way and to stop him, Kouen set sail to the capital of Balbadd. I stood at his side as the ship entered the harbor. The city was filled with poverty. Young children ran around, playing tag. They were poor, but they seemed not to suffer. It didn't matter, everything would change once the arrangements were made. This place reminded me of home though. [Country name]… my memories of the place were fussy. It had been almost ten years since I had been there after all. No one could recognize the ruins of the kingdom if they traveled through the country. The old houses were gone, everyone wore the same clothes. The same would happen to Balbadd.

I could not stay in Balbadd forever. There were things in Kou that needed to be done as well. The seven seas alliance had gotten word of our recent victory. I only wanted to take Koumei with me to Balbadd so he could help with the reforming of the country. Instead I got caught up in the meeting between king Sinbad and emperor Koutoku. The purple haired king was a womanizer just as the rumors had said. On my way to the library, I met him. He smiled and complimented my looks. Two of his generals dragged him away again soon. There was a light in his eyes, one that showed traces of recognition. But I had never met this man, I didn't want to get familiar with him as well. It's better to know your enemies thoroughly than to be friends and betray them in the end.

When the meeting was over and the high king left for his own country again. I prepared to move back to Balbadd. Kouen was stationing his army there and as one of its members, I belonged in that southern country. On my way to board the ship to Balbadd, Hakuryuu came walking towards me.

"Are you seeing me of?" I asked. He nodded slightly. I could see on his behavior that it was not all that he came to do.

"I am leaving for Sindria soon. I'm going to study in there and I have to ask a favor from king Sinbad and aid our country after that. Also…" His eyes drifted off to the side. There stood young Kougyoku. The poor girl, I pitied her. A young dungeon conqueror, married of to a random man who, in the end, was never a suitable match. Even now she wasn't free of men. It seemed that king Sinbad, as high as he thought he was, had been stupid enough to lay his hands on a Kou princess. Kougyoku was a sad girl, a reflection of how I had once been, how I would still feel somedays.

"I do hope you enjoy your time in the south. If you ever need anything, you can contact via the eye of the Rukh." I held out my arms, asking him for an embrace. For the first time in ages he went in on my request. I was happy, holding the teen in my arms again after such a long time.

"I am glad we can do this again. I missed it." I whispered. Hakuryuu stayed silent, but I didn't mind. I was used to that silence. It didn't bother me.

I boarded the ship, leaving the place that I had called home for ten years.

**-two years later-**

The news reached us in Balbadd a few days later. Emperor Koutoku was dead. He had suffered an illness for a long time and lost the battle he had been fighting. The ruler of the country of war had lost the one within himself. I looked at Kouen when we heard the news. His face only twitched a little, but real emotions of grief weren't present.

"We are going back to Kou. All of my brothers and sisters will be there as well to see our father of."

Everyone together. That meant I would see Koumei and Kouha again, the boy had been sent to Magnostadt for negotiations. And Kougyoku who stayed present in the palace, still unmarried. Kourin and her sisters, they hadn't been in Kou for years, all married of to foreign leader. And of course Hakuei and Hakuryuu. I could finally speak to them again. Only Kougyoku's stories of what happened in Sindria were my source of information about him. He hadn't come home yet. He joined the forces of his sister after he left that southern island. But he had a Djinn now. I had always known he would get one.

**…**

The doors opened and everyone bowed down. Kouen, general commander of the western subjugation army, was a well-respected man. I walked only a few steps behind him, hidden in his shadow as his soldiers walked at our side. They stood in front of me. Hakuei, Hakuryuu. At the sight of her cousin, Hakuei bowed down just like the rest of the room had done. But Hakuryuu didn't move. He showed no emotions, but if he looked like anything, then he was annoyed.

"I heard you've lost and arm, but conquered a dungeon in return. Good job." Kouen said as he walked past the siblings. Hakuryuu didn't twitch, it was Hakuei who seemed to be stressing out. I followed Kouen in his footsteps.

"It's good to see you again," I whispered. I meant it for both siblings, but I could only put my attention to Hakuryuu. Koumei joined sides with his brother, saying something about Kouha arriving later. We were going to visit the emperor the next day. As the evening fell I went to bed early. Kouen excused himself to look at some things in the library. I would have joined him, but I was tired. The days in Kou seemed shorter somehow and those bad memories of people dying would always return to wear me out.

**…**

"Welcome back. My beloved children."

I stood at the side, along with the household members of the imperial dungeon conquerors. The air was filled with the scent of incense. All to eradicate the smell of death. Gyokuen smiled down at her 'children' while holding her late husband's hand. Whatever illness it was he had suffered from, it didn't look like a natural death to me. His skin was purple and covered in blisters. She could've poisoned him, murdered him like she had done with his brother.

"Kouen," Her hand reached out to him. Her finger traced his chest, parts of him only I was allowed to touch. She had given ME to him and now she wanted to claim him for herself again? I clenched my fists. I felt Ri Seishuu put his hand on my shoulder. He shook his head, Gyokuen wasn't worth my attention now. We had come to this place for one reason. It had hit me a few hours earlier, when I heard the princesses gossip around the hallways. Kouen was the first prince, the chance of him being crowned as emperor was big. And that would mean I could become the empress.

Kouen shoved his 'mother' aside and greet his father. Or whatever was left of him. When done, one of Gyokuen's priests took the emperor's testament out. I prayed, wished for the name that would be called to Kouen's. Didn't everyone want him to rule? But fate never liked me, I should've figured that out years ago.

"The new emperor of the Kou empire will be Ren Gyokuen."

The words fell and tumult arose.

"What!?" "Don't fuck with us!" The remarks came from his household, his soldiers and in an underlying breath from me.

_'__Kouen can't be relieved from his duties at the western front' _

That wasn't true. Gyokuen as the empress? She could only lead her people into despair. There was no way we would ever be victorious with her in the lead.

"Empress, please take the throne. No one but you can do it." That voice… Hakuryuu. What was he planning? His voice echoed through the room, surprising everyone present. He was giving her exactly what she wanted. I could hear her laughter, her smile grew. Hakuryuu bowed down, her priests bowed. The households, the princesses, the princes… they were cornered. I did not want to bow, not to her. Never to that witch.

**…**

I had talked with Kouen about it. He was supposed to sit on that throne now and yet fate had played a game with him. Koumei told me he had analyzed this situation a hundred times and every time he had expected his brother to end up as emperor. But those priests used foul tricks, the empress manipulated her way through life with them. It was all we could accept.

I walked around the palace. Aimlessly. The skies were grey, it would rain soon. Hakuei came running my way. I stopped in my tracks.

"Ah, Ha-" I stopped talking. She was in tears. I doubted she even wished to talk to me. I shook my head and let her go. Not much later I spotted her brother in the same hallway. He stared at the ceiling, lost in his own world.

"Hakuryuu?" I said as I came closer. He turned around. He seemed desperate to me, rejected. "Hakuryuu," I repeated, "why did you do it? Why did you call Gyokuen the empress? You and I both know what kind of person she is. So why?"

He stared at me for a moment. His eyes were an uneven color, I liked that about them. "[Name], do you support me?"

"I always have. Ever since your brothers passed away I have done nothing but to be on your side."

Hakuryuu blinked for a moment. Then he smiled softly. "[Name?]", I could see the determination in his eyes. "If I were to start a war to divide and take back the Kou empire, would you still support me?" I swallowed and thought about everything that was going on, everything that we had already suffered from. Slowly I opened my mouth. "I-

**["I will support you."]**

Was this really what I had wanted when I said yes to Hakuryuu's question? I saw my sister and brothers in law in front of me, fighting for their country. No that was wrong, I hadn't seen Koumei in ages, but I could hear that king of Kina brag about his powers. No longer was Kougyoku my little sister, the girl's mind was now under king Sinbad's control. That meant that Kouha was the only one who was still capable of fighting, but he didn't attack anymore. As I stood on the cliff, next to Hakuryuu and Nanaumi, I felt his eyes burn in my soul. Those judging, betrayed, pink eyes. But even if I would want to stay at his side, I had made up my mind long ago when I joined Hakuryuu and Judal on their road to war. Belial was a frightening Djinn, turning our own men into heartless soldiers. It made me feel sick, to believe this was once the young prince I would play with. When I looked at the group on the cliff again it hit me. There stood the kings of Kina and Sasan and the exact copy of Hakuyuu.

**…**

The war was over, Hakuryuu was victorious, soon he would be the emperor he had always dreamt of being. The hallways were filled with soldiers who had been given the task of guarding our most important prisoner. The door opened slowly and I couldn't get myself to look at him.

Kouen. How could I be in the same room as him at this moment. I stood behind Hakuryuu, hoping neither of them would talk to me. Their conversation started so normal. Kouen made remarks, Hakuryuu argued and all I did was watch.

"You even took my wife, you could've stayed with the country. Did you really want to take everything that once belonged to your brothers?"

I finally looked at Kouen. A shiver went down my spine as I let my eyes fall on his worn down body. I had seen him with his hair down so many times. Seeing him wear such plain robes was nothing strange as well. But now he wasn't a high prince. He was a prisoner of war and I was one of his captors.

"[Name] chose to support me on her own." He switched his gaze to me, "You no longer care for him, do you? You promised to stay at my side after all."

Words left me, I could only nod before I turned around and walked out the room again. The sound of Hakuryuu's voice arose once again, filling the wing of the palace. But I no longer tried to listen to it. Not even the concerned eyes of the blue haired Magi dragged me out of thoughts.

I was loyal

I was a betrayer

I was…

**["I can't do that"]**

It was almost impossible to see the blue sky behind the hundreds of birds that came toward the palace of Balbadd. This place was my home now even though Kou had been mine for years as well. When I had left the Kou palace to live in the more tropical Balbadd, I had been prepared for the worst, but never this. Hakuryuu, the boy who I had sworn to protect, had betrayed his own family and country. And for what reason, to create the Kou empire anew? But there was nothing to create. The empire had always been the way his father and brothers had left it. Surely Koutoku and now Kouen had made changes, but the original empire was still there. A world power, not meant to be destroyed, had been torn in two. And our side was losing. Purple hair of a great, notorious king. Yes, Hakuryuu had found some great allies during his time in Sindria. There was nothing we could do against him.

"Kouen?" I whispered softly, awaiting his decision. But all he did was shake his head. West Kou was done with.

**…**

Sinbad was a terrifying man. In just a few days he had changed everything I had fought for. Kou had been divided._ 'Meant to happen'_ that king called it. But it shouldn't have, we had been at peace for so long. Whatever, it no longer mattered, Kouen was captured and I couldn't come to visit him. What had happened to Koumei and Kouha was a mystery to me. I sat in my prison cell, alone. I knew there were still loads of guards behind the door. They would never leave me alone, there was no escape. I was locked up in the country I had tried to create, the castle I had built with Kouen. Balbadd was no longer ours, it belonged to Hakuryuu now. He was the new emperor of Kou, the position I had wished for him to claim, but now feared to see in his hands.

The door opened and Kou's fourth emperor entered my room. He looked tired, burdened by the choices he had to make.

"You have finally fulfilled your dreams." I said, "Tell me, are you happy? Hakuryuu?" Our eyes met and I didn't plan on losing that contact.

"You are not in the position to say anything. You could've helped me and stood beside me with victory in your hands." He was evading my question, but the answer seemed clear to me.. He had trouble finding his happiness in the mess he had created.

"I couldn't support you. Your ideas were wrong. See how many people have suffered because of this. You-"

"More people suffered under Gyokuen's reign. All I did was take my country back." He interrupted me. I sighed.

"Tell me Hakuryuu. What will you do with me? With Kouen? His brothers?" That was all what mattered to me now.

"I just visited Kouen and I have decided. Your 'husband' will be executed before the week ends, his brothers shall be send to exile."

"And what about me, Hakuryuu?" He would be seeing me as a traitor. Like Kouen I had not done anything against Gyokuen's growing power. I had not stopped Koutoku or brought Kouen closer to the throne. I had watched and done nothing.

Hakuryuu waited for a few seconds, but then he spoke again.

"[Name], I'm sorry, but-"

**…**

At least I wasn't alone on the island. Though I was one of the few who could walk around freely. The brothers had a rope wound around their waist, Koumei couldn't stand on his own. His wounds were still healing, but I was glad he was alive. I didn't need another person in a coma for months. And then there were the guards, they had to make sure we wouldn't try to escape the island. They held the ends of the ropes so we couldn't walk away. The men were nice though, we could talk easy and I could see they still held some respect for the former wife of their first prince. It felt strange, after all the things I had gone through I was finally a widow. I had lost my first love, my first fiancé and now the man I had married ten years ago.

But after a few days I saw a new ship sailing towards the island. Strange, there was no purpose to this island except for holding us. As the ship came closer though, we were guided to the small harbor by the guards. The ship had docked there, the flags of Kou moved in the wind. And then… tears started to form. He was alive.

_Kouen_

* * *

**I hope Ididn't disappoint anyone with this ending. I've been wanting to do a double ending ever since I began writing 'an alliance of love'. When I started this story, it was supposed to be a Reader X Kouen story where in the end she was going to betray him. But as review came in, I agreed on doing an ending for the Haku bros as well. That means that if I had never agreed on that, the story would end here :o**

**Also, Hakuren and Hakuyuu were never supposed to get such a big role in this story, but they did. That is also why I don't think of this as a true bad ending. It's not completly bad, but [name] just doesn't end up with Hakuren ^^'**

**While writing this chapter I came up with lots of different ideas, like [name]'s reaction to Kouen growing a beard. But I had already decided on the things I wanted to put in this ending and those small stories did not belong there. **

**I know that maybe [name] and Kouen do not look like a married couple. But they are not married out of love, they are more like friends than lovers. Ugh, I hope that makes sense... It better does...**

**Uhm... I don't think I have much more to say here. I will think about the 'good' ending soon. But until I have good ideas for it (I have some, but I need to make plans for the plot or I'm going to derail again like in the first 15 chapters), this story will be on some kind of hiatus. I am writing a fanfic on tumblr as well and I shouldn't be neglecting it as much as I am :'D **

**So I want to thank all of you for your support again. No matter if you've been around ever since I started this story back in April or if you only followed it yesterday. I love all of you and your reviews make me extremely happy. I have never written so much for a story and I am proud of the result. **

**I love you all and I'll see you again when I'm starting the good ending. **


	23. Chapter 23 - Good ending Chapter 1

**Hello, hello~~ I'm back! Well sort of... I know I said I was going to write out the plot, but I didn't write more than plot for two chapter :'D But I couldn't have you guys wait any longer. The fic turned 1 year old in April and it even got more than 100 followers. Thank you all so much! I couldn't be more happy about this.**

**So much happened in these past 3 months though. I applied for uni for a study in Egyptology, got surgery on my leg, turned 18, had my last highschool day and finished my finals this week. Now I need to wait 2/3 more weeks until I know if I passed or not (I think I did terrible, so I wouldn't be surprised if I had to repeat the year).**

**But here it is. The first chapter of the much requested good ending. Which once again you can doubt how 'good' it will be, but I can assure you that no Kou royalty dies :D I had a huge writers block these months though. So this chapter may not be as great as you may have wished. I really tried and I will try to make the new chapters better... This chapter was needed to get the ending started, but it's hard to write well. I also let out some parts which have been mentioned in chapter 1 of the bad ending. I didn't think it'd be necassary to repeat it all.**

**That being said: Enjoy~**

* * *

_Fate can be such a cruel thing. Without realizing, it can throw you into a pit. One you can never escape from no matter how hard you try to climb out. Your fingers bleeding, tears streaming down your face, wishing for it to stop. You will have to wait for a ladder that comes down to get you out. But it doesn't always come or only when it's already too late. And there is nothing you can do about it, nothing except for building that ladder yourself. It is only the smallest thing that can make you turn the right way. One where pits do not exist. A perfect path, one everyone wants to follow. And the way to turn it all around, I found it._

**…**

"You're not joining them?" I looked beside me and saw Yue walking towards me. I leaned on the railing of the fence around the sidewalk in the garden. The princes were fighting in front of us, the sound of their clashing swords reaching my ears.

"I have too much on my mind, I would lose immediately." I answered her. A sigh slipped out between my lips.

"Is it the marriage?" She asked as she leaned against the wooden fence.

"Maybe…" I mumbled. "Even if I have come here months ago to marry, it's strange to think it's all going to change next month."

"Will it really change?" Yue tilted her head. "The two of you have been together for a long time. Don't think a marriage is going to make your life that different. Surely people will start to see you in a different way, but you can deal with that. You are strong, right?"

I laughed a little. "What about you? You must be in a tougher position. Marrying Hakuyuu, who is going to be emperor next week. All eyes are looking at you next month, not me."

"That's why none of this should be a problem to you. Enjoy the moment while it still lasts."

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice had sounded ominous, more serious than any other time.

"You'll know." She said and walked away.

I blinked in confusion, but before I could walk after her, I saw Hakuren coming towards me. Unsure of what had been going on, he watched Yue's leaving figure.

"[Name]?" He asked when he looked back at me again. The light flickered in his blue eyes. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

I nodded softly. Yue was already gone. Hakuyuu walked away to do whatever he felt was necessary. And perhaps I did need my time together with Hakuren. There were only a few weeks of this friendship left after all.

**…**

I sat down on the bed and played with the hairpin in my fingers. What a beautiful piece it was. It felt as if I did not deserve wearing this, but this had been a sincere gift. I could only cherish it until the day where I would die. I shook my head, why would I be thinking about that? My happiness was just about to start. Or at least that was what I was told all the time.

Two arms wrapped themselves around me and I sighed softly as leaned back.

"What were you thinking about?" Was the question I was asked when I looked up at the two blue eyes looking down at me.

"I don't know, I guess about the future. What is coming for us… things like that." I sighed. The arms around tightened their hold, pulling me closer.

"You don't need to worry. We are doing well, aren't we? What is there to worry about?" Hakuren said. I had to think about those words. He was right, what exactly was there to worry about?

"Perhaps it's the idea of a marriage. There are so many traditions here that I don't know of. I might break them and anger your family. Or perhaps it's the fact that my family might come to the marriage… I haven't seen them I ages, I don't know what they'll think of me."

He laughed. He always tended to laugh when I talked about this.

"And what about the traditions? We already broke them [Name] or did you forget that tradition forbids us from meeting before the marriage. Or that you are training for the military, that you study until late? So don't worry about any traditions. Yuu doesn't mind, dad never commented on it and who knows what is going on in mom's head. As for your own family, I can't tell what will happen. But you have me, so you'll be fine."

"I guess you're right." I answered him with a smile. A yawn escaped me and I nuzzled against Hakuren's chest.

"Tired already?"

"Yeah, with all that has happened these days, I'm exhausted." I felt Hakuren guiding my body on to the bed. The soft pillow felt like heaven. I heard Hakuren move beside me, his arms still embracing me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here with you." I closed my eyes as he said those words. The soft layer of sadness that those words were coated in went past my mind.

**…**

By the time I opened my eyes again, the warm embrace was gone. It wasn't just the embrace, when I rolled around and wished to find warmth, I found the other side of the bed to be empty. The spot was cold, he must've left some time ago. I didn't even know for how long I had been sleeping.

I sat up and looked around the room. The moonlight entered through the window leaving a trail of light on the bed. There was no one around, but it felt like I was called for. Going with my instinct I grabbed my sword from my bedside and headed out. A small gaze was cast at the sofa where I had spent my first night on. Perhaps a part of me had wished that Hakuren was sleeping there. He wasn't though. He wasn't anywhere to be found. It seemed that the entire wing of the palace had been abandoned. Silence ruled the place and so did darkness.

I listened to the sound of my footsteps through the halls. It was peaceful. Across the gardens where the moon illuminated my path, a soft wind blew through my hair. It was the perfect way to empty my head. What had it been that I had worried about so much? The marriage was still a month away, enough could change in that time. Hakuyuu's coronation would come first. I laughed softly at the thought that I would be calling him 'emperor' soon.

As I walked around a corner I finally saw a person. Judging by their appearance, they seemed to be female. She was crouched down next to a wall, working at something that was down on the ground. As I took a step closer, I noticed the flashy colors of many different chemicals. What was she even trying to do? If she put them together just right she could create a flame big enough to have the palace go up in flames. Somehow I had the feeling I knew the woman and there was only one person I could think of.

"Yue?" Her name left me as I hoped that I was wrong. But when she turned around and I could see those shining emerald eyes, I knew it was the truth.

"[Name]? You were awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yue said as she tried to suppress her smile.

"I couldn't sleep and I could ask the same of you. What are you doing here, with materials to make a fire? You could burn the whole place down!"

"And then what?" Her voice wasn't as kind as it had been all the days I talked to her. It was serious, her eyes had dimmed. It was just like that short moment before where we watched the princes train.

She stood up from the floor to face me for real.

"I don't care if this place burns down. I want it to fall to ruin, all to take revenge. I do not care about these princes, my marriage is a hell for me. Did you really think I wanted to marry into the family that drove my father into his death!?"

Words to speak had left me. Was this the real Yue? I lifted my hand to the hilt of my sword. Yue as she were now, was someone to be wary of. If she really meant to burn down the palace, which I didn't doubt at the moment, then it was better to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone. I could feel her eyes follow my every move, a smile forming on her face.

"What do you want to do? Kill me?" She chuckled softly. "You can't. You know you're already suspected of being the murderer of the emperor. If my body is found dead without any witnesses of what had happened, your name has reached a level where a marriage is no longer possible. You know what? Go ahead and kill me. I'd love to see your life fall to ruin because of me."

I gritted my teeth. She was right in some way, but if it really came to it… then.

"I'd rather have my life destroyed than to watch my loved ones die because of you. Tell me Yue, was all of it a lie? The affection you showed, the love you held towards Hakuyuu?"

She showed me a discomforting grin. "You really thought I'd fall in love with some royalty? Even you didn't come here because you were in love, right? You were forced to do this, you hated him."

_That was wrong, she was wrong. _

"I love Hakuren now. I needed time to adjust, but he surely is the best I could get."

"You threw away your standards. I, however, will not fall like that. I have made up my mind. I shall avenge my father's death by erasing Kou's royalty from this world. They have only filled this country with lies and misery. But it will all be over soon enough."

Her eyes drifted off to her materials once again. She was probably close to creating a fire, the look in her eyes told me everything. She had had this plan for a while now. She knew what she was doing, she most likely had waited for Kouen to leave the country as well. How long had she been thinking about this? She couldn't have thought of burning the palace down before coming here. She would never have entered here if it weren't for Hakuyuu's interest in her. Hell, she wouldn't have be able to get near the palace walls. But even the fact that she had been placed between the girls that were meant to be his wife had been strange to begin with. As much as I disliked those girls, they probably wouldn't come to burn down a palace.

I couldn't let Yue do whatever she wanted. I pointed my sword at her, ready to fight. She seemed to ignore any of the threats I tried to throw at her. She was only smiling as she continued to look at what was supposed to become her fire.

I bit my lip as I dashed forward, blade in my hand, ready to kill. But my sword never hit her. I don't know where she got it from, but in her hand was a small knife with which she had redirected my attack. Yue had never been one to fight. She always refused to train with me and the princes. And yet somehow, she was skilled enough to block a fast attack. Perhaps even that had been a lie. Or she had watched her family members train and mimicked them. How she had learned it didn't matter. She was able to defend herself and there was no one around to stop her. It was just me…

"Yue…" I mumbled, "I never wished to fight you like this."

I looked away for one second before I attacked her again.

**…**

"[Name]!" I moved my head to the source of the sound short enough to see that it were the princes who came running towards me. I had no time or energy to reply to them. The fight with Yue was the only thing I could think of. She was fast, but at least she wasn't trying to burn the palace down now. I had to continue and keep her busy, looking away could mean my death or her running away.

Yue however, did take multiple seconds to look at the men running towards her. Her eyes were wide in fear. It seemed she had not expected this to happen.

And then it was over. I saw Hakuyuu's figure walk past me, then Yue fell down. Her eyes rolled back for a short moment before they fell shut and her body fell into Hakuyuu's arms. He had hit her in the back of her head, making her pass out.

"[Name], are you alright?" Hakuren grabbed my shoulder and pinched them softly. I blinked a few times, unable to understand what was happening.

"Y-yeah." I eventually answered him. "I'm fine. It's just… Yue… she was trying to burn the place down. I can't understand it…"

"Don't worry about it, we already suspected something like this would happen soon. But Yue being the one who would do so, surprises even us. But Yuu has it under control now. She will be arrested and then questioned in the morning. She can't burn the place down anymore. You are safe now."

I could feel him wrapping an arm around me. I let my head fall against his chest as I let out a deep and shaky breath. It was over now. We would be able to continue living in peace, probably.

"Hakuren," Hakuyuu said as he picked Yue up in his arms, "please bring [name] back to your room and make sure she's alright. Meet me in the dungeon later."

Hakuren nodded before he led me back through the endless hallways. That night I dreamed of fires burning down the entire palace, killing the two princes and scarring the youngest one for life. It was a terrible nightmare that didn't fade until Hakuren held me in his arms again.

But the real nightmare wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Now I have to start working on tha plot again and the new chapter (the one I still have plot for). It feels good to be back again!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Good ending Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for taking this long! A lot of things happened. I passed my finals and suddenly had to start looking for a new home :'D so that's what has been keeping me busy (along with a small writing block). I sure hope I don't disappoint anyone with this cahpter. This is the last one I had plot for... but I hope I come up with something soon so I can update faster again. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Once again, when I woke up the bed was empty. If just one day, one simple day, the other side wouldn't be cold, that would be great. I sat up and looked around the room.

_Empty._

I didn't mind that the two princes had busy lives. But they kept too many secrets. They were doing things I had no idea of. Surely as princes they had lives I could never be fully a part of. The way things were going right now, I had to know something.

Yue was still on my mind. I had liked her and thought she could have been a perfect empress. However, she had thrown away that opportunity… for what even? Revenge? Somehow I wished that it wasn't true, that when I'd visit her in her cell that she would tell that it had been an accident. Maybe it hadn't been her who had tried to set fire to the palace, or she could tell me she had been manipulated. I would believe it. Yue wasn't a girl who would do these kind of things.

But it seemed I had been wrong to think so.

I sighed as I prepared myself for the day. A simple robe would be enough for today, it wasn't a day for any special events anyway. I headed out to the dinner hall, where I was sure to find my breakfast. Day after day, servants had come to me to say I only had to call them and breakfast would be served in my room. But I didn't want to act that mighty. Walking outside and heading to the kitchen to gather whatever suited my taste was no big deal. At least for me. Even though I was no longer told that a girl of my status shouldn't do this, I would still get disagreeing looks sent my way.

When I entered the dining room, I was met by Hakuyuu and Hakuren who were eating silently. They didn't seem to notice me.

"You didn't even wait for me, you know you could've woken me up for breakfast." I said softly as I walked towards the princes and threw my arms around Hakuren's neck.

He laughed softly. "You were sleeping deep and honestly, I would not want to wake you for no good reason. And we were up a lot earlier, we only just got the time to eat breakfast."

I could imagine what had kept them busy all the time. Especially with last night's events…

"Tell me, Hakuren. What happened to-"

I was unable to finish my question, because before I could speak the name, the door to the dining room swung open and a guard rushed inside.

"My lord, I have to bring you terrible news. It's lady Yue… She… she has been found dead in her cell."

**…**

Her body was covered with a white sheet. There wasn't any blood, but clearly Yue was no longer alive.

"This is horrible." I muttered while I covered my mouth with my hand. There was a foul stench in the air, a scent of death.

"What happened here?" I heard Hakuyuu ask the guard who stood at the cell door. We hadn't gotten much more information than that Yue had been found dead. Whether it had been a murder, suicide or natural death, we didn't know.

"It is unclear what happened. The empress came to see the woman and after that the night passed without any trouble. I must've dosed off, because when I woke up, she had passed away."

Hakuyuu nodded at the story. There really wasn't any evidence to what had happened then. Hakuren crouched down at the body and removed the sheet that covered Yue's corpse. I didn't want to look at her. Her pale face and the black hair that lay spread across the floor and clung at her skin. But it almost looked as if she were asleep.

"I guess she held important information someone didn't want to see leaking to the outside world. They probably poisoned her. Or she did it herself to keep the information a secret. She had failed her original plan and her punishment would have been death. We can say she passed away without letting the people know of her crimes now. Her actions would have ruined Yuu's good name if word came out."

I nodded. In some way he was right. No one knew about Yue being imprisoned, except for me, the princes, the empress and a few guards. If everyone was trustworthy, we wouldn't have a problem. I could trust the princes and the guards were nice men as well. It was the empress who I couldn't imagine as someone who would keep this scandal to herself. I was worried. And it was now that I could truly see in what kind of world I had ended up.

A world of war, it being political or physical. It was all happening right here.

**…**

We stayed in the dungeon for a short time. I didn't want to stay there, I didn't want to see Yue any longer, but we had to. Hakuyuu wanted to know what had happened and later ordered her body would be taken out of the dungeon so she could be cremated properly. It had to look like Yue had been a victim of an assassination, which in some way, she was.

We had hoped to isolate ourselves from other people. It wouldn't be strange to want time alone after a fiancée died. But we only had our hopes.

As we walked through the hallways, we were silent, letting our thoughts do everything we needed. That was until we heard another set of footsteps. They were hurried, trying to catch up to us.

"Hakuyuu, my darling. What an unfortunate news has reached my ears. Young Yue, dead in her holding cell… how could such a thing happen?" The empress exclaimed as she threw herself against her son's chest.

"We do not know. There are still investigations going on to find out her cause of death." He responded, eyelids lowering as looked down at the ground.

"Still this is catastrophe for the empire. We all looked forward to your coronation and then the amazing marriage that would follow after. Now we-" She started to ramble, it seemed as if there wasn't going to be an end to it.

"Mother," Hakuyuu interrupted her, "the coronation will still happen. And there will be a joyous wedding, even if it isn't mine. While my own heart is filled with grief for Yue's death, I find joy in seeing my own brother marry."

"And what about you? The people want a strong leader and a strong leader needs a woman by his side. You will need heirs and a support for when your actions become too much for you to handle." The empress sounded desperate. It was almost as if she didn't care for what happened to previous girl anymore. Right now, she was more interested in seeing her son marry.

"I will be fine on my own. I have no intention on marrying soon. First I want to be able to forget about Yue and find myself able to fall in love again. As for a strong, supporting woman, I will have my brother and [name] at my side. I know they will be able to help me when I no longer see a way to go."

"You can't be serious. You-"

"Mother!" Hakuyuu interrupted her one more time. His eyes seemed to be capable of killing when he looked at her. "I wish to be alone now. My fiancée has died and I shall retreat to mourn her properly and arrange her funeral."

After that he walked away, leaving his mother behind. Most likely she was confused, at least that was the expression that was written all over her face. Hakuren and I were left as well. Hakuyuu's words had held a lot of power. They were so believable, it made me wonder about the time where he had confessed to me. The day Yue had stepped into his life. That day he had said he loved me. Now he spoke about his love for Yue. What was real? Which part of it all was a lie to please the empress? And which part was meant from the bottom of his heart?

**…**

"No matter what, the expedition to Gai has to go on. We need to be there and make sure the three countries aren't separating again. Even if that means war." Hakuyuu told us as we sat around a table in his chambers. After he had excused himself, me and Hakuren had taken some time for ourselves as well. We took it slow, had some tea delivered and talked over the events that had taken place earlier. And those that were to come.

After some hours, a servant had interrupted our time alone. It was a message from Hakuyuu. He wished to speak with us.

And now we were sitting here. A map of Kou in front of us, the plans of the expedition spread all around the table.

"[Name], after your marriage, Ren and I will have to leave. It can't be any different." Hakuyuu spoke as he looked to me from across the table.

I nodded. I already knew that. It had always been like that, I should've been getting used to it. There wasn't anything as a 'normal' time together here. Then again, I had never had those in my entire life. Back home I would've been nagged by guards and teachers all the time. Here, the princes would have to leave on dangerous expeditions many times. The incident with Yue also showed that nothing was meant to last. That was the life here. I had learned that.

"I understand and I will wait for your return then. But one day, I shall stand next to you and support you in the war. I will become your strength, Hakuren's strength." I outed, smiling brightly. Yes, I would wait for them, fight with them… for Kou and for [country name].

"Do you think you will be able to take the cruelty of the battlefield?" Hakuren asked, leaning his head on his arms as he rested on the table with his elbows.

"It isn't like when we spar. It's a terrible place. Screams and blood are everywhere. And it's unlikely that no one perishes along the way. You see good friends die, sometimes while they hold your hand. And all you can do is to try and give them a smile in their last moment. To try and ease the pain that they're feeling from their terrible injuries. That's why we ask you if you think you're ready."

I felt a lump in my throat. I had always known about the cruelty of war. I had seen people starve on the streets back home. Back when we still had the resources for it, [country name] would set out to fight for new land. Some of our soldiers returned covered in blood. Others never returned at all.

"I know how terrible it is. But I can never know if I can take it unless I've seen it with my own two eyes."

I saw Hakuyuu nod from the corner of my eye.

"I see. Then that's good." He says as he leans back into his chair. The rest of the evening, we talked. About how things had been going. About the expedition to Gai. About marriage. About funerals. About everything. And it felt good. These were the two brothers that I loved. The two brother who I would throw everything away for.

**…**

At the day of the funeral, the whole palace was once again filled with the scent of incense. It had been before, to keep the stench of death away from the people. It reminded me of when the emperor had died. Except now, there wouldn't be a party afterwards. Yue's body would be burned, the ashes given to her family afterwards and we would all move on with our lives.

I met her mother that day. The poor woman was crying. At the same time she had no idea how to act. She was just a poor and hardworking woman. The joy she had felt when she had heard her daughter was to become an empress, had all vanished when the news of her death had reached her ears.

Hakuyuu had talked to her for a moment. He had wished to console her, to tell her her daughter had been an amazing person. I watched them as I clung against Hakuren's arm.

No one knew Yue had been in prison and no one knew what had been the cause of her death.

But we could guess.

And so we did.

* * *

**Let's play a game: how did Yue die? :)**

**I was surprised to read in the review how many of you wanted to see her die. And her death was already planned for such a long time. Next up we're heading towards the coronation, and closer to the wedding and war.**

**Thank you all for continueing to like this story and I really hope to update again soon. **


	25. Chapter 25 - Good ending Chapter 3

**Guess who's back! (I shouldn't be too enthousiastic about that, being that I tend to disappear again all the time...) But yes, here's a new chapter. I finally wrote down the plot for this ending and found inspiration to write again! **

**Warning that this chapter is pretty bad ^^; it's more of a filler and a try to get my writing back again. But I assure the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

Days were spent in silence, at least for a little bit. We wanted to remember Yue the best we could, to honor her spirit as the good girl we had known her as. But we couldn't stay quiet forever. Four days after Yue's burial, the palace was filled with chattering again. The day of Hakuyuu's coronation was nearing. Servants ran around, trying to prepare for whatever it was that was coming their way. I doubted they knew exactly what was going to happen. From what I had heard, Hakutoku had gotten a simple coronation, accompanied by the kings of both Gai and Gou, who gave up their total power at that momet, showing up in front of the people that had been united under his hand. But Kou was no longer a small and simple country. It had grown into a strong power, and it hadn't stopped growing just yet.

Hakuyuu had told me about his father's dream. _To unite the world under one king_, that was the dream of Hakutoku, the dream that had been carried on to the two princes, onto the older children of Koutoku as well. It was what was going to make Kou a great country, and with that mindset it would probably take over the entire world. At least… that was most likely the plan. But there were big empires who would not fall for such pretty words. Reim had its own culture, settled there for centuries, unchanged. And then there was Parthevia. That empire had just gone through political changes, it was unlikely they would change again soon.

"I doubt this is going to end, is it?" I sighed, leaning against the wall as servants ran around from one place to another. There was one day left until the coronation and the brothers had been busy all day. Only now I could have a short moment with them, standing in the hallway, a break between moving from one location to another.

"It's over after tomorrow. Once Yuu is the emperor, the palace will calm down and so will the country." Hakuren said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

I let out a soft sneer. "That's what you think. But if you listen to the whispering of the maids, you would hear them talk about our marriage already. I doubt we're getting any rest until we fall into our graves."

"It almost sounds like you don't like this kind of life." Hakuyuu said, crossing him arms as he smiled softly.

"I'm not used to it, but I guess that can change." I said, crossing my arms. "What about you? After tomorrow you will be the emperor of this empire. You are to go to war soon after, but this country is already falling apart on the inside."

Silence. Judging the expression on the faces of both princes, they knew this fact as well.

"What will you do with your mother once you're in charge of this country?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper. "You know what's she's doing to this country… are you going to…?"

Hakuyuu shook his head, eyes filled with sadness. "I will put her without a function first, along with her priests. They can live in the palace, in a dream of having power. Unless there's proof of her being involved in my father's murder, I cannot touch her. So until we have anything to stay behind, we won't make a move. Executing or banishing her now would be a bad idea. Let's not forget that she won't go down without a fight. I can't use that right now."

"So you'd be willing to kill your own mother?" In some way it sounded unbelievable. But thinking back to what had happened before, and everything that could've happened, execution did seem like a good option.

"That woman is no longer our mother." Hakuren responded, his voice being almost a low growl as he spoke, "She changed. No 'mother' would try to murder her family and then bring her country to ruin. She's a witch right now, we're better off with her out of the way."

I looked down at the ground. Maybe he was right. Kou was going to change after all. And maybe there was no longer any place for a woman like Gyokuen. I didn't feel safe with her walking around. The eyes of her priests burning in my back wherever I walked, it was a terrible feeling.

"Maybe you're right. It's your judgement, you have lived in this situation longer than I have." I sighed. This was my reality now as well.

A servant called out the name of the soon to be emperor. Once again the three us were separated. _'It'll be over soon'_ I told myself as I brought my hand to the sword on my waist. There was nothing I could do at these times than to train and become stronger.

**…**

The next morning I was awoken early by my servants. Today was the big day. Hakuyuu would become emperor. And after today this empire would enter a new age. The moment the sun had started to rise, I was already getting dresses thrown all over me while the maids discussed which one would be the best to wear at this special occasion. All these days to prepare for the coronation, but deciding on a dress was apparently too much.

After an hour of trying to trap me in gigantic dresses and having my hair fixed in hairstyles I didn't even know existed, I was finally allowed to leave my room to find Hakuren. As I walked through the hallways, I wondered how it was going to be on the day of the wedding. Right now, I wasn't even the one in the spotlight and yet I was dressed up as some kind of goddess.

I was glad my maids had brought me some food during the entire make over, I was starving but didn't want to waste any time on grabbing breakfast now. My spare time today was already limited. I opened the doors to the counseling room where I expected the princes to be.

My feet stopped in the doorway. This was...

"Hakuyuu… you look stunning." I whispered as I saw his appearance. He had always worn simple clothing, fancy enough to be a prince, but also in a way that he could always enter a fight. Now he wore long robes, embroidered with beautiful patterns. Dragons and other creatures ran all around the white fabric. He looked like a true god, one I could feel myself following forever.

"[Name], I see you didn't escape the hands of the servants either." He said when he noticed me.

Slowly I stepped inside the room, twirling the strands of my hair that been saved from being tied together, around my finger.

"Will I have to get used to see you in such robes from now on?" I asked, laughing softly. Hakutoku had always worn them, Hakuyuu seemed to be the kind of person who would do so as well.

"You don't like it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh no, I love it. I'm not used to seeing you like this just yet." I answered.

"Well, I'm not used to seeing you all dressed up either, but here you are." He said, laughing.

I could feel my face turn red. With the sleeves of my dress, I tried to hide my blushing cheeks. At least this outfit had one good thing. "I didn't ask for this either. I'm already worried about the marriage."

"Don't be," Hakuyuu walked towards me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "the wedding should be a joyous day for you."

"And this should be your special day." I smiled.

"It will." He said. "We should get to the celebration ground. My brother should be there as well."

I nodded. It would be a busy day, filled with celebrations and ceremonies.

**…**

The ceremonial hall was decorated with banners of the Kou empire. People were walking around with all kind of objects. Some carried musical instruments, others ceremonial objects like swords. But most importantly was the crown at the stage that was waiting for its new master.

Hakuren was waiting there as he talked to some high official. By the time I had come to his side, Hakuyuu was already gone again. He had been dragged of by someone who had to know if what they were doing was the right thing.

"Apparently those weeks of preparation weren't enough…" I sighed as I went to stand next to Hakuren.

"They could never be prepared enough for a coronation. This is the first time this happens, they want it to be perfect." Hakuren laughed. "But you seem to be totally prepared. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, the servants wanted me to look fabulous on a day like this." I answered, feeling like covering my face once again.

"They did a great job on that. I would love to see you walking around like that every day." Hakuren said, looking away.

"I'm not going to be an empress. Unless you got the ambition to rule Kou instead of your brother." I laughed softly.

"Oh no. Yuu was meant to be the emperor, I'm better off as his advisor." Hakuren corrected me, waving away any thoughts.

"Then I guess as an advisor's wife, I don't need these fancy clothes all the time." I said as I pulled at the fabric of my dress.

"Sadly. I can't wait to claim your beauty on our wedding day. You will be irresistible." Hakuren smiled. That guy was truly enjoying this, wasn't he?

"Hmmm. I think your help is needed. See you later." I told him as I saw another servant walking up to him, seemingly distressed about who knew what problem.

Then once again, he was gone. But I knew it would be over soon. That I could spend my time together with them later. Later… that meant only three weeks. After that they would leave me again. To go to war… And I wouldn't be able to do anything but watch them go and wait.

**…**

When it was finally time for the coronation, the room was filled with people. Priests, officials, nobility and some of the lower classes were all present. The rest of the people would be waiting outside to see the face of their new emperor. Hakuyuu was up at the front, at the big stage where once Hakutoku's dead body had been shown. I was at the front row together with Hakuren, Hakuryuu, Hakuei and Gyokuen. Koutoku and his children were at the other side of the room. For some reason, Gyokuen looked proud of her son, but we all knew she was faking it. She knew she would be losing her power soon, that she would be pushed aside by Hakuyuu. But surely not without a fight like Hakuyuu had already said before. If she had tried to burn down the palace before, she would try something again sooner or later.

At the stage was an older priest. Hakuyuu was kneeling down in front of him, his back turned towards us. He was given ceremonial weapons and jewelry, a staff with the banner of Kou lay in his hands. At the very end, the big crown of Kou's emperor was placed on his head and the releasing words were spoken.

"I hereby name you the second emperor of the Kou empire, Ren Hakuyuu"

The people cheered as their new emperor stood up and finally faced his people. The decoration of the crown covered most of his face, but I could feel those beautiful blue eyes radiating hope. And then he spoke, his voice filling the room.

"My father, Ren Hakutoku, united the counties of Kou, Gai and Gou under his hand. I was there, fighting by his side as he sought to fulfill his dream. We would not be here without the sacrifices our people made during the years of war. My father was murdered for trying to achieve his dream. But we will not stop now. My father's dream will move on, we will unify the world as one. Carrying the spirit of the Kou empire in our hearts, we will do our best to work towards a great future. For my father, for our families, for everyone we lost, for our future. I will pick up where my father left, I shall be here to guide you. Long live the Kou empire!"

He lifted the staff into the air, the symbol Kou moving softly.

"Long live the Kou empire! Long live emperor Hakuyuu!" echoed through the room.

The people seemed happy. Who wouldn't be with a man like this ruling the country. Hakutoku had been a great man, but Hakuyuu would get great support as well. He did have his brother and other siblings after all. Koutoku had never seemed to support his brother much. But Hakuyuu had Hakuren and Kouen who had both shared the battlefield with him.

"Long live emperor Hakuyuu." I whispered softly, smiling as I looked up at shining figure in front of me.

**…**

"I guess I should call you 'emperor' now." I said as I walked to Hakuyuu together with his siblings.

"Such titles are not necessary. You are on the same level as my siblings. I do not desire you calling me such things. I ask of you to drag me down when I'm losing my mind, like I ask of all members of my family." He answered, smiling softly through the beads of his crown.

"I think that sounds like a job for your brother." I responded, giving Hakuren a soft punch against his arm.

"Well that's exactly what my job is now and you will be accompanying me most of the time." Hakuren said, gently rubbing over the spot I punched.

"Of course." I laughed.

Hakuyuu was smiling and gave his siblings a kind look. His mother in the background was the person he decided to ignore.

"Let's head outside to face the people. We're not done for today yet. I heard there will be a great banquet tonight." He said. Nodding, we all joined him, still hearing the cheers of the people around us.

**…**

[later that night]

Hakuyuu sighed. The night sky was beautiful, the night had been a great one. But still there were things that were eating at him. Not just the fact that he felt he shouldn't have taken this spot yet, but perhaps mostly the fact that he got this country while it was right at the moment of falling apart.

"Feeling depressed so early already?" He looked up to see his brother standing next to him.

"Just the usual night thoughts, nothing new." He said, trying not to include even more sighs in his voice.

"Something you want to talk about? [Name] went to bed already, so I have all the time to listen to your thoughts." Hakuren replied.

"Don't you feel bad that you will have to leave her again soon? Before we know it, we will be back on the battlefield again, fighting to keep our country together." Hakuyuu asked as he grabbed the crown of his head and lowered it into this hands.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want to leave her, but we will fight for our country, to protect our father's dream." His brother answered him, lowering his head.

Hakuyuu sighed another time and looked up at the moon.

"Hakuren please, make sure to watch her training when you're not busy with your wedding or the war preperation. Maybe you won't have to miss her then." He said, walking back into the palace, leaving his brother alone in the night.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the coronation. I didn't want to go into too much detail, since it's so hard to describe and the wedding will be a chapter that I will try to bring in full detail. **

**I want to thank you all for your reviews over the time I didn't update, it was a great reminder that I had to return to this story and finish it. **

**I will try my best! (and hopefully not be gone for months again)**


	26. Chapter 26 - Good ending Chapter 4

**Hi~ How has everyone been? I've finished another chapter! Mostly written in the train back home, but who cares about that! Please enjoy (I'm also sorry about the first part, but it was hard to write and it was the last part I added)**

* * *

With Hakuyuu as emperor, the country was once again at rest. He had started to rule in a calm way, keeping Kou the way his father had kept it all the time. Hakuyuu was a loved lord, the court followed his every move and listened to his orders as if they were a blessing to the country.

Hakuren was always by his side as he had now become his official advisor. I was more put aside, since the brothers barely had time to train with me any longer. So instead, I focused my attention on helping Hakuryuu out with his training in the morning and finding myself a different sparring partner in the afternoon. The evening could still be used for studying.

But I could not say the palace was boring. There was still a wedding happening in 3 weeks and preparations had to be made. Maids ran around taking my measurements for a wedding dress, we had to decide what kind of party we'd have, who would be invited and more. So life was nowhere near normal and it wouldn't be for a long time.

It was late in the afternoon when I had gotten a moment together with Hakuren to talk about the wedding. But much further than 'what to expect' we didn't get.

"You have a big family, all living in the palace." I sighed. "It must be nice to have them all around for the wedding…"

"Are you not inviting your family?" Hakuren asked.

"I send my sister a message about the date of the wedding, but I have no idea if she ever got it. I never got a reply from her. I expected to at least hear something."

Hakuren laughed softly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "They will come, I'm sure."

"I hope so. At least I want to see my sister one more time." I said, smiling softly.

"And you will be the most beautiful bride the country and your family have ever seen." He said and looked up at the sound of his name being called. "Just for a short time, [name] try to go without me. I'll be back soon and once you're officially part of the Ren family, I'll make sure you can join in on these things."

With that he left me again. I sighed and decided to return to the library for now. On my way, I crossed paths with Gyokuen. As I walked past, I heard her speak. Her words were no more than a whisper, but clearly meant for my ears.

_'__Didn't you hear darling? Your country is falling apart and your family is dead'_

**…**

"You want to WHAT?" The brothers said together, clearly shocked.

"Return home. I need to see what is going on. If it's truly falling apart, then I need to see it and find out if I can do anything for my people." I answered, my voice cracking in emotion.

"You can't. Your wedding is in a few weeks and you are too valuable to our empire to let go. We can send people out to see what is going on, but you will not be able to go until your wedding is done and we have returned from war." Hakuyuu said, his voice stern. I knew he meant the best, but I didn't want to listen.

"This is my country, I have to take care of my people somehow." I tried to explain, but Hakuyuu only shook his head while Hakuren sighed.

"There is nothing we can do at this moment, we haven't gotten a message that anything is wrong over there, maybe you are just worrying over nothing." Hakuyuu explained further, but his words sounded empty to me.

"My family is back there, I need to see them." I tried to reason.

"And I forbid you to. Return to your room and sleep. Tomorrow will be another busy day, you can't run from the empire now." His voice had gotten harder, the look in his eyes dark.

I let out a soft 'hmpf" as I left the room. It had been worthless after all, but I wasn't planning on giving up so easily.

As I left the room I heard a soft "I'm sorry [Name], but this is for your own best." and I knew that he was right. In all those times, he had only wanted to protect me. If my home were to truly have fallen to ruin, the royal family wept out in hatred, I would be in danger if I stepped inside its borders.

"I'm sorry as well." I whispered as I closed the doors behind me.

**…**

It was dark inside the palace, the only light being the soft radiance of the moon. It seemed everyone was sleeping, the guards who were on duty were easy to avoid. In a quick but silent way, I could make my way to the stables. The horses should be prepared, or at least a halter and saddle should be nearby. When I opened the door to stables, it was dark. I entered one of the cages of a horse I had known before and set down my bag filled with food and water.

The animal awoke slowly, but was soon ready to be taken outside. So far no problems, perfect. But that changed soon after. Before I could lead the horse outside, I heard a small cough behind me.

"Going out?"

There must have been a soft shriek coming from me. Hakuren had hidden himself in the shadow of the stables and now came out, catching me red-handed.

"H-Hakuren! Why are you awake? I was just… giving the horse a little walk, that's all." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"You going home, aren't you?" He replied.

I sighed and nodded. "I can't stay here. I have to go and check it out. I planned on returning within two weeks, I'll be back home before the wedding, so please let me go."

"I got your note." Hakuren said as he took out a small piece of paper. I had left it at his door earlier, a reassurance that I was fine and would come back. "_'Dear Hakuren, there are things I need to attend to. Don't look for me, I will return before the wedding starts._' And you wanted me to believe you were going to be fine? After Yuu told you not to go?"

"I know he told me to stay behind, but I can't do so. This is my home we're talking about, my family is there. If anything is going on, I have to be there to see it with my own eyes. I can't stop worrying until I know for sure what has happened. Allow me to see it, please Hakuren." I pleaded.

"You're not going alone." He replied, walking in to the stable and getting himself a horse, fully saddled with supplies hanging on every side.

"See this as our honeymoon. Yuu will kill us when we come back, but it seems you were already prepared for that." He said smiling.

My smile grew as I ran towards him for a hug. "I love you Hakuren. Thank you so much."

**…**

We had left in the dead of night and with Hakuren who knew the way of traveling without being seen by any guards, we were gone without anyone noticing. The horses ran around, dust flying off with every step they took. We had to reach [country name] as soon as possible. Not only because I wanted to know what was going on, but mostly because I wanted to keep Hakuyuu's anger as small as possible.

Outside of the capital, there wasn't much around. We would cross little villages and as the sun started to rise, the only thing we found were farms and plains. I knew about the land were heading towards, it was the Tenzan plateau, a giant and bare piece of land that separated Kou and [country name]. When I had come to Kou, it had been in a carriage, shielded from the outside. I had never noticed to beautiful scenery I was missing out on.

The plains would take the most time to cross, even if we were already traveling for 3 days. At night, we would send up a camp, sleeping in a makeshift tent, not caring about the fact that we would sleep close to each other. In all honesty, Hakuren was great company. He was serious, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. But at the same time he played around, showing off on his horse and wanting to have a race when we were already exhausting our horses.

But it didn't matter, because in the end, I noticed the lands of my motherland again. The green lands, the farms that, how beautiful the surroundings looked, could barely produce enough food for one family. And in the distance, the view of the capital.

Before going to the capital, we decided to make sure we wouldn't be noticed. Hakuren should have been fine, as a Kou royal he wouldn't be known around my people. But still, wearing Kou's royal robes, I knew he could be attacked by anyone who saw him as a way to get money. I was sure the people still knew my face. And if they didn't remember mine, they would know my sister's. Surely nothing would have changed, the royal family was still hated. So, with our appearances hidden we moved into the city.

**…**

I was shocked by what I saw. This was not the country I had left behind, it had changed. Whatever change had been promised to us, it had not been a good one. The people looked skinny, almost dead. There was no screaming about half rotten food that we could buy. The market was mostly filled with cheap jewelry, the women behind the stands barely able to sell anything. [Country name] had always had its problems, but never had I seen it this bad.

My stomach growled, we still had some food left from our journey, but the hope to replenish it was as good as lost here.

"I didn't know this placed looked like this…" Hakuren muttered, followed by a soft "Horrible"

I sighed, I too hadn't known my country had fallen this far. Was all of it my father's fault? While my sister had been around to keep an eye on everything? And then it hit me: My sister. I had no idea how she was doing with all this around.

"Hakuren, there is one place I need to see badly. Please, come with me to the castle." I requested of him. He nodded and so we left the market for now, trying to find out what had become of my old home.

**…**

The castle, I noticed wasn't in any better shape than the rest of the city. The path up the hill had been neglected, roses had started to grow across it, apparently the only plant that wanted to grow in this hellish place. But when we finally reached the top of the hill, we found the castle gate to be abandoned. There had always been guards around who would make sure no one could bring harm to the royal family. But now they were gone. As if the castle no longer needed its protection, as if the royal family was gone.

"Hey you there!" I looked up and saw a man hanging from the window on a higher floor. "What do you want here?"

I opened my mouth, but Hakuren placed a hand on my shoulder, indicating he would be the one talking instead.

"We are travelers from Tenzan." He said calmly, "We just arrived and wished to see what the royal family of this country would be like. But it seems this place is more abandoned than used by any king."

The man laughed. "Our king is gone, along with that stupid princess of his. Took out his guards, made him run away. We took our own country back after he ruined it all. We will be the ones who create a better place. You will see, the terrible state this country is in now is only temporary. Now go away, two teenagers shouldn't be out here."

I lowered my head and walked back down the hill. I had known this man, an old guard of my father's. I had watched him train with his men, copied his moves many times. And this was how we were repaid? By betrayal?

"[Name]" Hakuren took my hand, stopping me from running away any further. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I wasn't okay, how could I be? My family was gone, my country no longer the same. I hated it. But I couldn't let it pull me down, not yet.

"Let's go back into town. We can at least help some villagers out by buying their goods, perhaps they can give us more information about what happened." I said, sighing.

Hakuren nodded. Still holding my hand, we walked down the hill. The castle of roses slowly disappearing in the background.

**…**

"The royal family?" The lady behind the stand with the only food that seemed edible looked at us in surprise.

I nodded. "We went to the castle and were told the royal family had run away. Any idea on what happened to them next."

The lady shook her head. "Who knows. The entire country knows them, they could've been murdered by an angry farmer for all I know."

"I see…" I muttered, trying to hide how much impact such news had on me. "May I ask what they ever did to you? To receive such treatment, I mean. They must've made your life hell if they are thrown out of their own country like this."

"Oh darling," The woman began as she packed the food we had bought from her, "be glad you are not from here. You see, this land used to be extremely fertile, the harvest always being one other countries could only dream of. But it all changed, our king threw away his resources and invested in alliances that have brought us nothing." She laughed for a moment, but by the way she was clenching the pear in her hand, it was not out of happiness. "An alliance with the Kou empire? It's pathetic, we send them a princess and what do we get in return? Even higher taxes, for so called 'improvements'. We never saw any improvements. The harvest continued to be horrible, our children died of starvation because there was nothing left. Meanwhile the king was enjoying himself with our money, importing food from Kou to fill his own stomach. But we were left to rot."

She handed me the bag with food, Hakuren who had stayed a bit more on the side, seemed to be hurt by her words.

"But it is none of your concern, young lady. You should enjoy your travels while you still can." She smiled.

"I will, but I will never forget you or this country. I hope that, if anything, you will be able to see this country bloom once more. I'm sorry that you had to live through such a terrible time." I handed her the money for the food.

"My lady, none of this is something you should be sorry for. It is our own fault for never trying to take back our own country until now." She said. When she noticed I had given her more money than she asked for, she wished to return some of it to me. But I shook my head instead.

"Please keep that money. It is yours, you've worked hard for it. Please, keep my people save." And with that I walked away with Hakuren. Before she could ask me what I meant with that, before I could break down in tears.

Hakuren threw an arm around me, shielding me from the sight of the town I had wished to see again, but now wanted to see disappear forever.

"I guess it must hurt, seeing your home like this, hearing your people talk about your family like they're savages." He said as he guided me through the streets.

"Don't get me wrong, my dad is as terrible as that woman described him. It's my sister I worry about. She does not deserve any of this, but neither do the people. [Country name] is a poor country. I was told Kou would save it, not destroy it even more." I looked at Hakuren, tears forming in my eyes. "Was it all a lie, Hakuren? Was Kou never going to bring my country back? For what reason did I even come to Kou then? I could've stayed here, trying to save whatever was left of it."

"That's not true [name]. Yuu and I discussed with father that your country would get all the help it needed to make the alliance work. I don't know where it went wrong and how things ended up like this. But please-" He pulled me closer, letting my head rest against his chest, "do not leave Kou. We need you, I need you."

"I need you too, but right now…" I whispered, hoping my tears would stop soon enough.

"I know. We should return to Kou soon. Staying here won't make it any better for you." He told me, stroking my hair.

I nodded softly. He was right that there was nothing left for me in this place. I knew I had promised to protect [country name] kingdom and I was not done with it. The country wasn't lost yet, it had fallen apart and tried to pick itself up again.

"Hakuren…" I whispered, nuzzling against his chest, trying to calm down, "even if my father is no longer around, promise me Kou will not leave these people on their own. They need your support even if they don't ask for it. I want to see the rise from the ashes again, so these people have a future once more. One where my family doesn't ruin everything for them. I want them to be happy."

"I'm sure Yuu will agree to that." He kissed the top of my head, "Anything for your happiness."

**…**

We traveled back that same evening, our mood a lot more gloomy than it had been before. I needed the time to think. I could no longer return home, my family was hated, thrown out, murdered perhaps. It was clear my future no longer lay in [Country name] but in Kou instead.

As the scenery of Kou surrounded us again, a feeling of guilt came over us. Surely Hakuyuu would question us, Gyokuen would scold us for running off so close before the wedding. Then again… it wouldn't be just Gyokuen who would do that. There was still so much to do before the wedding and we had thrown away almost two weeks with our little trip.

We returned in the dead of night. Hiding our horses in the stables again, we wished to return to our rooms in silence. But just like how fate had not wanted me to travel on my own, it wouldn't allow us to return easily either.

"So you decided to come back after all?" Hakuyuu was waiting for us next to the stables. "You leave a note saying _'[name] and I will be gone for a while but we'll be back before the wedding'_ and think that is enough?"

Hakuren scratched the back of his head, while I tried to pick up the supplies I had dropped by the sudden surprise of Hakuyuu's appearance.

"She wanted to see her motherland, couldn't let her go one her own, right? I need to make sure my fiancée will return to me safely." Hakuren said. Hakuyuu's gaze moved over to me.

"Is that true?" He asked. "Did you return to your home after all?"

I nodded. "I heard the empress talk about it being chaos… I wanted to see it."

"And was it what you expected?" Hakuyuu asked again, this time I shook my head.

"It had changed so much. My family is gone, I have no country left." I sighed, feeling emotional once again.

"Please rest… We'll talk about this tomorrow. Kouen came back while you were gone. I'm sure he would love to meet you again." He said and guided us back to the palace.

I would no longer have my own country to come back to, no family at my wedding. Only the Kou empire to guide me to my future. It was that that I had to accept, it was that that I could never accept deep inside.

* * *

**If I follow my plot, the wedding should be in the next chapter. At first I thought about adding a part with Kouen in this one, but decided not to. So you'll get that next chapter (when I figure out how a wedding works). Thank you all for your support. I love you all~ **


	27. Author Note

Hi guys~

Seeing that it has been quite a long time since I last updated, I thought I'd write this short message. I have not given up on this story, don't worry! This story is still very dear to me. I have the plot written down, but I'm just struggling with writing right now. I was working on the marriage chapter, but got stuck.

Right now, I'm writing for the Magi BigBang instead (it's a story very dear to me, even if I don't know how it'll turn out) and I also have the task of organizing it. That combined with a lot of papers and exams makes it hard to come back to this story. But I hope that when summer comes, I can update again.

I want to thank you all for still sticking with me 3

-Aafje


	28. Chapter 27 - Good End Chapter 5

***takes a deep breath* here it is! I swear I am NEVER writing a marriage again. This chapter gave me too much trouble and right now I can't even be bothered by how bad it is. Hopefully with this thing out of the way I can get a little bit of love back or the story and still finish it... **

**To everyone who started following the story in the time that I was gone: Thank you all for reading this and I really hope I will be able to bring out some more quality for this later. But for now, enjoy whatever this chapter is supposed to be.**

* * *

Kouen had been just as displeased as Hakuyuu the following day. The boy had returned from his dungeon shortly after we had set out for our own adventure, only to find the newly crowned emperor angered at the sudden leave of his brother. They had their reasons to be upset. Hakuen and I could try explaining our side of the story, but for now it wouldn't save us. Hakuyuu was disappointed, especially since we were gone at a time when our presence had been needed the most. The wedding was only a few days away and my dress had not yet gone through the final fitting. As much as I wanted to worry about my home country, thoughts about my wedding were what filled my head instead. Hakuyuu had been right that my decision to leave the palace had been foolish. Now I was nowhere near prepared to officially give my life to Hakuren. To continue my new life as a wife of Kou, a Ren. Ren [Name]… it did carry something special, it was almost amusing. With this marriage I would let go of my last connection to my home country. And perhaps that was the best.

I met Kouen later in the library. Exhausted from the long day of being scolded, fitting garments and listening to the plan of the wedding day over and over, I had thought spending the last hours studying would be a good idea. However, Kouen had been there as well, sitting at a table, his face only illuminated by candle light.

"You're still up so late?" He said as I tried to approach him, not even looking up from the scroll in front of him.

I laughed softly. "I can never surprise you, can I?" I said as I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him. "It's been a long day, thought I could get some rest in this place."

"If you're tired you should go sleep. We'd rather not have you disappear another time." Kouen said, clearly unamused.

"I will… I will… but Kouen, I haven't had a casual conversation with you in ages. Come on, you've been to a dungeon, tell me about it." I said while leaning over the table.

He sighed, laying the scroll he was reading aside. "Is this a request of you as an interested girl or as my lady of Kou?"

"Whatever makes you tell me the story." I laughed.

**…**

Kouen's stories were interesting. He had seen so much of the world and more importantly was able to serve Kou in any way he could. His story still echoed in my head when I went to bed that night. In my dreams, the combination of my worries with the new stories created a new scenery with snakes and thunder. Yet Kouen was there, protecting me as he always would. Next to him the two princes fought as well. My dreams knew what my heart had decided on. Kou would keep me safe, that I was sure of.

**…**

It was early in the morning when there was knocking at my door. I didn't wish to wake until the realization of what day it was came to me. It was my wedding day. After all those months of being in Kou, of spending time with the princes, that day to officially become part of this family and country had arrived. Not waiting for my permission to enter, a group of five maids came into the room. There was no sleeping in, no slow start of the morning. Instead I was mostly dragged out of bed and immediately brought to a bath. Today would be the day, my wedding. As I sat down in the warm water, my body scrubbed by my maids, that reality started to sink in.

I couldn't afford to keep living in a dream however. When the bath was over and my body had been covered with numerous perfumes and oils, the dress was already laid out in my room. The fabric of the dress was bright red, embroidered with gold and silver running around it in the form of flowers. The finest clothing of Kou, so the maids called it and as I let the fabric go through my hands, I could understand why. The silk was soft, a high quality no doubt.

The maids wouldn't let me admire the clothing for long. Still wearing nothing but a thin bathrobe I sat down in front of a mirror as I let my maids fix my hair and makeup. As my hair was being tied back into a ponytail in preparation of becoming an elegant bun, I could hear them talk about hairpins, looking around the room for anything they could use.

"I want you to use the hairpin I was given by Hakuren." I said as I leaned over the stand where I kept the hairpin.

"But my lady," The maid who was in charge of my hair protested, "that hairpin is so simple. For your wedding, you should wear something more extravagant."

I shook my head and handed over the hairpin to her. I didn't want to know what kind of pins they would use if he one Hakuren had given me was simple in their eyes. "This hairpin was given to me as a sign of love and it is beautiful enough to wear today."

The woman knew her opinion couldn't go against mine and only nodded as she took the hairpin from my hands.

Hair and makeup took long and the person in the mirror almost looked nothing like me. Kou seemed to have pulled out their most extreme love for light foundation. My face almost seemed to glow in the early morning light. It wasn't a look I could get used to, but I knew that is was a thing I would see happening more often at official events. Princesses needed to look beautiful and I was going to be a prime example of a Kou woman from now on. Or at least I would need to give that impression. A part of me didn't want to give up what I had fought for, the permission to use the sword and study whatever I liked. The gold shining in my hair was proof of everything. Hakuren supported my dreams and I supported his. No matter what, I'd enter the marriage with good spirit.

**…**

The first part of the wedding ceremony was a visit to the ancestors. However, I had none of those in Kou and my own family was gone. Honoring our ancestors had never been a thing for my culture. The dead got buried or burned, depending on their status. Surely I had visited the past kings and queens in the royal tombs, but it was no requirement for a wedding, not like it was in Kou. I had explained this to numerous servanst already, all seeming to understand my situation.

I had offered to visit the ancestors of the Ren family instead, as a first formal greeting to this new family. The idea had been frowned upon, especially by the higher officials of the court. It was up to Hakuren to visit the Kou ancestors, not me and it was a position I would have to find myself in. Instead I could try to honor my own ancestors by praying, a thing that bored me more than anything. My room was boring and my ancestors weren't exactly the kind of people I wanted to honor. At least it wouldn't be my father or my grandfather. They were all worthless people, not able to keep their country happy. If there was anyone I could honor, it was my mother and the women who had entered the family before her. They never had much of choice as most of them had entered the family in arranged marriage. So if anyone was to help me in my current situation, it was those women. Except that I was nothing like them. I loved the man I was marrying and my wish to stay at his side wasn't a forced one. I would do anything to break away from my family and coming back wasn't an option for me. In the end, my mind drifted away from my own ancestors. Instead I thought about Hakutoku and how he had been able to give me a future like this. And for that, I was thankful.

…

After hours I was let out of my room again to finally marry. The true wedding ceremony would take place in the courtyard of the palace. A few weeks ago Hakuyuu had been crowned here, now we were standing at the same platform to get married. Hakuren had arrived at the place first. Finally I was able to see my soon to be husband, he was dressed in red, just like me. Though he never wore that color, it didn't look to bad on him. It was vibrant, as vibrant as the smile he had when I walked towards him. Then, I remembered he couldn't see that. Before I had left my room, my face had been covered with a veil. My appearance was not to be seen until later in the ceremony.

Hakuyuu stood at the altar along with the priest who would form our bond. Overall the ceremony was a silent one. The priest spoke his blessings along with prayers and comforting words. Around or fingers, a long piece of fabric was wrapped, ending up at a loose knot in the middle, connecting the both of us. At the end of the priest's ritual, we would be able to tighten that knot, officially confirming our marriage.

After what seemed like hours, the moment was finally there. The priest stopped talking and looked at us, giving the signal to finally form this bond. As we tightened the knot, cheers arose from the public. But the ceremony wasn't over just yet. Hakuyuu stood at the altar, watching over us all the time. We both turned to him and bowed down. It was only a matter of formality, knowing Hakuyuu he probably didn't want this to happen. But I was glad we were doing this, to make it feel like I was truly a Kou woman now.

"Emperor, we thank you-" Hakuren started,

"-That you are here to bless our marriage." I finished.

He nodded softly, then walked closer and place a hand on our heads. "Rise and show yourself to the people." He spoke. We did as he ordered us, turning around to face the crowd.

"I present to you Ren Hakuren and Ren [Name], may their marriage be blessed by our ancestors." Hakuyuu spoke and the people cheered. Hakuren wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close as he placed his lips on mine. I returned the kiss, this first kiss we shared as a married couple and the first kiss we had shared in ages.

"Now you're truly mine." Hakuren whispered before we had to go back to smiling at the crowd and preparing for the upcoming buffet.

**…**

It wasn't until later that reality really came down to me. I was married now, a part of the imperial family. No longer would I need to carry my own family name, no longer would [kingdom name] be where I held my connections. That country was abandoned anyways, no longer in the hands of my own family. From today on, I had a lot of responsibilities for Kou now, starting with the wedding's night. I could hear some of my servant girls talk about it. It had never really come to my mind that this was coming, but Hakuren was the man I had given my heart to. Sleeping with him and bear his children in the end, it was all normal.

The buffet was bigger than I could have imagined. Hakuren and I sat at the end of the hall, rows of officials and family next to us. Hakuyuu, as the emperor, sat closest to us. Although he could have taken a spot above us, he refused to. He wanted us to take the spotlight that day as his brother and a new princess of Kou. Kouen, Koumei and Kouha were sitting one side, along with their father and a couple of girls I hadn't seen before. Judging by their hair color however, they were clearly related. Anyone would notice that bright red and pink hair color.

The night was one of joy even if the event itself was held in a formal matter. As alcohol started to flow, even the most tense people started to loosen up, until we were all happily chatting and celebrating the wedding. As the night went on, people started to go to bed and it was clear Hakuren and I would follow them. It was our first night together and as he officially claimed me, I knew we would be happy for a long time.


End file.
